Harry Potter and Lord of Zenth Mage
by wizardpower
Summary: Harry is Son of Power, High Lord of Zenth Mage, Heir of Shao LinWudanParaohRomeMongolian Emperor, and Super Warrior. He plays Voldemort, Dumbledore, fool ministery as his pawns. He will have relationships with girls. Super powerful Harry Potter fiction. V
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER AND LORD OF ZENTH MAGE

BY WIZARDPOWER

SUMMARY: HARRY CAME TO A DECISION AFTER VARIOUS THINKING AND ANALYING OF HIS PAST AND UNDERWENT A SURPRISE CHANGE THAT MADE HIM INVINCIBLE.

A/N: COME ON PEOPLE! I'M SURE YOU ARE PRETTY TIRED OF READING THINGS LIKE "I DON'T OWN THIS AND IT'S ORIGINALLY ALL THE WORK OF JKR." BUT HEY! IT'S TRUE. EXCEPT FOR THE PLOTS AND CHARACTERS THAT POP UP IN THIS STORY, I OWN NOTHING. ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH! ON TO THE STORY!

CHAPTER ONE

MAKE YOUR OWN DECISION

Harry Potter was currently staring out of his bedroom window. He was sitting on a groaning chair that looked like it might break down on its own weight. Ignoring the protesting noises of the old wooden chair, he continued to watch the fascinating sight the setting down sun was making. He was fascinated by how it touched him just by watching the Sun setting down. He could feel peacefulness, calmness, and strength spread across his whole body.

He had been watching the scene everyday since he got back at Number Four Privet Drive from his fifth year at Hogwarts. Every time he watched the scene unfolding itself before his eyes, he felt his head began to clear, anger melted away, and his very soul lightened. He could feel his veins pulsing gently, heart beating steadily, nerves transferring information to and fro the brain. He thought, '_maybe this is how it feels like muggles meditating.'_

Just then, he felt the wards that Dumbledore put around the house vibrated gently and shimmered for a second. He could see a movement from the corner of his eyes disappearing to the front door. '_An order member to check me on,' _he thoughtThe door bell rang continuously and Harry could hear his Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed from downstairs.

"Who the ruddy hell are you," Uncle Vernon asked, outrages obvious in his voice. There was an ear deafening scream from Uncle Vernon instead and Harry got up on his legs immediately, sending the groaning chair flat on the floor. He sped to the stairs leading down to the living room all the while thinking what could have cause his uncle scream in pain, not that he cared any way. As he reached to the top stairs, he stopped abruptly, staring disbelievingly at the tall black-robed man standing over Vernon who was lying flat on his back on the floor. Harry thought Vernon was probably knocked out. His wand already trained straight at the black-robe man who was standing in the doorway. A pain shot from his scar through his entire body. As he was staring the man disbelievingly, the man lifted his face towards Harry sharply, showing the feature of the man's snake-like face and glowing red eyes. Harry could sense the power radiated from the man and it startled him. Harry's green eyes bored into the man's red eyes and said cheerfully, "Hello Tom, long time no see."

"Potter," Tom said amusedly, "I trust you are well?"

"Well," Harry began cheerfully, "since our last meeting at Department of Mysteries, I've been bored to death. To what do I owe you for this visit?"

Voldemort slowly paced across the room to the base of the stair case. Staring at Harry for a moment and then he said calmly, "I'm here for two things."

Harry prompted, "oh?"

Voldemort continued, "one, to _offer_ you the rank of my second in commend, which means you have controls over all death eater ranks including Inner Circle."

"Hmm, interesting offer you have there," Harry made a thoughtful expression for a moment, "second?"

Voldemort leant on the wall nearby the stair crossing his arms on his chest, and then he spoke, "to offer you my service for your death if you pass my first offer."

"I have one question before I made my decision," Harry said pocketing his wand back.

"How do I get in here?" Voldemort asked knowingly. "Remember your blood you donated me? That's why. I have your blood in me and the blood protection of your relatives doesn't work on me. Of course, my death eaters aren't allowed in here."

"And the wards? I know they are pretty strong."

Voldemort shook his head in mock disappointment, "Oh I'm hurt you see me as a weak old muggle loving fool Dumbledore. Even my Inner Circles can break these wards. Now on to more important business, what's your choice?"

"Oh ok. Let's look at your first offer. Nope, I'll pass that one. And for the second offer, no thank you, I'd like to live for a very, very long time. As you can see, I still don't even know what my girlfriend looks like! Thanks for your offer, but no thanks."

"Are you sure? This is your last chance," asked Voldemort, eyes glinting with anticipation. His wand was already in his hand before he finished his last words.

"Oh yes I'm sure Tom." Harry stood on the top of the stairs, looking at Voldemort calmly.

Voldemort trained his wand his wand at Harry and said, " In that case, I must fulfill my second offer then." He whispered an incarnation under his breath and a dark-green light shot out of his wand, speeding towards its target at high speed.

Harry was watching Voldemort trained his wand at him. He could see Voldemort saying something, but he was not hearing anything. He was watching a green light spread towards Voldemort's wand and at the same time a dark form of light sped out from the heart, joining with the green light forming dark-green light. It sped towards him and he just stared at it in fascination. However, before the light hit him, his left hand shot out towards the light on its own accord and absorbed it entirely. At the same time, he felt a warm sensation from his very core sped across his every fiber and it directed the dark-green light towards his right hand. Harry shot out his right hand and aimed it at Voldemort who was wearing a triumphant expression on his face. A dark ray shot out from Harry's right hand and towards Voldemort whose expression quickly changed from triumphant to pure surprise and horror. The dark ray hit Voldemort square in the chest and he was thrown to the wall with a sickening crush.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. His eyes darted from Voldemort, who was beginning to stand up from his unceremonious crush, to his right hand and then to his left hand.

Harry raised his right hand again and willed Voldemort's wand to him. But nothing happened. He tried again, but to no avail. Confused, he focused his eyes on Voldemort again.

"Well Potter," Voldemort began shakily, "that was a display. Pray for luck this time. _AVADA INCENDIO KADAVA!" _

Harry was now experiencing the same sensation like the first time again. Green, enveloped by red, light started to shop out from Voldemort's wand tip. However, before the light reached the wand tip, Harry's right hand shot out in front of him. He flicked his wrist and Voldemort's jet black, shiny wand sealed towards his outstretched hand. As soon as the wand left Voldemort's hand, Voldemort screamed out ear piercing sound and fell to his knees.

Harry didn't understand why Voldemort was screaming like he was at 20 cruciatus curse. He didn't do anything, but willed Voldemort's wand to him. He shrugged his thoughts off and stared down at Voldemort from the top of the staircase. By now Voldemort was starting to stand up unsteadily and lifted his snake-like face to wards where Harry was standing.

"How does it feel, Tom?" Harry taunted, "I didn't know you'd cry like a girl."

"Beware who you are talking to, Potter," Voldemort spat through his greeted teeth, "you are lucky this time, but you won't be lucky forever. Just remember this is not over." Voldemort apparated away with a faint pop before Harry could open his mouth.

Harry stared at the spot where Voldemort was a moment ago, and then changed his direction to Voldemort's wand in his hand. It was black, shiny, and light in weight. It was pulsing with power. As he was analyzing the wand there were several faint pops around him and through the room. His head snapped up, both his and Voldemort's wands ready at hands, and looked around the intruders. There was a tall, old man with piercing blue eyes, raw power surrounding him like a white and blue doom.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Harry said merrily. "You've just missed my guest."

Dumbledore looked up at the boy who was at the top staircase, holding two identical wands at both hands. However, it was not what made him looked in awe at the boy. The boy was standing in a way that made him look like a confident individual. He was about 5' 9" tall, with athletic build, blindingly bright emerald green eyes, and his shoulder length hair was moving gently like gentle sea waves in invisible breeze. His figure gave away anyone who looked at him the impression to respect him.

For a moment, Dumbledore was in a loss of words, and finally he stuttered out in absolute surprise, "Mr. Potter? Is that you?"

Harry was looking around the room, which was now full of Order members who were looking at him with their jaws dropped to the floor, while waiting for Professor Dumbledore's reply. He had no idea why they were acting like the way they were including the most powerful and dignified wizard alive.

For a moment, he thought he wouldn't receive a reply. But Professor Dumbledore finally came out from his stupor and stuttered out a question.

"Well, my dad is dead and he has no other relatives, so that makes me the only Potter alive. Harry Potter, nice to see you all again," Harry addressed to the whole crowd.

"Well, you certainly have changed," Professor Dumbledore murmured rather to himself.

The whole crowd broke into whispers and murmurs.

"…Harry Potter? As in the Boy-Who-Lived?" some whispered to the others disbelievingly.

"…Merlin, he's changed!" another murmured in awe.

Harry was becoming more and more uncomfortable under the scrutiny of more than twenty powerful wizards and witches. He cleared his throat and whispers died down immediately. "Um..what are you all doing here?" he asked uncomfortably.

Professor Dumbledore spoke immediately this time, "We were at the Order meeting at you-know-where when the alarm set off. You see, I put two direct alarms at the wards around your relative's house. One alarm was set to Hogwart and the other to Headquarters. They were set to alarm us once your wards were breached or disturbed. What happened, Mr.Potter? Both alarms were set off at the highest level."

"Oh..I see. But before I answer, could you please take care of my relatives? I think Uncle Vernon was hit with _reducto_," Harry pleaded Dumbledore and the others.

"No big deal, Harry," replied Remus Lupin, who looked like he might fall down at any moment. He looked pale and tired. Dark circles under his eyes didn't help his look good.

"Professor Lupin! You look awful! Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern, running down the stairs. He was at Remus's side in no time. Remus was looking at Harry in awestruck expression and his mouth was opening and closing without a sound. His look darted to the top staircase and to Harry who was now by his side.

"Ha-Harry, how did you do that?" Remus finally managed to spoke out.

"Did what?" asked Harry, blank expression on his face.

"You-you just jumped down a twenty-foot stairs in less than a second, Harry!" Remus was now nearly shouting with awe.

"What do you mean, Professor, I just jump down the stairs? I didn't jump, I ran down." Harry asked quizzically.

A young, short witch with grey eyes and wavy hair piped in, "No! First you were there, and next you were besides Lupin's side. How did you do that? There was no sound! Even Professor Dumbledore makes sounds when he apparatus!"

"I know it wasn't ghosting 'cause even ghosting has a blurry vision to others. Yours wasn't like that." A tall, aristocratic looking old man remarked. He looked much older than others in the room except for Dumbledore. He had grey eyes just like the short witch.

"Ah yes! There's so much to catch up," Dumbledore cut in, "why don't we go to the sitting room and make ourselves comfortable?" Everyone moved to the sitting room whispering excitedly. A few would glance over to Harry who was walking beside Remus Lupin, who was walking beside the tall, grey-eyed man. Dumbledore was beside Harry, eyebrows knitting in concentration.

Once everyone was seated comfortably, Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry and started, "Mr.Potter, why don't you tell us from the beginning. Once everything is explained, we will discuss the matter in more depth."

"Yes Professor," Harry started, "well, around 5 pm this evening, Tom decided to pay me a visit. He.."

"Who is Tom, Mr.Potter? Do you mean Tom the inn keeper?" interrupted a witch with blond hair. '_She looks familiar,' _Harry thought.

"Oh sorry, he's not Tom the inn keeper. Tom whom I'm talking about is Voldemort.." All except Dumbledore, the tall grey-eyed man and the grey-eyed witch shuddered at the name. "Voldemort's real name was Tom Marvelo Riddle." Harry continued, " Any way, we are off the rocker. Where was I? Oh right, Tom visited me to offer his generosity. But I refused them both. He then tried to put me into sleep forever. He shot me a curse with dark-green light." Dumbledore and the tall man went paled at this. Harry continued without noticing, "I didn't hear the incarnation. The curse shot toward me and I turn it back to Voldie. It hit him square in the chest. I think it was a pretty strong curse because Voldie was sent to the wall and he fell on to his knees. I've never seen Voldie on his knees. It was priceless!" He paused, reliving the event and enjoying the look on Voldemorts face.

Everyone in the room just stared at him as if he had grown hands on his head. Their jaws were mating with the floor through out the story. Even Dumbledore was dumbstruck at this point.

"Any way, he got up again and fired a cursed at me again. It was _Avada Incendio Kadava, _I think." Harry heard several intakes of breath and gasps from the crowd. Everyone's face was pale and their hands were shaking by now. Harry finalized that it was because of the use of an unforgivable. Harry continued, "But this time, before the curse leave the wand tip, I manage to summon his wand from his hand." More gasps were heard and a few whimpered. "As soon as the wand left his hand, Voldemort fell to the ground and cried like a girl. I never thought that he would be able to cry like that. Any way, I have no idea why he cried like that. Then, he apparated away, just before you all arrived."

Harry leant back on his chair and surveyed the room. He was shock to see that some of the witches had fears in their eyes and the wizards look pale and shock. Dumbledore and the tall, grey-eyed man looked a bit better than the rest, but they too were much in the same state as the others. However, Harry could see some twinkle in the two wizen old men's eyes that was lack in others.

Everyone was just staring at Harry with mix expressions. Some had fear, awe, and disbelief looks on their faces. Some, like Remus, had worried, pride, and awe looks on their faces. The two wizen men had identical twinkles in their eyes. Harry began to feel uncomfortable feeling as it went on for a minute or so.

Finally Dumbledore spoke the thing that was in everyone's mind. "So, Mr.Potter, you shocked Lord Voldemort without a single curse of your own?"

"Well..something like that. But I use his curses on him." Harry replied a bit unsettled.

The tall man spoke this time, "Correct me if I'm mistaken, Mr.Potter," at the nod from Harry, he continued, "When Riddle sent the first curse, it was dark-green, right?" Harry nodded and the man continued. "And when it returned to Riddle by you what color did that curse take?"

Harry frowned a bit in concentration, trying to remember the curse and spoke, "it was dark. Yes, it was dark. Wait a second! What does it mean? The color wasn't the same when it was directed to me. Where did the green color go?"

The crowd looked at the two wizen wizards in expectation for explanation. It was clear that no one in the room had ever heard like that before.

Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles to Harry who was wearing confused expression. Then he cleared his throat and began what everyone was waiting for, "It is my belief that Lord Voldemort had used two most powerful curses in wizarding history. Those two were the origin version of the three unforgivables. I trust you can imagine how powerful those two origin version would be if you know the three version of the current unforgivables." Dumbledore paused for a moment and glanced over the crowd.

Everyone in the room was paler than before, if it were possible, and in Harry's case, he was wearing horrified expression. Harry was thinking how in Merlin's name he was able to do what he did, and he was thanking all the gods he could remember for his luck.

Dumbledore shifted his gaze to the tall wizen man and asked politely, "Minleko, why don't you continue the rest. I believe you have more expertise about this subject than any other I can think of."

"My pleasure, Albus. However, I shall introduce my self first off." Minleko turned to the rest of the room and said, "Some of you might know me, some might not. I am Minleko Flamel. Of course you know my brother, Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel, the creator of the Philosopher's stone? _Wow!_" Some one exclaimed in surprise.

Minleko continued, "Nicolas was brilliant in _alchemy. _I was not even near his level. Spell Alternating was my expertise. Spell Alternation was one of the rarest gifts that a wizard or a witch can get. I was the first to be born as a Spell Alternator in 4 centuries. The last person known to be was the ancestor of the Dark Lord Grindelwald."

"Excuse me Mr.Flamel?" Remus Lupin called for attention, "what exactly does Spell Alternating work."

"Call me Minleko, Remus. I will answer your question some later time. At the moment, I will try to explain what Mr.Potter did and my theory of how he did what he did."

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand once and in front of every one in the room were a cup of hot tea and a plate of some sort of sweet. "I thought it might take some time," explained Dumbledore, "I quite like lemon drop with tea."

All occupants in the room murmured their thanks and turned their attention to Minleko. Harry however was forming his own theories of what had happened.

"Mr.Potter," called Minleko, pulling Harry off his own little world, "could you please tell us how you re-directed the curse to Riddle? I might find some more useful information that confirms my theory."

Harry recounted how he could see the two colors joining each other inside Voldemort's body, and then sped through the wand, amplified and concentrated by the core of the wand. He then recalled how he absorbed the cursed with his left hand, how his inner core inside his body redirected the cursed to his right hand, and how the dark light shot out from his right hand to the unsuspected Voldemort.

By now everyone was staring at him wide eyed, mouths hanging opened, and horrified expression on their faces.

Minleko shook his head as if to clear something and spluttered out, "yo-you me-mean you d-didn't use your w-wand!"

"I-impossible, Potter!" Severus Snape spat out from his shock state.

The rest of the room just stared at him, tea cups forgotten in mid-way to their destinations, to mouths or to table.

"Oh I'm hurt, _Professor _Snape," Harry said in a mock hurt tone, "Use your brain for once, Snape. If I were to use my wand, wouldn't there be any letter from the Ministry of Magic for using magic? Last year I received one for defending myself from two Dementors that were let loose by a Ministry employee. Do you think they would pass their chance to nail me down for defending myself from Voldemort this time? Think about it."

"Mr.Potter is quite right, Severus," Dumbledore shifted his gaze from Snape to Harry, "Mr.Potter, we do believe what you said. What you achieved has never been done since..since..I don't even remember when, perhaps since the time of Merlin. Even Merlin himself needs the Staff to perform such powerful spell. Of course he can do almost any spell wandlessly…but…never to such your extent."

Harry was in a lost of words again. He was beyond shock. He did wandless magic which he didn't even know the incantation. And he was doing what Merlin himself couldn't do. He shook his head to clear dizziness that was beginning to form.

"But Professor, when I tried to summon his wand to prevent him from cursing me again, nothing happened." Harry protested in hope of what professor said was wrong. "There must have been someone who helped me with it!"

A middle-age wizard cleared his throat and said, "I think what you happened, Mr.Potter, was solely your doing. I've heard wizards and witches transfer their magic _through_ a non-living thing to their destination. But through a living thing, especially a human, I've never heard of anything of it, never in my life."

"Tanip is right," growled mad-eye Moody, "I've seen and heard many things past and present through out my Auror life, but never like this one."


	2. Bye Bye

**LORD OF ZENTH MAGE**

**CHAPTER: 2 BYE BYE!**

"_But Professor, when I tried to summon his wand to prevent him from cursing me again, nothing happened." Harry protested in hope of what professor said was wrong. "There must have been someone who helped me with it!"_

_A middle-age wizard cleared his throat and said, "I think what you happened, Mr.Potter, was solely your doing. I've heard wizards and witches transfer their magic through a non-living thing to their destination. But through a living thing, especially a human, I've never heard of anything of it, never in my life."_

_"Tanip is right," growled mad-eye Moody, "I've seen and heard many things past and present through out my Auror life, but never like this one. Surely you might have noticed that the energy that directed the first curse to your right hand and back to you-know-who came from your very core…not from outside." _

"Ok…but you never told me why old voldie cried like a petty first year when the wand left his hand." Harry directed the statement to the two old men. "I've seen you summon others wands, but I never saw they cried."

"You are right, Mr.Potter, if it is not the case that Lord Voldemort was in the middle of spell casting. However, in your case he was and his magic was pulled from has magical core to the wand, like stretching a high-coiled spring. Therefore, once you cut his magical concentration, in this case the wand, you abruptly cut his concentration and his magic back-fired to his very core. It must have shock his whole being. This is highly dangerous if something goes wrong, even life could cost, both for the victim and the wand summoner." Dumbledore finished, looking tired after the explanation. He sipped his steaming tea and popped a lemon drop to his mouth.

A young, rather attractive looking auror with shocking pink hair, whom Harry assumed was Tonks, voiced her opinion. "Professor, why is it then that we can't just cut every curse off before the spell leave the wand? Whenever I summon the wands, it always is either before the incantation or after the spell nearly took the life out off me."

"Ah…yes…you see. Not every one is quick enough to cut one's incantation, not with you have to say incantation to summon your opponent's wand and all." Dumbledore turn his madly twinkling blue eyes toward Harry, who was seemingly lost in his own thought. "In Mr.Potter's case…"

"I didn't use incantation," Harry cut in, seeming excited and pensive all the same, "so it didn't take long. All I had to do was watch his magic concentrated towards his wand and before it left, I willed his wand to come to me."

"Precisely!" Minleko chimed in, "Mr.Potter, you never cease to amaze me. In such a short time this evening, I've seen enough to live for my next 20 years without any more surprise!"

Dumbledore surveyed the room, lingering a moment on Harry, who seemed excited but tired, and spoke up. "Now, now that we've been filled with the event, I think we should head back to Headquarters. We have much to discuss concerning security break in and the living arrangement for Young Mr.Potter."

"I'm staying here tonight. I'm not going to the headquarters or to the Burrow, at least not for tonight." Harry cut in before anyone had a chance to say more.

Everyone in the room looked surprise. Rumus Luping looked at Harry incredulously and said, "Are you out of you mind Harry? You-know-who had just been here!"

"Exactly, he _had_ just been here. He is not here anymore, and I doubt he will be here any time soon. I have much to think of right now. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to be. Good night, see you all tomorrow." With that said, Harry headed to his room tiredly. He threw himself on the bed not even bothering to change the clothes. He drifted off to the dreamless sleep immediately, but not before willing his door locked that no one could disturb and tuned out every sound.

Harry woke up slowly and stretched sleepily. He felt refreshed after the night's sleep. It wasn't then that he felt a feeling of odd sensation poking at his head that he became aware of his environment. He noticed that it was dark outside and everything seems quiet. _Wait…quiet…too quiet. What is happening? Am I deaf? Why can't I hear anything? _Harry thought frantically. Suddenly, a wave of memory of Voldemort's intrusion rushed back into his sense. _Crap!.._was the first thing come to his mind. At the same time, he noticed that the door to his room was visibly shaking from…force? Pounding? But no sound. _Odd, really, really odd. _

He concentrate on the vibrating door and was suddenly fell out of his bed as ear splitting sound rushed through him like thunder. Gone was the silent, peaceful room. Instead, the sound of the simultaneously pounding on the door and all sound rushed toward Harry…from the window, from the room itself, and from every corner. Pressing on his ears tightly, Harry shakily got up from the floor and cursed profusely under his breath.

_Damn! What the bloody hell was that all about and who the ruddy hell is making that noice! Just open the door already for Merlin's sake! _As soon as the last thought crossed his mind, the door swung open and slammed on the wall with a loud thud. A figure flew in from the door way and landed themselves on the floor, sprawling.

"Damn it Potter!" came a very indignant voice from the figure, a slightly muffed voice due to the fact that their face was flat on the floor.

Before Harry could even open his mouth, though, a large number of crowd piled in to the small room making different noises from their mouths.

"…what the hell!" One said.

"…Finally!" Another breathed.

"…'bout time Potter!" One yelled.

"…Thanks Merlin!" Another chorused.

A bit disconcerted, Harry yelled on top of his lunge to silent the crowd, "What in Merlin's name are you all doing here! Can't you see I was sleeping!"

The room fell into silent, but not for long.

"What do you mean you were sleeping! Who the bloody hell would be sleeping for three days and three nights without a single movement!" yelled Ron.

"Language Ronald Weasely!" Chided Hermione.

"What was that Potter?" Moody growled dangerously. "I saw you lying on bed through the wall. You didn't even move a single muscle throughout these three days."

"And what did you do to your door Potter?" Sneered Snape, holding his bloody nose and face turned skyward. "And prepare for detention for a week with me for the display earlier."

"Mr.Potter, what did you do to your door?" Asked Professor McGonagal sternly, "Professor Dumbledore said that even he couldn't figure out what locking charm you used. I myself have checked any transfiguration charm on the door."

"Harry, mate, even Hagrid couldn't break in after several attempts. That was brilliant, mate!" Ron said grinning from ear to ear.

Harry's head was now spinning from attempt to follow one speaker to another. It seemed like everybody in the room, which was about 17, had either comment or question, though the latter seemed to be dominant.

Hermione and Remus seemed to notice his state. Hermione rounded all occupants in the room at the top of her lungs. "All of you shut up already! Look at him!"

Everyone flushed, including every stern-looking professor McGonagal, and decided to stay silent promptly.

"Good," Hermione looked around and said, satisfied.

"Thanks, Hermione. I needed it. You're the best." Harry said gratefully.

Hermione blushed slightly, either from the heart felt compliment or from the looks she was getting from the elders in the room. Or maybe from both, who knows?

Harry cleared his throat and started, "All right. Now that we all seem rather calm, thanks to Hermione, I would like to know two things." He looked around and notice that all of occupants in the room were who came at the night Voldemort intruded the house, except for Snape, Ron, Hermione, and McGonagal. Dumbledore, Minleko and a few were missing. Harry continued, "First, why are you all here? And second, what were you talking about when you first enter here?"

McGonagal spoke up first, "We were here to try to get to you because you were not moving for three days in a raw. And we were talking about your state, Mr.Potter." She finished as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry confused even more and Hermione continue with detail. "Honestly Harry, don't you remember anything? You were like a dead body, at least that's what Professor Moody said, and we can't open the door. It didn't even move when Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid tried to open it."

"Couldn't you just pop in here? I mean this room is not like Hogwart. It doesn't even have wards." Harry asked incredulously.

"Wother Harry! That was a nice piece of work! I tried to pop in, but if it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore, I might have stuck half myself in here and the other half outside." Tonks said with a grim expression, which is quite a show on her usually cheerful face.

Remus came forward, giving him a hug and kneeled in front of him. "Harry, What ever you did, don't do that again to us. We were worried sick when we came back the next morning after our meeting, you were nowhere near awake. Only Alastor's comfirmation that you are still breathing made us to not go crazy. Don't ever do that again."

"Ok people…um..I mean…Professors, I didn't do anything particular. I was just tired and fell asleep. I didn't even know I was out for three days!" Harry exclaimed, "What now?"

"You didn't do anything, Potter? Just like your arrogant father, always looking for attention, alwa….oops" Snape spat, but was cut off from mid sentence by Harry.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled and instantly Snape's mouth sealed itself tightly in a very thin line and his whole body went rigid in attention position, hands snapped up besides him.

There were snickers and coughs across the room. Older ones immediately tried to cover their laughter in emergency coughs but failing miserably. Ron and Tonks however were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. Ron's one hands were holding his sides and his face was flushing bright red, matching his red hair. Hermione was trying her best to give both Harry and Ron disapproving look, but her eyes betray her amusement. Tonks, on the other hand, was giving quite a sight. Her eyes were screwed shut with laughter and her hair was flashing rapidly from one color to another.

Harry's eyes switched from Snape's rigid body to those around the room. He was feeling quite satisfied himself, and proud, definitely proud of his work. Finally, he saw Professor McGonagal composed herself to her ever present stern expression and ordered, "Mr.Potter, you will release Professor Snape from whatever you did this instant. It is most inappropriate behavior of a student to attack a teacher. Now!"

Harry looked at her as if she was out of her cripple mind and said incredulously, "Professor, I didn't do anything. I just told him to shut up and…see…he shut up. I don't know any spell to shut a person up. And I did not attack him, he attacked me with his dirty mouth, and therefore he should get detention," Harry finished crossing his arms over his chest, his face smug.

"Harry!" Hermione smacked his arms and yelled.

"Hey! What was that for!" Harry said indignantly.

"You are being a prat to professor, Harry!" Hermione scowled him. "Apologize now!"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

Harry was now both annoy and tired of everyone around him constantly bucking their big, ugly noses in his business. He made up his mind and held up his hand in Ron's direction to stop him from further comment at Hermione which would just set off their constant bickers.

"Alright. Professor Snape, professor McGonagal, I'm sorry for whatever you think is I did," Harry paused for a moment, "Everyone, thanks for your concern over me. Now, if you will excuse me, I am taking a nice, long holiday for my self. I will see you all soon."

He turned to Ron and Hermione and grinned broadly, "Hey guys, thanks for coming here. I appreciate that. I will see you on September 1st."

"Moony, see you soon. Don't try to find me, I will show up when I finish holiday. Cheers everyone!" And with that Harry disappeared without even a faint sound.

Everyone was staring at the spot where Harry had been. Their eyes were wide and mouths hanging open. "Cool" Ron and most order members chorused quietly.

Hermione however was closing and opening her mouth in search of the right words. And finally she blustered out, "He can't apparate! He's only 16 and he doesn't even have apparation license! And Professor Dumbledore said Harry couldn't apparate or port-key out of this house without him giving permission to the wards! It can't be!"

"Well, he just did," Remus said quietly, "I can't control this kid. He is doing whatever he wants right under the noses of fully trained people."

"I can't believe he just did that," Tonks said, eyes sparkling, "and what do we do with professor Snape? Moody doesn't seem to be able to revive him."

"_Finite Incantation," _McGonagal muttered, pointing her wands at Snape. Nothing seems to happen for a moment. Suddenly, Snape's eyebrows began to fall down from their positions and in a matter of time; Snape was left without eyebrows or eyelashes. His position, however, remained just as rigid as before, not a single part moved from the previous position.

McGonagal stared at the proceeding, shock expression written in her usual stern face. She seemed to be forgetting her usual expression for now. Her face turned to horror when nothing was left on Snape's face. Snape's face began to contort into horror and utter hatred and loathing.

The room was once again filled with hysteric laughter from Tonks and Ron. Remus, this time however, couldn't control himself and began to shake uncontrollably while trying to hold back his laughter with all his might. Hermione and the rest of the women in the room fell into a series of giggles contest.

Finally, Moody growled loudly between his snickering, "Alright people, let's move. To Headquarters." With that said he grabbed Snape's arms and disappeared with a loud pop. Soon a series of pops follows and the room remained as silent as an empty room could be.

A/N: There you go! I'm currently working on chapter 7. I need new character names! Help! In the next chapter, there will be less boring stuffs. More surprises coming! You will never guess where Harry goes. Keep up people!


	3. My Angle

**LORD OF ZENTH MAGE**

**CHAPTER :2 MY ANGEL**

Harry reappeared with a thud on the ground. He swore loud for his luck with such traveling. _Portkey and Floo traveling are bad enough, and here I thought whatever this would be at least kind enough to let me stand for once! _He thought bitterly.

After brushing off leaves and dirt from his cloths, he began to survey the environment surrounding him.

He, as he observed, was surrounded by enormous trees and bushes. He looks at the trees surrounding him with wild wonder. The trees were at least 5 feet in diameters. They look ancient, older than Hogwart Castle itself. He thought they looked as old as time it self. The tree barks looked the wrinkles on the oldest man's face. He looked up along the tree trunks. They went up, up, and up till where they seem to touch the clear blue sky. The tree leaves were so thick that even the noon Sun rays had to struggle through them. The small amount of light lit the ground of the forest dimly.

With the help of the dimly lit light, Harry continued to survey around the forest floor. There were thick, wild bushes spread across as far as his eyes could see which is not very far because of the thickness of the forest and the poor lit light.

Harry considered what to next. After a moment of consideration, he began to walk through bushes and enormous tree trunks. He was mildly surprise by the lack of animal sounds. '_Even the forbidden forest is not this dead silent,' _he compared._ 'Come to think of it. This forest seem to be much, much more dangerous than the forbidden forest where there resided enormous spiders, Centaurs, Gwarp, and many deadly creatures.'_

And suddenly, Harry stop dead in his track. Confused, he looked around him carefully. He became more confused when he noticed that he was just a hundred yards from his starting point. There around the where he appeared in circle was a trail, in perfect circle. "Did I do that? I was sure there was nothing of the sort when I first arrived here." He said out loud.

He turned back at the starting point and started towards opposite direction. A moment later, he was back at the same place where he started. His eyes widened in horror and he began to walk in another direction. Again, he was back at the same place where he started off. He began to panic at this point. For quite sometime, he would walk out to different directions, but to no avail. He was always back at the same place no matter how much he tried not to end up at that place. Finally he gave up and slumped down on the ground.

There was a soft giggle from behind him. He whirled around and nearly backed away from what he saw. There, just a hundred yard from him between two large ancient trunks was a creature that he had never seen. It was big, twice the size and height of the African wild elephant he had seen on Dudley's TV. It was white, pure white. Its pure color seemed to eliminate the darkness around it. However, it was not the only sight that made his eyes wide.

On the creature's back was the most stunning sight he had ever seen…_well save from the sight of the enormous creature he'd just seen. _A girl around his age was standing with a bemused expression on her face. Her sea blue eyes were twinkling brightly under dark, thick eyelashes. Her eyebrows were curve in a perfect position and were at a reasonable high above her eyes. Harry's eyes moved down to her lips and his throat suddenly went dry. Her lips were soft and free from cosmetic. Harry licked his lips unconsciously at the mental image of those soft lips on his. He mentally shrugged the image off and continued to "look" at the girl. She seemed to be 5'6", three inches below him. Her physique was that of slim, but not really thin. The perfect curves and shapes were in the right places.

He heard her speak to him in a language that he could not understand. He shook his head to show he did not understand. She spoke again and Harry wished he could understand her and make a conversation with her. Surprisingly, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he felt a tingle in the back of his head.

As soon as the tingle left, he caught the last bit of the girl's words. "…… here?"

Harry asked the girl with excitement, "Sorry, what did you say?" He faintly noticed that his lips were moving in unfamiliar movement.

The girl's seemed to be surprised and a relief expression washed over her face. She said with a soft, gentle melodic voice, "Good! Now you are with me. I thought you couldn't speak."

"Hey! I'm not mute, you know. I'm insulted!" Harry replied with an amused tone.

"All right, sorry. I asked you who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl said in what seemed to be apologetic tone. However, her facial expression betrayed her amusement.

"Apology accepted," Harry said grinning, "Now, as for who I am and what I am doing here, I could ask you the same. What about I'll tell mine and you tell yours. Deal?"

"Deal," the girl said immediately, grinning broadly.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," Harry said extending his hand.

"Rupa Rajibnebular. Nice to meet you too," She said eyeing his extended hand with a confuse look.

Harry retreated his hand and blush slightly, "Oh, you do not shake hands then." He shifted his stance into more comfortable position and continued, "I was looking for a nice place for a nice holiday. I don't know why I ended up here. What is this place anyway?"

The girl seemed to consider his answer for a moment. She shook her head slightly as if to rid of her confusion. She spoke in the same soft and gentle voice, "Ok. I am here because the blasted brother of mine chased me around. I was trying to find a good hiding place when I saw you circling around again and again." She finished with a giggle that sent Harry blushing furiously. "This is in the very deepest part of Himalaya. No one outsider had been here for centuries, or at least that's what I heard from the Elders."

Harry's eyes bulged out in horror. He spluttered out, "Yo-you mean I _am_ in Asia?"

The girl looked at him curiously before answering, "You are now in India. Wait…how come you ended up here if you don't know where this place is? And how did you pass our _guards _without their notice? Where did you come from?"

"Wow…slow down. You're making my head spin. One at a time please. To answer your questions, I don't know how I ended up here. I was hoping to find a nice place when I _shifted _away. And I didn't see any guard of yours. I came here directly. I'm from Europe, England."

Rupa looked pensive for a moment and looked at him deep in the eyes. "I could not sense any faulty of ill intention from you. If you even try think of something bad, Nia here would be happy to make your bones into smaller pieces." She finished looking down at the creature meaningfully.

Harry gulped down at the thought of a _big_ creature, or elephant- look-alike, crushing its massive leg on him. "Thanks for your kind warning. I will remember that." He said sarcastically.

Rupa laugh softly at his expression, "Don't worry. Nia is not that bad. Aren't you Nia?" She bent down and bent the creature on the head.

The creature let out a loud cry that sounds like lion roaring and nodded its head vigorously.

Harry looked at the creature in amazement. He couldn't contain his curiosity in him any more and shot it to the girl, "Your crea…I mean..Nia understand you?"

"Of course she does! But I warn you don't try to touch or talk to her, she can do real nasty things." She replied proudly for her _pet_, head held high and perfect chest raised.

"O…K…" Harry said slowly, eyeing the creature cautiously. And suddenly he remembered something and asked the girl, "Hey, do you know why I was..um..going around in the same place?"

Rupa giggled, "Oh you want to know why you are making circles?" She controlled her shaking body from giggle and straightened her face to a serious expression. She looked up and down Harry as if judging him. Finally, she connected her soft blue eyes with Harry's green eyes and spoke, "You see the bushes around you?" At his nod, she continued. "They are not there for no reason. They are placed in a particular structure. It is an ancient kind of maze called _Rajz_. Once you got inside them, you will never be able to get out of the maze unless someone who controls the maze released you."

Harry's eyes widen, "You mean I will be stuck in here forever? Oh no…"

"Yes," She said seriously.

"Oh no…so much for a holiday," Harry groaned loudly.

Rupa broke in to a fit of laughter. Harry looked at her as if she were insane. "What? This is not funny." Harry said, hurt and anger dripping in his voice.

Rupa began to slow down her laughter into giggles, "It's just that your face looked priceless! I should scare you more sometimes." She finished her giggles and straightened her body, "don't worry, you're safe with me. I can get you out of here."

Harry let out a breath of relief. Suddenly, his body became rigid and turned to his right abruptly. A sharp, pointed object was whizzing towards him in high speed from between the ancient tree branches. Harry held out his had toward the object and it hit an invisible barrier without a sound and shattered in to a thousand pieces. The pieces suspended in midair as if waiting for command. Harry flicked his wrist and the pieces flew towards the trees at twice the speed it had come.

"NOO!" Rupa shouted frantically. Harry immediately waved his hand toward the flying objects. The objects suddenly changed direction and shot through the nearby not-so-lucky ancient tree trunk and hit deep into the one behind it.

"RAJIG! COME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Rupa yelled on top of her lungs.

A black blur flew out of the tree leaves towards Rupa's creature. It landed smoothly besides Rupa. Harry could see it was a boy, dressed in black with golden trimmed. Rupa took hold of the boy's ear by the tip and said in a dangerous voice, "What were you thinking, you stupid git! Apologize now!"

The boy yelped in pain and screwed his face. He turned to Harry and whispered in a deep voice, "I'm sorry to attack you. I thought you were going to harm my sister. I'm sorry"

Rupa released the boy's air and said to Harry, "I'm sorry for what my brother did. And thanks for not killing him."

Harry waved her off and asked, "So, this is your brother who chased you around?" Harry turned to the boy and said in a cheerful voice, "Hey, my name is Harry Potter. Why is your sister running away from you? Can you teach me whatever it is?"

The boy began to relax from Harry's tone and grinned ear to ear, "Rajig Rajibnebular. Rupa is my twin sister." His grinned became broader and looked at Rupa mischievously, "I was just giving herr…"

Rajig couldn't finish what he was saying and gulped down nervously. Confused, Harry looking at the direction where Rajig was looking and he too gulped down unconsciously.

Rupa's eyes were glistering dangerously, giving away her message easily. She spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "If you continue that I will do something that you will wish loosing your voice for a week is sweet."

Rajig paled, "Ooo.kk, I promised I won't say anything."

"Good! Now you are learning something," Rupa said, smiling sweetly at her brother. She turned to Harry was looking at the both of them curiously, and blushed furiously.

Harry asked her curiously, "What was all that about and what did he do to make you loss his voice?"

A/N: There you go again! Tell me what you think. I will be updating once in every three days. Thanks.


	4. Don't Sneak Aroun My Mind!

_Rajig paled, "Ooo.kk, I promised I won't say anything."_

_"Good! Now you are learning something," Rupa said, smiling sweetly at her brother. She turned to Harry was looking at the both of them curiously, and blushed furiously._

_Harry asked her curiously, "What was all that about and what ever did he do to loose his voice?" _

Rupa decidedly stayed silent and glared at Rajig.

Rajig gulped down and turned away from his sister. His face lit up upon seeing Harry as if he had seen a way out of hell itself. "So Harry Potter, what was that you used on my dagger? I still can't believe you cracked it like glass! It was made of the finest metal in the whole Kingdom!"

Harry answered sheepishly, "Sorry for your dagger. Call me Harry." Harry didn't know how to answer Rajig's question since he himself was as clueless as the other two. All he did was merely raised his hand in defense. Besides, he didn't want to have a dagger pierce through him now, did he? Harry raised his an eye brow, "And what is that the Kingdom I hear about?"

"Let's not stand here all day," Rupa cut in, "We'll go see the High Council since you, Harry, are a _special _guest here. Come on Harry! Join us here!" She said patting a place on the white creature.

Harry looked at the giant creature wearily and asked Rupa uncertainly, "Are you sure she won't do anything? And besides, how do I get on? She must be at least 15 feet tall!"

"Don't worry. She won't do anything to the one I invited." She assured him. "Why don't you _shift _to here? You said you _shifted _from your place to here."

"I actually don't…" Harry began and stopped abruptly as he came face to face with Rupa on the creature's back. Their faces were very close that Harry could feel her warm breath playing over his face. Harry could even scent her nice, fresh, and warm body scent. He felt a pleasantly warm and nice tingle shot through his veins across his entire body. He inhaled long and deep breath of her scent and closed his eyes in satisfaction. He had never felt this pleasantness with any girl he knew, at least as long as he could remember.

A moment later he opened his eyes hesitantly and was immediately drawn to a pair of deep ocean blue eyes. He didn't try to take off his eyes. Instead he stared deep into the beautiful eyes that were peering at him intently from under thick eyelashes. Harry was sure that he had seen different emotions were flashing at those blue eyes at high speed though he could put his finger on what they are. He felt like his entire life and his very soul were thoroughly examined and were being accepted by those deep blue eyes.

Harry was violently pulled back from his little world to his surrounding by the sound of throat clearing. He could feel his face began to burn from inside out. He also noticed that Rupa's face was also turning beet red which Harry thought was really cute. He wondered how it is possible that he could still think such thing in such embarrassing moment.

They both whipped their heads to where the sound was coming. They both turned even redder to the tip of their ears at the sight before them. Rajig was grinning from ear to ear and his hands were clapped before him in anticipation. His eyes were jumping from Harry to Rupa, and then to Harry. He opened his mouth to speak, probably to tease, eyes glinting with mischief, but was effectively shut up with an 'afff' by Rupa's hand. Rupa glared dagger at her brother, face still bright red, and spoke, "Shall we go then?"

"We shall!" Harry replied almost too quickly. He was embarrassed beyond words, but was still consuming the experience with a flip-flop in his stomach. His blood was running super fast thanks to the malfunctioning hurt. He could hear his heart pounding clear as if he was hearing an enormous dragon pounding on the ground. He quickly peered toward Rupa in fear of she might hear the thundering heart and saw her quickly looked away blushing furiously.

Harry looked away quickly. It was now that he realized that the creature there were on was moving quickly through the ancient tree trunks and the bushes. He noticed that the creature was moving in a peculiar pattern. The creature, Nia as Rupa called it, would go ten paces (animal pace, people!) to its left, then two paces forward, and then seven paces to its right. This pattern goes on for about ten minutes and it was now moving straight forward between the trees as normal as it could be.

Rajig let out a sigh of relief and exclaim, "Thanks Raka, we're now out of the Rajz Maze! I never like going in there. Why did you go there, Rupa?"

Rupa ignored him and turned to Harry who wore a puzzle expression. She said, "You see those patterns Nia was making? She was going at the only path that can lead you outside the maze. I would just rather pop us out if we could, but since it is only one way in. You can pop in, but not pop out. Now, we will be popping out of here just outside the City."

Harry nodded his understanding and felt a whoosh of air rush pass his face. It stopped as suddenly as it came and Harry was aware that they were now at a different location. "Wow! This thing…I mean…Nia is amazing. How did she do that?" He asked no one in particular.

This time, Rajig was the one who answered, "This is not the only thing she can do," he said patting Nia fondly, "you'd be surprise if you see how much she can actually do."

Harry only managed "Wow!"

Rupa put her left hand on her heart while holding out her right hand in front of her and spoke in deep, solemn voice, "We, Rupa Rajibnebular, Rajig Rajibnebular, and Harry Potter ask your permission to enter the City! We mean no harm."

As soon as she finished her words, a golden light shimmered before them and spread across their bodies. Harry was now feeling an amazing feeling that was coming from the light. It was enquiring yet comforting, powerful yet gentle. He felt a part of him that was missing unnoticed by him fit itself in the right place like a missing jigsaw piece finally fitted in its rightful place.

He could hear a soft humming of something that is not living yet alive. It felt welcoming and Harry could feel a warm feeling spread through him. He could hear, or rather feel, _it_ humming happily. Finally, with a bright flash of light, something appeared before Harry's eyes where there once was a plain of wild grass. Harry's jaw dropped and eyes bulged out in many times in one day, quite a record, actually.

In front of him was a large city that spread across as far the land. The city was surrounded by what seemed like thick, shimmering, and transparent energy. The thin and colorful energy lines were criss-crossing on the surface of the shimmering doom. The shimmering doom was engulfing the whole city. Harry wondered what would happened if he neared such amount of energy, let alone touch.

Inside the transparent doom was a well planned city, Main Road lying in the middle of the City and end at a large, magnificent Palace. The Palace was built in pure gold; Harry presumed judging by the sunlight reflecting brightly from the walls. It was as large as Hogwart itself but looked much nicer. Smaller roads were crossing the Main Road perpendicularly. There were about 90 smaller roads that were crossing the Main Road and between them were spacious looking houses with golden color. Harry quickly surmised that there were about 900 households in the City minus the Palace.

His musing was cut off by Rupa. "Harry, are you coming, or are you just going to stand there." She said looking back to Harry from near the shimmering doom wall. Apparently she and her brother had walked to the wall while Harry was goggling at the City.

"Sorry," Harry muttered quietly and hurried off to the twins. As he stood besides the twins near the doom wall, it flashed multi color in a matter of second and hummed loudly. The twins backed away from the doom wall quickly their faces paling. They shouted at Harry shakily, "Ha-Harry! B-b-back off quic-quickly!" Their faces paled even more matching ghost color when they saw Harry didn't move one bit.

Harry was too engrossed in the humming sound and the warm feeling that engulfing that he did not notice the twins' expression, nor did he hear their panic voices. He was concentrating at the humming and the warm when a golden ray slowly emitted from the now glowing doom and connected to his forehead. It quickly spread to his entirely body and soon Harry was enveloped in a golden blanket of energy. Harry could feel the light, whatever it is, merged with his very core, nerves, cells and veins. He noted that it became one with him and he became one with it.

Soon the light faded away and in front of Harry was a wide door way that leads to the City through the energy doom. Around the door were electric charges running around the shape of the door with sharp cracks. Harry looked besides him toward the twins and noted they were not there. He quickly looked around and breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the twin standing on the ground near Nia. It was then that Harry noticed the state they were in.

Their eyes were nearly popping out of their heads and their faces were as white as a sheet. They were staying at him and then to the opening door and then again to Harry. It goes on for quite a moment and Harry began to feel nervous thinking that he might have done the forbidden thing which the City could punish him. He had read a lot in about how severe a Kingdom could punish to the people who breaks the Kingdom's rule.

Harry was about to said something to the twin when he _felt _an enormous amount of power began to build behind him just near the entrance to the City. He spun around on his heels and stared straight at the rippling energy that was building. As he continued to look, three figures materialized two feet above the ground. Harry took a step back in surprised and took a good look at the three figures. They seem to be startled when they saw that Harry was staring straight at them when they appeared. The figure in the middle was of a tall man with a staff holding in his right hand. He looked very old, very old indeed. Old might his age be, he seemed quite fit and his body was emitting calmness and unlimited power. His face was long and thin, and his eyes were deep ocean blue eyes just like Rupa's. His long, black beard hung over his navel and his long, black hair was coiled around his head like a poisonous serpent.

The other two on the left and right were look alike. They seem to be in their 70s and the one on the right side was carrying an enormous leather book and the one on the left side was carrying something that he could not put his fingers on.

"Papa!" The twins shouted and ran to the man on the right side. They hugged the man fiercely and began mumbling something that Harry couldn't hear clearly. The man nodded in surprise and turned to the old man in the middle and whispered something. The old man's eyes widen slightly and looked up at sharply. He stepped forward and spoke in a deep, gentle voice, "Greetings young one. We welcome you to the City."

The man with the enormous book flipped through the pages while mumbling something. Harry looked at them all in interest and replied the old man's greeting politely, "Thank you for inviting me to the City. I am most honored."

The old man's eyes lit up and spoke again in the same tone, "We are pleased to welcome you, young one. If you don't mind, would you spare a few answers for our questions?"

"There will be no problem," Harry stated, "I myself would like to know a few answers to my questions later on. Perhaps, you could provide me?"

"Of course, young one, we will try to our best to find answers to your questions." The old man replied smiling gently. "Young one, how did you feel just before the door to the City opened?"

Harry smiled at the thought of the welcoming feeling he was getting from the doom. He noticed that all was straining their ears for his answers, different expressions on their faces. Some looked excited, some looked pensive, and the old man…his expression was unreadable.

"It was nice really. I could hear the humming from something that seemed alive but not live. It sounded strange, powerful, and welcoming. When the light from the doom wall touched me, I felt it fused with me, or I fused with it, I don't really know. It felt…um…good…I guess." He finished uncertainly.

The old man's eyes ablaze with unseen power and…joy? Harry could see something wet began to shine in the old man's eyes and his wrinkles from old age seemed to fade away in a considerable amount. The two men on either side of the old man looked shocked, and the shock turn in to a wide grin. The all seemed to let out the breaths they were holding, even the twins.

The old man nodded to Harry, "And may I ask why are you looking at us when we appear? Did you know where we will appear?" This again caught everyone's attention.

"Yeah Harry, you just suddenly turn around and stared into the air where Papa and Grandpa scene-changed in."

"Well I don't actually know you will be there. I just saw the energy swirling and concentrating at that place, and you just appeared!" Harry finished, feeling foolish for saying he could see something when the twins said there was nothing.

"Interesting, young one, very interesting indeed. It seems like we will need a long discussion before the Council Hearing." The old man said thoughtfully but jovially."

Harry's ears perked up at the mention of the Council Hearing. "I am not in trouble, am I! I didn't do anything, honest!"

The old man chuckled, "Relax young one. You are no means in trouble. I dare say it might actually turn out to be…let's say…ground shaking Hearing."

Harry still looked doubtful and Rupa giggled madly. "Harry! Why are you so afraid of? We won't eat you or anything, you know."

"Hey! Look from my side. Just an hour ago I was stuck in that whatis maze, then you turned up with giant Nia. And then your brother tried to murder me. On top of all that, the wards sang to me! Eeuw! So much for a day." Harry said looking slightly put out.

Rupa giggled even harder, "Harry! The look on your face!" She stopped abruptly and blushed at the curious and amused looked on the elders' faces. She looked up at her father with a huff, "Papa, what are you looking at?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and wonder why she called Papa to his father.

Suddenly, Rupa jumped in the air with a shriek. Everyone looked alert immediately and looked around them quickly. Rupa, though, was just looking extremely surprised and looked at with wide eyed. "Don't do that!" She hissed surprising everyone. Rajig eyed Harry suspiciously.

Harry was so surprised for sudden outburst of Rupa and couldn't reply her. He was wondering what she's on about while all of them jumped high in the air looking horrified.

Now Harry was beginning to panic. What's this all about? He looked around nervously the source of the sudden action that caused the others. What? I don't see anything.

There was a yelp of surprise again from the others quickly followed by a loud lion roar from Nia. Now, Harry was truly horrified. Damn! What is happening!

The others, bar the old this time, jumped back behind the old man this time and Nia disappeared with a pop.

Harry turned to the old man and ask shakily, "Um…what is going on here? Why were you all jumping? Where does Nia go?

"Truly amazing young one…amazing indeed. Quite astonishing." The old man said staring intently at Harry, who looked bewildered. Then he muttered quietly to himself, "Though why am I surprised with this. This must be just a taste of what he is truly capable of Once he is fully transformed."

"Young Lord, I beg your forgiveness for our action. We will control ourselves next time, Young Lord." The old man said bowing deeply. The others looked uncertain for a moment before they followed suit the old man's gesture.

Harry was now horrified beyond words. Not only did the respectable and powerful looking old man addressed him as 'Young Lord', but also he and the other aristocratic looking nobles bowed to him respectfully.

"Um…what is going on here? Don't do that!" Harry said backing away from them.

The old man and the others straightened themselves faced Harry, heads bowed slightly and eyes not meeting his.

That's it! Harry thought he had had enough. They had made him feel quite out of place and uncomfortable. He _willed_ them to be faced directly eye level to him, not even the old man would escape that.

It turned out that his will was fulfilled. "Don't you ever do that again without good reason!" He hissed them angrily. Then he quickly transformed his anger in to a happy one. "Now it is taken care of, would you mind telling me why you did what you did starting from Rupa's surprise?" He said light-heartedly.

The old man let out a long breath and sucked in enough air as though this was his last breath, "It was your doing Young Lord. Although I am not certain why my great-granddaughter was so—surprise, I am sure the rest are your doings, Young Lord." He finished while waiting for an outburst from his Young Lord.

Harry was now confused, "What did I do? I didn't even move a single inch."

"Young Lord, if you will allow me, I suggest that we head to the Palace. I will explain what I can along the way. If I am not mistaken, you have called upon your aids and they will be here shortly to day."

"Ok" Harry said and moved besides Rupa automatically. His uneasiness eased away immediately when Rupa put her small hands in his. Her small hands felt perfect in his and he was now hoping he would never have to let her hand go away. _Oh Craps! Where do they come from? _He was busy thinking that he didn't notice an odd glance he was receiving from Rupa.

As they walked passed the doom door, Harry could have sworn he heard lumpy greeting from the transparent energy doom. He shrugged it off. When all of them were safely inside, the doom door closed itself, weaving energy lines and cracking from the electric charge.

"So?" Harry prompted; looking at the old man's direction who was walking Rupa's other side.

"Forgive me for an old man's forgetfulness, Young Lord. As I was saying, the action that caused us _extremely _surprise was your doing, Young Lord. You seemed to be throbbing our mind with your thoughts, Young Lord. Did you not thinking any thing particular when my granddaughter _acted_ in surprised?"

"I heard Harry…that is…Lord…Harry…say 'I wonder why did she call her father Papa?' At the same time I feel confused…not from why I hear the voice in my head…but from Harry himself. I don't know why." Rupa said looking thoughtful, a little frown forming on her face. Harry was busy staying at her face change from embarrassment and confusion into thoughtfulness with a cute frown on her face.

Rajig seconded his sister's testament, "Yes, I also heard Harry say…'I wonder what she's on about…' or something close to that. I also felt confused and surprised from Harry himself." He finished with a frown on his face.

Harry snapped out of his 'studying' and said in surprise, "How did you know what I was thinking? Are you all legillimens?"

"No, Young Lord we are not legiwhatis. The last one I felt took me off guard that I had to take cover behind High Counselor." The man with a strange thing said looking sheepish.

"Actually, I myself had to refrain from taking cover." The old man said with a chuckle, his eyes ablaze again with mirth.

"Yes, it was quite unnerving to have a strong feeling that is not yours in your head. I felt it try to separate my not so organized mind into pieces." Rupa's father admitted from Harry's other side.

Harry was now half listening to the conversation, half surveying the nearby houses along the main road that led to the Palace, which is still a good distance from where they were now.

He closed his mouth near Rupa's ear whispering, "Why are all the people looking at us so strange? Is it normal?"

Harry could feel she shivered slightly before answering. She whispered back at him in his ear. He barely registered what she was saying. He felt her warm breath tickling his ear playfully and a shiver run up and down his spine.

"As normal as it could be. After all, it is not everyday sight that the High Counselor, the Keeper of The Book, and the Keeper of the Palace walk around the City. Above all of the things, it is you that they are most interested. None of us has seen a stranger before. But I bet I'll be seeing loads of strangers since you're here now."

Harry nodded his thanks to her and asked the Old man, the High Counselor, as Rupa mentioned, "So, what is it that I am doing to you, the mind probing, as you called it? Is it telepathy?"

The High Counselor replied, "It is not telepathy, Young Lord. Do you know what telepathy does, Young Lord?"

"Is it a kind of sending message to the second person or third person through mind link?" Harry said unsure.

"You are right, Young Lord. Telepathy can send message to other people's mind by concentrating on the person or persons you want to send. It takes energy to send a message to a person. But it take more energy to send messages to two persons at a time or at a separate times. It is draining if the person you are sending message is a range that is two miles radius. It is unheard of a person sending messages from a city to anther person at another city through telepathy, let alone country and continent." The High Counselor finished taking a deep breath of air after such long speech.

"So what's mind-throbbing?" Harry asked curiously not caring if he is rude or not.

The High counselor didn't seem to care his attitude either, for he concentrated for his long speech again. "Mind-throbbing is a rare ability. It only comes with a certain race. Mind you if there are too many mind-throbber running around, I daren't think what would happen. As you heard from us earlier, we don't just hear you, we also feel whatever you are feeling. You can also manipulate other's mind by sending false feeling. Let's say, you want to make a happy man cry within second, all you have to do is imprint your sorrows into the other's mind. The rest will take care of itself."

Harry was now eager to learn a way to torture the ferret boy Malfoy slimmy git. He asked the High Counselor eagerly, "So does the mind-throbbing has range limit? How long it take to use it? And how do I know if it works or not on the person I imprint my false feeling?"

The others chuckled while Rupa giggled shaking her head. The old man took care of the explaining, "Mind-throbbing does not have limit. It also doesn't drain your energy like telepathy. It fuels on the feeling that you send to imprint on the person's mind. The stronger the feeling you try to imprint, the greater and easier you can imprint your message, your feeling. Mind-throbbing has no special training. The only training is through practice. You practice on your own on whatever you desire unless it is lethal level. You will know if your mind-throbbing works or not by feeling the feed-back. It is like a two way messaging only the receiving end cannot do anything. You will receive what the receiver feels by _knowing, _not emotionally feeling of course. You will just know what he is feeling like you know how to walk. You don't actually think to walk or you don't actually know how to walk."

Harry's eyes were now glinting with mischievous sparkles. His face was now splitting into a stupid grin that hung from ear to ear. Rupa eyed him suspiciously and whispered dangerously to his ear, "Don't even think about trying things on me. I will personally take care of your vocal chords." Harry just gave her a lopsided grin.

At that time, the Keeper of the Palace, the man who was holding strange thing, announced, "Welcome to the Palace of Rajibnebular, Young Lord!"

A/N: **_Well, I can't say I'm not satisfied with this chapter. Reviews and Questions & Comments welcome! Let me remind you that this will be an absolute invincible Harry Potter fiction. Of course he will learn from some world major conquerors, like Roman, Greek, France, India, England, Mongolia, China, Native Americans, Africa, Master of Nuclear technology, Master of Nanotechnology, and much, much more. Also, I plan to give him quite a few pairings from different. Next chapter will be learning the art of Chinese Lost Arts from a Master. Basically, he will learn freezing someone without wand or touching. That will not be magic. There will be more romance too. Just relax and see for your self!_**

_**Cheers!**_


	5. Gathering

**Lord of Zenth Mage**

**Chapter: 5 Gathering**

_Harry's eyes were now glinting with mischievous sparkles. His face was now splitting into a stupid grin that hung from ear to ear. Rupa eyed him suspiciously and whispered dangerously to his ear, "Don't even think about trying things on me. I will personally take care of your vocal chords." Harry just gave her a lopsided grin._

_At that time, the Keeper of the Palace, the man who was holding strange thing, announced, "Welcome to the Palace of Rajibnebular, Young Lord!"_

Harry looked at the towering Palace in front of the group. It looked much bigger than when he saw it from the distance.

As they neared the enormous door, they heard a sound of loud groaning with some crackles from the Palace. The Palace Keeper and the High Counselor shared a silent look before leading the way into the big entrance hall. As he passed through the door to the hall, Harry felt something cold washed over him. He shivered slightly. He felt a soft, tiny hand took his and squeezed. He tilted his head to see Rupa giving him a soft smile encouragingly.

Harry could see a small gathering of five strange looking people standing near an empty throne. Harry could only stare the strangest gathering he had ever seen so far. The group was standing side by side facing at the door. There was an old monk at the far right side of the group. His bald head had two rows of eight strange dots in vertical. His long, white eyebrows were swaying over his face gently.

To the left of the old monk were an extremely old man and a young girl. The old man was supported by the young girl beside him. He looked like ready to collapse any time without warning, yet his eyes were glowing with excitement. To the left of the girl was the biggest man Harry has ever seen. The giant had red skin. His muscles were emerging from the animal skin the man was wearing. He seemed no less than seven feet tall. To the left of the giant were a man in his forties and a man in his early twenties. They looked similar. _Father and son _Harry summarized. They both had identical bows on their back.

They all bowed their heads slight to Harry's group.

"We greet you young Lord." They chorused in unison. Harry was wondering how they produced the same sentence while moving their lips different when Rupa nudged him on his side.

Harry looked confusedly at the group before him and said, "Greetings."

The Palace Keeper decided to jump in at that moment, "Greetings East Dragons. If you would follow me to the War Chamber, we have much to discuss."

"Lead the way Sazj," the High Counselor voiced.

They all filed out to the door to the right of the Hall with the Keep on the lead. Upon entering the Chamber, they could see it was spacious with a large, round table in the middle. Maps were drawn on the walls around the Chamber and they seem to shimmer every now and then. They each took a seat around the table, Rupa right beside of Harry.

The High Counselor stood up and cleared his throat a moment later. He began, "Welcome Young Lord, East Dragons of The Force, and my friends. This is the day we have been long waiting for. This is the day we all shall begin our lives."

Everyone, bar Harry nodded their heads solemnly, their faces filled with excitement. Utterly confused, Harry voice his thought, "Um, not to be rude, but what is all this about? And who are all of you really?"

"Quite right Young Lord. I shall explain everything in a moment for this is all about you. However, I would like to introduce everyone first." The High Counselor turned to man with the large leather book and said to Harry, "This is my son, Abdula Rajibnebular. He is the Keeper of the Book of the Kingdom. He is also currently the acting Maha Rajah (ruler of some kind). He will soon be handing it to the rightful Lord." Then he turned to the man with the strange thing, "This is Abu Sazj, The Keeper of the Palace. He manages the functioning of the Palace with power of the Rod of the last Lord," he said pointing to the strange thing in the man's hand. It was made of crystal and was about 12 inches long.

The High counselor motioned to the old monk and said to Harry, "This is High Mage Chinn Tao of Holy Temple Shoaling. He is called upon from China by you Young Lord. He is the Uncle of the current Head of the Holy Temple and is well known for his deadly power, _Seven Paces."_

And then he turned again to the old man who was leaning back on the chair heavily, "This is Master Mage Pai Mei, the head of Wu Dan. He has reached to the point to which he doesn't need a weapon anymore. He himself is the weapon. This is the highest of the sword wielding skill. The fine young lady is his great-great granddaughter, Mage Pai Mei Yuan."

The girl's eyes flickered toward Harry, and Harry felt like he'd skipped the steps of the stairs. Her eyes have the power to startle him for no reason. They were of brown color and looked extremely innocent.

The High Counselor turned to the last remaining three and introduced them to Harry. "They are the Warriors of Mongolia. They are the last remaining descendants of the Warrior of Emperor Ghin GiKhan. Anko Khan here," he said pointing to the giant man, "is the personal bodyguard and War Strategist. His line disappeared somehow after the fall of Emperor. The loss of them led to the downfall of the Emperor line." He motion to the older man with the bow and said, "This is Kublai Khan VI. He is the descendant of the commander of Strike Force. His specialize area is bow and arrow. He could shot a fly at dead center from 300 yards. His son, Kublai Khan XI, can hit a bug from 200 yards."

"Wow!" was all Harry could say after introduction. The Uncle of the legendary Shoaling Temple, The Master of Wu Dan Swordsmanship school, a beautiful wild flower, the personal guard of Ghin GiKhan, a pair of bull's-eyes shooters! What a day!

The Palace Keeper spoke something to the Rod and not long after that, two girls and two boys walked into the Chamber swiftly carrying steaming silver mugs and some kind of bakery. The smell from the mug and the bakery made Harry's stomach gave a loud growl. Harry blushed beet-red and mumbled a quick apology to the now looking amused Rupa. "Sorry, I haven't had anything since I left. To top all that, I had quite a lot of excitement to make me hungry."

Rupa giggled, "Hey, don't worry. And besides, no one heard your stomach growl…apart from me, that is."

Harry decided to have a little fun and concentrated. Soon, there were two loud growls coming from Rupa and Rajig's stomachs. The two of them looked bewildered for a moment thinking why their stomachs decided to announce their grand presence. Then at the look they are getting from the older ones, they both turned red and mumbled, "Oops! It wasn't me doing! Honest!"

Harry was turning red from suppressing his snickers. Pai Mei Yuan and Kublai Khan XI were also having a hard time controlling themselves from laughing.

Rupa's eyes darted to Harry sheepishly, and upon seeing his face, she narrowed her eyes and whispered dangerously at Harry, "Why do I feel like you have something to do with this."

"What? Why did you say that?" Harry asked innocently.

Their attentions were brought back to the group when they heard Master Mage Pai Mei speak in a calm and clear voice. His voice was filled with strength though his body seemed weak. He said, "Young Lord, you may be wondering why as to why we are here." This was not a question rather a statement. Harry nodded. Pai Mei continued, "You have heard of the legend of Mages, I presume?"

"Yes, my history of magic teacher said something about being rare to be a mage. I don't know more than that though." Harry answered squeezing his brain for any information on mages.

"It is correct that mages are very rare. Three or more mages at the same century is not heard of in millennia. Yet here we are, a High Mage and a Master Mage at a table." He said motioning his long, bony hand to monk Chinn Tao. He then looked at his granddaughter and said, "Yuan Yuan is not quite yet to the stage of a mage, but soon will be." His face became full of unknown expression and his almost entirely white eyes became sharper, as did the older ones in the room. The younger ones, including Kublai Khan XI, listened tentatively as the old mage spoke in a passionate voice. "After two days from now, I will be done with my duty that I have been instructed to long before my ancestors' times. I have been waiting to pass on what little I have to the One that is to be the Greatest of all."

The old mage paused for a moment before he spoke again, "Now, about the rank of Mages. The lowest being is Mage. It is a rank far above average wizards. Above the Mage rank is High Mage. It is the rank where you can manipulate magic around you. You can control Elementals, magical and non-magical creatures, and other's subconscious mind. The most powerful being currently in wizarding world is this rank. Above that rank is Master Mage. Master Mage can do all that High Mage can do, plus controlling both conscious and subconscious mind, controlling objects…weapons for example… at your will, and controlling the magic core of one being. Say, limiting a High Mage's magic core to the level of a non magical core."

Harry's eyes widened with horror and he could faintly hear Rupa's gasp and Rajig's in take of breath. If what he said is true, this old man, Pai Mei, could make Dumbledore or Voldemort a squib with a snap of his fingers. But why had he never heard of such powerful beings in the world.

He decided to speak but was stopped by the old monk's voice. "While Master Mages are capable of doing such great things, they are still nowhere near High Lord Mage. High Lord Mage is also called Zenth Mage, or Zen Master. Their power makes the other Mages look like a play toy for a baby. Zenth Mages or Zen Masters are able to command everything with a mere will power. To command their will power they must first be in a state of the highest emotional level, then to emotionless level and then finally to the level of balanced emotion. When at this stage, outsider help must be supplied."

Harry sipped strange liquid from the mug silently. It tasted strange. Smokes were steaming from the tip, but there was no hint of warmth in liquid. He picked up a piece of bakery. When he chewed on it, it tasted mixture of butter and honey. He listened to the monologue conversation while enjoying the strangely satisfying taste of the food and the drink.

_There would mean that being a High Lord Mage mean near non-human._


	6. Mage Knowledge Transfer

**Lord of Zenth Mage**

**Chapter:6 Mage Knowledge Transfer**

Harry was still contemplating on hearing there was someone with the power of a living embodiment of God when he heard High Counselor spoke again. "You, Young Lord, are the first in millennia to ever walk on earth as a High Lord Zenth Mage. But of course, you still need to reach to your full power, and that will be done in two days."

"What?" Shock took over Harry's body.

"Yes, Young Lord, you are a High Lord Mage. We will be helping you gain your full power and transfer our Mage knowledge. Not that our knowledge could compare to your power, but it might come in handy later." High Counselor said and nodded his head to High Mage Chinn Tao of Holy Temple Shoaling. "Brother Tao, if you would do the honor of initiating ceremony arrangement while I talked to my grandchildren. I will be back very soon."

Chinn Tao nodded his head in acceptance. "I will be honored as this is not everyday occurrence after all. Lord Buddha be with us."

High Counselor motioned to the twins to follow him. They got up and started walking to the door. Harry made to follow, but was halted by Pai Mei. "You will be needed at this ceremony High Lord," he said.

Harry glumly sat down but now before chancing a glance at the swaying back side of the retreating Rupa's figure. He looked away his gaze quickly, but was to be met by a curious and calculating face of Pai Mei Yuan. He didn't know what to do at being caught. He decidedly looked away from her and concentrated on Chinn Tao the monk. Harry say the monk rose from his seat and back away slightly from the chair he was sitting. He began to chant something with eyes closed and palms held up in front of his chest.

A moment later, the War Chamber shifted with a ripple of soft with light. The numerous maps on the wall and weapons disappeared only to be replaced by some curving letters that are composed with strokes, lines, and dots for each letter. Harry suspected that they were Ancient Chinese Characters. He had seen some modified Chinese characters from Cho Chang by accident.

The table and chairs were vanished, and somehow Harry and the others who were previously sitting on chairs were now sitting on the floor. A large circle with a line cut through the middle in a 'S' shape appeared on the floor. One half of the circle was black and the other was white. There were letters inside the circle too.

The High Counselor entered the room and stated, "I see you are ready to start. I took the liberty of arranging rooms for all of us here as I am sure you would be needing rest after the ceremony."

"Now I would like you all to sit around the Yin-Yen circle except that You Lord must sit in the center. I will be starting the initiation and you will follow one by one from my right side to the left." Pai Mei addressed them all and they complied what they were told.

Harry was confused and nervous at the same time. As he said in the center, he looked around and found that on the right side of Pai Mei was the High Counselor. To the left of Pai Mei was Chinn Tao who was supposed to be the one to seal the ceremony.

The room was so quite that Harry could hear the long and heavy intake of breath of the other occupants. They all seemed to be concentrating, eyes closed.

Without warning, Pai Mei spoke in deep and powerful voice, "I, Pai Mei, give my gift of Mastery of Swordsmanship, Mastery of Anti-gravity, and Mastery of Weapon Shooting to Harry Potter, High Lord of Zenth Mage, descendant of Power! I ask your permission High Lord.

Before Harry could think, his whole body relaxed and spoke in calm and powerful voice that was not his, "I grant permission. You will be welcome to the Council of Power."

A multi-color ray shot out from Pai Mei's outstretched hand, engulfing Harry and the whole circle which glowed in a golden doom. Harry felt something clicked inside him and felt a rush of something powerful flowed through his entire body. He felt light yet strong, numb yet sharp, and exhausted yet more powerful. The ray from Pai Mei's palm ceased and the old man looked like he had been lifted from a heavy burden.

High Counselor spoke in deep and mysterious voice, "I, Rajibnebular, High Counselor of the Kingdom of Rajibnebular, give my gifts of Mastery of Air-Walking, Mastery of Mind Shielding and Mind Reading, and Mastery of Photographic Memory to Harry Potter, High Lord of Zenth Mage, descendant of Power! I ask your permission High Lord."

"Permission granted. You will be joining the Council of Nebular."

A gray light shot out from High Counselor's hand and fused into the doom that surrounded Harry. Gray and purple light leapt out from the doom and entered either sides of Harry's temples. Something clicked again inside him. Harry felt his head cleared and his mind building a wall. It was a maze wall much like a maze in the jungle where he was stuck until Rupa came to his rescue. He thought with a glee that if anyone try to sneak into his mind, they would be lost forever in the maze. Of course, with new information in his head, he now knew how to use the maze.

The keepers of the Book and the Palace said in unison, "We, the keepers of the Nebular kingdom, give our knowledge of politics, ruling of a kingdom, and secretes of the Keepers of all sorts to Harry Potter, High Lord of Zenth Mage, descendant of Power! We ask your permission High Lord."

"Permission granted. You will see to the well being of the citizen of Nebular Kingdom."

Two identical rays fused with the doom which in turn released white and blue rays to Harry's temples. Harry felt the same familiar clicking sensation inside him. Then there were several popping sounds of something breaking free. He was overwhelmed by the knowledge of politics, laws, secretes of many things, and finally how to twist around the meaning of words.

The giant Mongolian spoke when the doom once again remained silent, "I, Anko Khan, give my gifts of Animal Controlling, Hand to hand combat skills, Wrestling Skills, and my Strength to Harry Potter, High Lord of Zenth Mage, descendant of Power! I ask your permission High Lord."

"Permission granted. You shall be the Strength and the Light of Anko Khan family and Khan Clan."

A red light erupted from the giant's hands, fused with the doom, and a bright red light engulfed Harry's whole body. Harry could feel his structure began to shift around and his internal organs readjust with a warm sensation. He could feel his muscles grow bigger and stronger along with the bone structures. After what seems like eternity, the warm sensation eased away slowly and he could now sense several pops, much more than the previous one. He closed his eyes enjoying the popping sensations inside him. It seemed along with his body structure, many of his power blocks had been unlocked or changed.

The Mongolian father and son said in unison after everything returned to normal, "We, Koblai Khans, give our gifts of Mastery of Archery, The Strength to see through objects, and the Strength to see through the target's movement to Harry Potter, High Lord of Zenth Mage, and Son of Power! We ask your permission High Lord."

"Permission granted. You shall be leading your Archer Army again in the near future."

Two green lights, much like the killing curse, leapt from the palms of the two Archers. The doom flickered for a second before a pale green dissolved into Harry. Harry was feeling the now too familiar pops inside him. He could now see objects sharply. He was fascinated by the sight of tiny dirt particles flying in the air. He avoided looking at the ones around him, especially Pai Mei Yuan, remembering the words of the two archers about seeing through objects. However he avoided his eyes off her, he could still made out outline of her body shape. His heart thumped violently and closed his eyes.

Pai Mei Yuan spoke this time, oblivious to his ability to see through her clothes, "I, Pai Mei Yuan, give my gifts of Acrobatic for Swords fighting, the knowledge of Literature and Arts of major languages, and the Arts of Dancing to Harry Potter, son of Power, High Lord of Zenth Mage! I ask your permission High Lord."

"Permission granted. You shall be the One to organize the many divided clans."

A soft blue light sped from her open palms. After the doom and the blue light fused, a rainbow color dissolved from the doom into Harry. Harry could now feel his strong muscles relaxed. His joints gave him a sensation to jump up and jog around, or was it dance around? Many things flashed inside his head and he felt he had just spend many years studying languages around the world.

Finally, the only one remained was the monk. The monk spoke in calm demeanor, "I, Chinn Tao, sealed the gifts that had been transferred. And I give my Inner Strength, Seven Paces Death Arts, and the Arts to shut down the blood circulation to Harry Potter, son of Power, High Lord of Zenth Mage. I ask your permission High Lord."

"Permission granted. The request to seal the gift transfer is accepted. You shall join the Council of Power at the Real of Power."

Harry could feel the final pops. He could feel everything was placed in order and secure. He could feel the strength inside his body, the strength radiating from his body, and the strength enveloping the whole chamber. He felt strong, light, sharp, focused, and warm. He had never really known that strength before. Through out his life both in Muggle world and wizarding world, he felt he was a living puppet that was attached to uncountable strings pulled by both light and dark sides. His heart had never been so light like now nor he never felt sharp and focused for one reason or another. Now he was feeling absolute foreign feelings and he was liking them more than anything.

Finally, a golden light enveloped all occupants and with a flash of blindingly bright light, everything froze. All occupants looked in awe as Harry began to float five feet above the floor while glowing with golden light. Harry's hands were spread wide as if to welcome and envelope someone. Lights of astonishing colors spread out from his body inside out with a ripple in the air. A sort of humming musical sound vibrated around the room softly, filling strength at everyone in the room. The whole Kingdom shook lightly from the core and all citizens felt contempt with their life. Peace rule over the whole Kingdom like a golden blanket.

All too soon, everything went back to normal, as normal as things could be anyway. The doom around the Kingdom, though, was still shimmering with golden light. For a brief moment, it flashed a bright light that was stronger than before, and then everything went silent; the doom invisible to the naked eyes, the Palace sat as still as before, and the citizens went back to sleep like before the power awoke them.

In the War Chamber, Harry descended from the air and joined the others in the circle. With a wave of his hand the circular table and the chairs reappeared. The maps and the weapons took place the letter carving. They all took their seats around the table.

"Wow that was amazing! I've never felt so… so complete." Harry stated to the general. He didn't know anything could make him feel so complete. He didn't know something important was missing from him.

"Yes, Your Highness. My belief is that you have gained what is of yours by birth right. Nothing could stop your power from joining with you. Our gifts have also reinforced your power, the power that is already invincible by itself." Old Pai Mei spoke in a soft yet excited tone. "I still have one more thing to give you your Highness." He held out his right hand. Suddenly, a sword sprung out from his palm. It was entirely white and extremely thin. It was about three feet long and one and a half inches (1 ½") wide. An angry dragon figure was encrypted along the length of the sword from the handle to the sharp tip of the sword. Although it was pure white, it was emitting a sickly green color. It obviously had deadly poison at every inches of it. "This is the sword of Wu Dan. With a touch of this sword, you can kill anything and melt every type of object. Only you can handle this sword. I won't bother you with telling what will happen to those who try to touch it without your permission. Only know that they will no longer be walking on the planet. Here, take it."

Harry held out his hand. Suddenly the sword disappeared from Pai Mei's hand and reappeared in Harry's. It felt good holding the slim handle of the sword. The coldness from the sword was comforting. A feeling of the sword connected to his magical core was also comforting. "Thanks! This is amazing!" The sword disappeared from his hand and Harry's eyes went wide. "Hey! Where'd it go?"

"Just will it to you. It will reappear." Old Pai Mei said in a comforting voice.

Harry did so and the sword reappeared in his hand instantly. He willed it again to disappear. It did. "Wicked!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"I also believe that I have a few explanations concerning my gift that I gave you.. My favorite among the gifts I gave you, Your Highness, is **_Seven Paces Death. _**It is the art of killing someone from a distance of 300 yards. All you have to do is block a blood stream on the opponent's body from that distance or nearer. Once you blocked the blood stream, your enemy will not survive more than seven paces he takes. It's a useful technique." Monk Chinn Tao explained with such enthusiasm that Harry had to think if he really was a monk. Harry was already forming a plan to take out each Death Eater with the monk's killing arts.

The High Counselor decided to interrupt Harry's musing, "Your Highness, I believe we should all be resting. After all, it has been two days since we began unlocking your power."

Harry's eyes grew wide with shock. He hadn't noticed that it had been that long. It felt like only just a moment ago. He decided not to voice his astonishment. "I agree with you High Counselor. I will be going to my bed now."

"I will be calling someone to show…" The High Counselor's voice trailed off as Harry disappeared from the Chamber. "…show your room. I see our Lord has already begun to use his ability."

"Won't he be lost in the Palace without a guide?" Pai Mei Yuan asked worriedly.

"Do not worry about it. The Palace will show him the right room for him. Follow me, I will show your rooms." They all filed out of the Chamber.

Harry reappeared in a large chamber finally. He had been zooming in and out of various rooms for the first five minutes before he reappeared in this chamber. He had scared many occupants in each room out of their wits. Once he even came across a chamber where Rupa was sleeping. He had watched her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful…and…hot in her night gown, he had thought. He stood beside her large bed for a minute before disappearing.

He collapsed onto the large king size bed tiredly. He now felt the after effects of the two-day's power unlocking and transferring. He waved his hand tiredly over his body and clothes transformed into soft silk pajamas. He immediately fell asleep comfortably.

Harry's eyes opened at the bright sunlight in the Chamber. He was in the same position before he fell asleep. The sunlight was bathing over him. In the sunlight Harry could see the richly decorated room he was in. It was large, filled with luxurious items. He inhaled the fresh air breezing through the open window. It refreshed him instantly.

A soft knock on the large door attracted his attention. "Come in," he said waving his hand. The door slowly parted revealing a figure standing between the door frames. "Good morning your Highness," The figure said cheerfully.

Harry looked the figure carefully studied the figure. He noticed it was Rupa. She looked different. Her long black hair was now in a beautiful braid. She wore a soft fabric which hung loosely on her slim frame. She looked gorgeous with the sunlight bathing over her through the door frame.

Harry quickly snapped out of his stupor and replied cheerfully, "Good morning to you too. I thought I was in heaven what with all the big room and angle in the door way and all." He waggled his eyebrow at Rupa who blushed beautifully. "Come in, come in. And call me Harry or whatever you like except for the one that you called earlier. I felt so old when you called otherwise."

"Ok…will do. I was just wondering why you aren't up yet you sleepy head. It's been 20 hours since Grandpa said you have retired to your room."

"I'm glad you're concerned, beautiful. But don't be. It will affect your beauty."

"Oh shut it. What do you have in mind for today. I can show you around."

"I'd like that. Before we go, I will have to put my crazy stomach in peace. It's been almost three days since I've eaten something after all."

"Ok. Food should be on the table next room." Rupa said, pointing to the door that led to the room next to his bed room.

"Come on I'm starved. You better join me if we were to go around. I also have some fun plan."

"You'd better tell me what you're planning."

"Oh I'll tell you all right. I'm just going to ask Rajig what he has up sleeve to make you mad," Harry said innocently.

She narrowed her eyes, "You won't dare, Potter. I'll make you two miserable enough to make you feel you'd never been born."

"Hey, just kidding. Actually, I was wondering if you could help me plan something."

"What about?"

"I was thinking…hey look! Food!" he stopped when he saw what was in the room they just entered. There were all sorts of food he didn't know exist. The food looked delicious enough that he immediately ducked in without a second thought. Indeed, delicious was understatement of the week.

Rupa giggled at his action and took a seat opposite him. She began eating while eyeing him ate super fast. She waited until his third helping and said, "You said you were thinking…?"

Harry gulped down a large lump of food before replying, "Sorry. I was thinking if you know a way to talk to someone from a great distance. You know, like telephone."

"Telly..what? Anyway, from what grandpa told me, you have the power to not only talk to someone, but actually feel and see from anywhere in the world. Why don't you try that one?"

"Hmm, I never thought about it. I'll have to try when we were out wherever you plan to show me. I'm not sure though."

"I think you can do it. After all, there's very little you can't do."

"I still can't believe what I'm going through. I never imagine that there would be someone more powerful than Dumbel boy or Voldie boy."

"Who are Dumbel and Voldie? Their names sound strange."

"Well…Dumbel or Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of the Light, and Voldie or Voldemort is the greatest wizard of the Dark. I hate them both equally."

"Why? What happened?"

"I hate Dumbel boy because he made my life miserable in the cover of 'my safety'. He put me into a family who hate me from their bones for 15 years. He is the master of manipulation. He sees everything as a board of chess game and everyone as his pawns. I was one of his pawns up until I came here. I swear I will make him know how it is to be played by someone and be a pawn."

"That bad, huh? What about Voldie person?"

"He is my destined enemy for life. Either he or I must leave this realm in the end, according to a stupid prophecy that cost my godfather's life. Voldie killed my parents to get to me and kill me. Voldie is evil alright, but I prefer him than Dumbel boy if to choose. My first mission when I get back to England would be give a lesson or two to the both of them for messing my life. They will know what it felt to be on the receiving end."

"Jeeze, you sound scary. I pity for the both of them and the ones who cross with you."

"Thanks for your confidence in me. Maybe we should head out to wherever you plan to go. Oh and I want to see the others too."

"You call us your Highness?" a unison sound suddenly appeared behind Harry. Harry jumped so high his head banged at the ceiling. He landed on the table full of food with a thud and a groan.

"What the hell! What are doing here? Don't ever do that again!" Harry fumed.

"Our apologies Your Highness, we heard your calling and came here as soon as possible."

"I was just merely saying to Rupa here." Harry said rubbing his head and the back.

Rupa and Pai Mei Yuan giggled quietly. The others looked sheepish and bowed their heads.

"It's ok. I think I will have to be careful in the future. What if guys just pop in to my embarrassing private cases every time?" He shuddered at the thought.

The others snickered light heartedly and the two girls giggled madly. The girls shared a look before burst out with laughter. Confused at their sudden action, Harry looked at the two oddly before blushing when a thought crossed over his mind. He decided to tease the two of them since they seemed to be so imaginative. "I don't know what situation that would be. Although, I definitely don't want others sticking in their ugly noses when I'm alone with Rupa or Pai Mei Yuan or both. What do you think you two? Do you want to share with others?"

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" The two girls said in unison, blushing profusely with a certain thought what they would be doing with Harry _alone. _

Harry ginned widely, "Oh come on!"

There were fits of couching from the older ones, obviously from trying to hide their laughter. The giant man, Anko Khan, cleared to catch Harry's attention. "If you'd excuse me Your Highness, I have a gift that would fit your need. Actually, some of us still need to give you our gifts."

"I appreciate that. I am indebted to you for your generosity."

"We might need to go outside then."

"Lead the way." Harry said, changing his clothes with a wave of his hand.

They all filed out of the dining room through the large living room. The sun was shining brightly when they got outside. Everything in front of them was bright with the sunlight. Houses spread wide either side of the main road. They were now standing in a large field that resembled to a football field except it was of marble stone floor.

Anko Khan made a sharp whistle. Everything seemed quite for a moment before there was a whoosh and a red blur in front of them. When the blur stop Harry's eyebrows shot up at the sight before him. There just in front of Anko Khan was a majestic looking horse. It was bright red from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail. It was probably seven feet high with strong muscles. It shook its head and the mane moved over its neck gracefully. Harry whistled appreciatively while the others looked in awe.

"This is Blaze Your Highness. He is the best in Mongolia, and probably in the entire Asia. How he comes into my hand is still a mystery to my self. I was trapped in a desert storm when he came to my rescue. I tried to find the owner who sent him, but never to be found. Blaze disappeared when he is in no need and reappeared when needed or called upon. I am sure he will be quite happy to accompany you Your Highness." Anko said all the while patting Blaze fondly.

"Well… thanks Anko. I don't know if Blaze is willing though." Harry said unsure of what the horse would react if it had his own will.

As if understanding Harry's uncertainty, Blaze moved over to Harry smoothly and bowed its head as if waiting for a pat on its head. Surprised and contented, Harry reached out his hand and patted on Blaze's head. "Hello Blaze, nice to meet you."

_Honored to meet you Your Highness_

"Call me Harry…this goes for all of you. If I hear one word about my title, you will be getting severe consequences." Harry addressed the whole crowd around him. Then his eyes grew wide and stared at Blaze. "Did you just talk to me? Did I just hear what I think is from you?"

_Indeed Harry. You can understand me as I can understand you. In fact I can understand every language as words are formed from thoughts. Thoughts have no language, just patterns of information and desire to speak out with whatever language they are to be spoken out loud. Since I can read thoughts I know what everyone's going to say. And since you yourself are able to read thoughts you know what I am saying in my language. Of course the others don't know that. _

"Wow…that certainly is enlightening. So now I can read everyone's thoughts?"

_Yes Harry, if you want to, that is. You can also tune out unwanted thoughts from others. That way you won't be bombarded with foreign thoughts. _

"Harry, why are you talking to Blaze?" Rupa asked, being the only person to not know the full extent of Harry's ability although her grandpa told her in general.

"Oh, Blaze was just explaining the way to peek at your thoughts." Harry said with a wide grin. Seeing horrified expressions on the others faces and confused look on Rupa, "Don't worry, I won't try to terrorize your privacy unless I'm absolutely bore."

Realization dawn on Rupa, "Oh no, you won't dare!"

"Your Highness…Harry, I also wanted to give you one last gift." Kublai Khan VI said. Without waiting for Harry's reply, he pulled out a one inch stick from his left hand sleeve. He gave it a short wave and it sprung into a five-foot long bow with pitch black color. "This bow frame is made of a fully grown dragon claw. The claw is polished and shape with the heat of lava. Even the hardest diamond won't leave a scratch on it. And the runes engraved on it allow it to be used as bow. The string is weaved from the strongest muscles of the same dragon. And it is shrunk into the size of the sample string. It was the size of my two arms combine before shrunken. The whole bow has a monitor spell over the arrow. Once you set your target and released arrow, you can be certain that the target is hit, no matter how far or how small. All you have to do is picture your target in mind and released the arrow even though you don't know the direction of the target."

"Wicked! But what do you mean 'no matter how far'? Does it mean I can kill someone in England from here?" Harry asked hopefully. He was very much tempted to try a shot at Malfoy if the arrow goes that range.

"Yes, but I won't recommend it though. You see, we only have 5 arrows for that and you won't be able to pick up the arrow from that far. The arrows will return to you if the target is around a mile range."

"Oh" Harry said a bit disappointed. "Can I try it? I'm rather curious."

"Of course Harry, it will be yours anyway." Kublai Khan VI handed the bow bowing slightly. Harry took it with respect and held it preciously. He felt a surge of power rushed though him. His knowledge on archery took hold of him and his stance became that of a skilled archer. He saw five black arrows with white eagle feathers attached to the side the bow. The arrows were all the size of needles. He pulled out one and it immediately became a full size arrow, two feet long with a sharp pointed head. Harry pictured a target and released the arrow. The arrow shot out with a 'ting' in high speed. It sped to large marble beam behind them with a wheeze having made a sharp turn from in front of them. It pierced through the beam with a faint crack and sped back to Harry. It abruptly stopped two feet in front of Harry and hovered in eye level to him as if waiting for another shot.

"You might want to take and shrunk it back Harry. Just put it near its holder and it will automatically shrink back to its place." The younger Khan suggested.

Harry complied; still amazed with the arrow that has a mind of its own. "This is amazing! I've never heard or seen anything like this. Thank you both of you. In fact, I thank you all for your kindness. If it weren't for you, I sill won't have a clue as to how I should act with my power." Harry said filled with gratitude.

"It was our pleasure to help you gain your control over your power. More people will be arriving later today from all over the world. Until then, we will leave you and your friends to enjoy. I will notify you of their arrival and made ready the setting for the ceremony." Pai Mei said sincerely.

"That's alright then. Rupa is going to show me around." Harry said still wondering how in the name of Merlin there are so people out there to help him when he thought he had enough help. As an after thought, he turn to Pai Mei Yuan, "If you like, we can go together. Since you yourself are not familiar with this place you might want to know a thing or two about this place."

Pai Mei Yuan and Rupa shared a look before a smile on both of their faces. Pai Mei Yuan's smile, however, faded in a short moment. She looked at old man Pai Mei and returned to Harry with a weak smile. "I'd love to go with you two, but…"

"Go have fun, Mei Yuan. You have been so tired keeping besides me. I will be fine with my friends here. Just go and have fun." Old Pai Mei said in a soft but firm voice. Pai Mei Yuan made to protest but one look from her grandpa silent her.

"Excellent!" Harry and Rupa exclaimed together. Harry continued, "We will have to find Rajig though."

"Why do you want that demon with us?" Rupa asked, looking skeptical.

"Because, my dear, I'm not laying my neck to be slaughtered in front of two beautiful yet devious angels. Rajig could make even with you two." Harry replied with a serious tone.

"Why you little…" The two girls started but saw Harry wasn't listening to them anymore. They saw Harry talking to the adults quietly and the adult lefts with slight bows after a moment.

"Hey, Rupa, do you know where Rajig is?" Harry asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Do you think I would keep track of that monster of a brother? Not in a life time!" Rupa replied, looking at Harry as if he has just gone mad to ask such question.

"Fine, I'll just use my own way." Harry replied, concentrating on Rajig.

_Rajig, can you hear me? _Harry asked not sure what would happen. He was assaulted by a sudden wave of surprise and panic from the other side.

_Who's there! Harry…?"_ Rajig asked in surprise.

_Yes Rajig, it's me. Where are you? Can you come to The Palace Square?"_

_What happened? I'll be there in a moment. _Rajig sounded quite panic by now.

A/N : Sorry for delay guys. I don't dare hope you like this storyas this is my first fanfict. I can only know your opinions from your reviews. Do any of you know fanfict about rebellious Harry Potter with multiple pairings? Please let me know at . I really love the stories where Harry is in control. Thanks. _Chapter 7 coming soon!_


	7. Underwater Battle

**Lord of Zenth Mage**

**Chapter:7 Underwater Battle**

**_A/N: This chapter contains some scenes rating PG-17 for sexual related. If you find it not suitable for your liking, please skip this chapter. I hold no responsibility._**

Harry and the two girls were talking while waiting for Rajig. Pai Mei Yuan told them about her life.

"My grandpa and I live with 112 students who are receiving swordsmanship training from grandpa. Of course grandpa is too old to give them training him self. He has two assistants who are in charge of physical trainings. I have been living with grandpa since my parents went missing just after my birth. Their mysterious disappearance is still unknown to this day. I only wish I can meet them, talk to them, and feel them for once in my life." Pai Mei Yuan trailed off with a shaky voice. Her eyes seemed to be shining with unshed tears. Rupa hugged her with her own unshed tears in her eyes.

Harry couldn't help but feel the same longing feeling to be able to feel what it feels like with parents. He could understand how it felt to be without parents. He reached out Pai Mei Yuan's hand and gave a squeeze encouragingly, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Pai Mei Yuan gave them both a small smile, blinking rapidly. "It's been along time without my parents, but I still won't accept they are gone from my life. I know they will come back to me. They must come back to me. They can't leave me alone without giving me a hug. And when they come back I will give them both a piece of my mind for leaving me alone for so long and make sure they don't disappear again." Her tears were now rolling down freely from her eyes. She made no move to brush them off. Her eyes seemed to be focus on something far away, unseeingly.

That was all Harry could bear and he gather both girls in his arms, hugging them tight warmly. He couldn't make a proper sentence to comfort the now crying girls in his arms as he himself was fighting down a lump that was forming at his throat. He was glad he didn't speak. He was not sure if his voice would come out ok.

After what seemed like eternity, the girls' shaking forms began to subside and Harry released both of them. He looked deep into Pai Mei Yuan's eyes and said softly, "Hey, it will be okay. I know what it feels like. Don't give up your hope. I will help as much as my power could allow. I'm sure they both love you and will come back to you when they can." He brushed off the tears gently from her eyes with his thumbs, "You are not alone you know. We will always be here if you need to talk. Ok?"

Rupa whispered softly to Pai Mei Yuan, "Harry's right you know. We will always be here if you need to talk to someone."

Pai Mei Yuan looked into their eyes for a long moment in silent before nodding and whispered barely audible, "Thank You."

And that was when they were interrupted by a rather undignified thud and hump near them. They all turned to see Rajig rubbing his head near the beam that Harry's arrow had pierced through a moment before.

Rupa giggled, forgetting the previous episode, "Why, my dear brother, would you attack the innocent? Surely you don't think it is going to steal your girl, do you?"

Harry snickered and grinned, "Well that was rather unexpected. I would guess whoever the girl is must be quite something to make you attacked an innocent beam."

Pai Mei Yuan giggled at the blushing Rajig, "Stop that you two. Look at the poor kid; he's going to caught fire if you two don't stop."

"Hey! I'm not!" Rajig yelled, still rubbing his head. "I lost my concentration when I come here. There was just too much emotion in the air. What with you three giving too much emotion, I had to run to the only thing that is not giving any emotion. It's not my fault!"

"I see, point taken." Harry decided to end the conversation before it turned to the rather upsetting path. "I was wondering if you could keep these two angel demon. I'm not sure I can do that on my own. By the way, didn't you say you'd tell me what you have power over your sister." He said, giving Rajig a look that clear said to play along.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to tell you that. What say after we keep them lock up somewhere?" Rajig replied, giving a fake serious expression.

Rupa groan loudly and put her head in her hands, "Great, just great. Now I have to deal with two immature demons. What have I done to deserve this?"

"Oh I won't worry if I were you. You could give them something in returned if they do something." Mei Yuan said with a grin on her face.

Rupa's head shot up and looked at Mei Yuan expectantly, "Really, what have you in mind?"

Mei Yuan leaned close to Rupa's ears and whispered something. Rupa looked confused for sometime, then her face broke into a wide grin as if her birthday was now twice a year. Mei Yuan smirked at the looks on Harry and Rajig.

"This can't be good. No way. This can't be good." Both Harry and Rajig were thinking the same line. They had already made up their mind not to poke the two demon angels anytime soon.

"Come on, it's nearly lunchtime. We'll have to go after lunch. Rajig and I will show you my favorite place after lunch. You'll love it, I promise." Rupa said eagerly.

They all filed into the Palace dining room and were greeted by cruelly large variety of food. They all attacked the food with their youth strength. After Harry's fourth helping, which Harry mused won't be possible in the past, everyone seemed to be finished. They sat back on their chairs relaxing their muscles to give their digestive systems to full power. Harry grabbed a mug of some kind of wine which he could name. It tasted like grape wine but could also be some thing else.

They talked nonsense for a while and Rupa got up from her chair and announced, "Ok, guys, if you are ready, let's go." They all nodded in agreement. Rupa led them outside where they had been in the morning. Rupa reached her hands over her head and clapped sharply once. Instantly, her pet, Nia, was beside them looking quite excited for a mission. She was making noises rather annoyingly.

"Come on guys, Nia will take us to my play ground." She said excitedly. She blurred and materialized on Nia's back. Rajig followed suit with a blur. Mei Yuan did flips rather stunningly. Her hair giving the impression of flowing gracefully while she did flips. She landed on Nia's back like a feather. Harry willed himself on the back of Nia and he was there instantly. He snapped his fingers and they all were seated comfortably on soft seats under a large colorful umbrella. Butterbeer bottles and chocolate frogs were beside them.

The others looked curiously at the rather strange snack and drink. Harry explained them what they were. The others looked excited to try new snacks. Harry sipped his butterbeer with eyes closed. He was enjoying the warmth that spread through his body. The other three also seemed to be enjoying the taste of butterbeer. They were amazed by the moving picture cards and moving chocolate frogs.

"Harry! What is that in your hand? It looks like a stick to me." Mei Yuan said looking at a picture she got from a chocolate frog.

Confused, Harry asked the picture and groaned when he saw the picture. "I'm going to kill that annoying Creevy." It was a picture of him wearing the Gryffindor dress robe, his wand held across on his chest. He couldn't remember him holding his wand in that position. It must have been taken during one of the DA sessions. His eyes were shining with determination. Overall, his posture is that of the one who is strong and confident. He turned to the back and saw the print:

_Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, the defeater of the Dark Lord during first war. He is currently in his sixth year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry school. He has faced and lived through the encounters with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after his return to Wizarding world. He likes and plays Quidditch as a seeker, the youngest in over a century. He has proven a great leader and no doubt will be a great leader to the Wizarding World._

He passed the card to Rupa, who looked at it with wide eyes. She turned to the back of the card and furrowed her brows in confusion. Harry saw it and waved his hand over the card. The words shift into that of a different language that Harry thought was Rupa's language. She seemed satisfied and engrossed in the words. Her eyes grew wide and looked up at Harry, and then back to the card. She murmured, still looking at the card, "I should have guessed."

Seeing their reaction, Rajig snatched the card from Rupa's grip impatiently, "What is this all about?" He was silent immediately at the sight of the picture. He seemed impressed by Harry's picture. He turned to the back of the picture and started reading, eyes growing wide with each line. He looked at Harry in Awe even though Harry was sure he had no idea who the Dark Lord was of what Quidditch. He must have caught the words _defeater, in over a century, _and important ones.

"Harry, you haven't told us about your life. It seemed that you are something out there. I should have at least guessed something like that considering your power and personality." Rupa said looking at Harry almost pleadingly.

"I guess I should tell you about my boring life then." He sipped on his butterbeer, sorting things in order to start his story. "My life wasn't what you'd like and expect to be for someone. Up until now, I really don't have what freedom means, freedom of being away from the family that hate me to my bone, the manipulative old fool who thinks me as a weapon, not a human being with feelings, and constant expectation of the innocent wizarding world. My 'family' hate me for…being me. They locked me up, starved me to hell, drove me as a house elf, and abuse me with verbal assaults to me…and to my parents. I was always a punch-bag for them. I hate them. I hate more to the old fool Dumbbell for putting me in that hell. The old fool said it was for my own protection to be there. To hell with it, I was physically and emotionally broken down every time I had to go back to that hell hole. This year and the year before were the worst of my life though. I had to go back there after witnessing my friend being murdered by the insane half-breed and the blood traitor and my godfather dead by his own cousin. I pleaded old fool Dumbbell not to send me there, but all he said was 'must go back there for protection.' I sometimes wonder if the old fool has any human feelings at all. I imagine even Voldie would have more emotion than that old fool." Harry paused with his face screw up in disgust. "Then there was the whole wizarding world. They looked up at me as if I, a mere boy by standard, am their grand savior. This made me pity them. They had no idea Voldie was a lot stronger than me back then. Oh and I should tell you a prophecy that led me to the death of my only parental figure. I see no reason why fool Dumbbell boy would hide it from Voldie." Harry recited the content of the prophecy in exact words. The others looked thoughtful at this piece of information.

"Well…it does say you have the power the dark lord knows not. And then it says either you or him must die." Rajig said thoughtfully.

"But it doesn't say what power and how to kill another. All it says is that someone will come to vanquish the dark lord with the power he does not know. But in the end, one of them would have to kill the other. I don't see what makes it so vulnerable." Mei Yuan contradicted with a frown.

"Exactly what I thought. Come to think of it, I don't see a way to kill the dark lord by knowing the prophecy. And I doubt the dark lord will either. I also find it hard to believe that someone would turn away half way from the prophecy that is being told. From my experience, I find it difficult to tear away from being told the prophecy. Besides, when told, the Seer says the prophecy in monotone until the end. So, in my opinion, there is something missing from what the old fool told me, that someone heard the prophecy the first few lines." Harry then launched into the full detail of some important facts about the prophecy and his life.

Everyone was listening at him with wide eyes and open mouths when he finished. Harry didn't know what parts made them to be in such state. The part where he duel with the dark lord in his fourth year, or the part where he stormed in the ministry of magic, or the part where he fight a full grown basilik, or the part where he drove away the dark lord without a wand in his first year, or the part where he sneak into the kitchen at night, he was not sure.

"Flies, people, flies." Harry reminded them with a grin on his face despite having to relive his past life. Their mouths promptly shut up. Harry looked around and found that they were in a deep forest with beautiful surrounding. The trees were not as ancient as the ones from where the maze was, but still covering from intruders. Green grass was swaying in the gentle breeze. "Aren't we there yet, Rupa? I feel like we've been walking for about hours now."

"Huh? Oh right, I told Nia to go slow so that we can chat. We'll be there in a minute." After Rupa's statement, they all went silent in their own thoughts. Now that Harry think all that had happened, he felt there were holes and lops in them. Why wouldn't Dumbledore keep him in the castle and train him if he knew that Harry was the one to face Voldemort? Why would Voldemort want another half of the prophecy if he didn't know there was another half? Whoever it was that told the half prophecy wouldn't know there was another half left. And Voldemort had no way of knowing it since the only ones who knew were Dumbledore, James and Lilly, and the old bat divination professor.

Last year, Voldemort only went after a weapon, not a prophecy. Dumbledore said Voldemort was after the greatest weapon. Dumbledore must notice the prophecy couldn't be used as a weapon. True it could be a pointer that points out to Harry, but it's not like Voldemort hadn't tried to kill Harry in the past years. The prophecy or not, Harry was and still is the main target on Voldemort's enemy list. There must be something else that Dumbledore is still hiding from him. No matter now, he can rip through Dumbledore's mental wall and look for the information.

"Harry…Harry! We're here!" Rupa yelled close up from Harry's ears. Harry's head jerked up from his thoughts and looked at Rupa and the others sheepishly. "Sorry…a bit lost in thought." He said apologetically and looked around where they were at.

They were near a water fall. The water fall was not much in height. The pond at the bottom of the water fall was quite big and a clear stream flown out of the pond into the woods that surrounded the pond. The pond water was so clear the bottom could be seen clearly. It was not deep, only chest-height.

The two girls squealed and disappeared from the back of Nia only to be appeared at the edge of the pond. Harry and Rajig reappeared near the girls a moment later. Rupa waved her hand to Nia and the creature disappeared in an instant.

"Come on, I'm swimming!" Rupa declared and started to take her clothes off. Her eyes were lit with delight and hands moving in high speed taking clothes off.

Harry's eyes went wide when he saw there was no sign that Rupa was going to stop on her outer layer clothes. She was completely naked a moment later and Harry's eyes popped out of their sockets. His heart began beating wildly in his chest. His face was like in fire and he could bet that it looked like a ripe potato by now. He had never seen a woman with her nature born beauty. Let alone naked, he had not even seen a woman's thighs and bare shoulders. Now though he was just a hand reach before a perfectly naked woman.

Rupa had perfect skin, warm, smooth soft and firm it also had a wonderful brownish tan. Her breasts were wonderful especially the nipples, they were standing strait out hard but still soft. She had perfectly flat stomach, small waist above her full butt, and long slender legs.

Harry swallowed hard and turned his eyes reluctantly to Rajig who was busy taking off his daggers. Harry whispered, "What is she doing?"

Rajig looked at his sister once and turned to Harry as if it were nothing out of ordinary. "She's taking her clothes off and going to take a bath. I didn't know you were blind."

"No. I mean what is she doing?" Harry asked impatiently, waving his hands wildly toward Rupa's naked form.

"Don't tell me you wear clothes when you take baths." Rajig said, eyes narrowing.

"Well what do you expect? You can't go around naked in front of people. We might not wear when in private, but not in public." Harry replied defiantly.

"No my friend, covering your important and private parts while taking baths is something that we don't do here. It's like betraying your own body parts. Besides, those parts needed more attention to keep them clean and healthy." Rajig explained patiently.

By now, Rupa was in water and playing like a fish, diving and splashing. Soon, Mei Yuan joined Rupa in the water with no clothes on. Two things Harry realized made Mei Yuan Asian more then everything else, one was her eyes and the second were her nipples. They were almost black. Her breasts also suited her, not so big, not so small, round and looking so soft. Harry imagined what would it feels like if tough them. Her curves were in the right places fascinatingly.

He quickly looked away from the two girls playing naked forms and wondered what he could possibly do. There was no way he could join them naked. He shuddered at the thought.

"Come on you two! Aren't you swimming?" The girls asked from between fits of giggles from playing. "Harry, you aren't afraid of water, are you?"

"That's right; I don't even know how to swim. I'll just wait here." Harry said quickly, finding a way out of the naked girls. But his relief was not to be last for long.

"Don't be stupid. We'll teach you how to swim. Come on in!" Mei Yuan insisted. Rupa added, "Rajig, drag him in here if needed be. He needs to learn swimming if he is going to be so powerful."

"Hey! What's it to do with my power and swimming? No way..." Harry shouted but was cut short by Rajig who flung him into the pond fully clothed. Harry yelped in surprise and waved his hand wildly to Rajig. Before he hit the pond with a 'splash' Rajig was nowhere to be seen; only his surprise yelp was echoing around the pond. It was lucky that the pond was not so deep in depth.

He struggled out to the surface wildly and began screaming his head off. He heard laughter behind and stopped yelling abruptly. He saw the two girls laughing their heads off looking at him. He narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the girls began to choke wildly. Their faces went red from choking. They held out their hands in surrender. Harry snapped his fingers again and the stopped choking, breathing heavily. Harry smirked at the girls.

But before he could taunt, the girls disappeared under the water. Harry looked around wildly for any sign of the girls. Suddenly, he felt himself being drawn into the middle of the pond. Along the way, his clothes disappeared one by one without his doing. Panic was by now consuming his whole being. A part of him knew that this was the girls doing, but he couldn't find comfort in the idea. He had a sinking feeling that the worst is waiting for him in the middle of the pond. Sure enough, as soon as he was sure that they were in the middle of the pond, he felt two legs wrapped around his waist from behind. Something soft and round was pressed against his back, making him shivered. He found it quite comforting. It was not like laying his back on a soft bed. It was like two extremely soft, yet comfortingly hard objects were being pressed.

Two soft arms enveloped his chest from behind and tightened making a shiver ran through his spine. A voice whispered in his ears from behind, "Naughty, naughty boy. You will pay for this." Harry couldn't help but shuddered with every possibilities of what it might mean. Something soft and warm, which he guessed was a pair of lips, pecked him on his neck. Before he could shrug off the sensation caused by the kiss, Mei Yuan's head emerged from water. She locked her eyes with his, pulling him deep into that pool of her beautiful eyes. Harry eyes travel down to her soft, slightly parted, lips and leaned down unconsciously. Their lips were now so close Harry could feel the warmth that her lips radiating. It only fuelled him to touch them with his lips. Finally, their lips touched and Harry had to close his eyes from the sensation that the touch was giving. Sweet, soft, wonderful, electric, fireworks, and stars were all in Harry's mind at the moment. He sought for entrance to and she willingly parted her lips, giving him permission to explore her mouth with his tongue. Harry couldn't care how he knew what he was doing right now; all he could are was taste her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and explores her mouth with hir tongue thoroughly.

Harry was in heaven. Never in his life had he felt this much content and happy, not even the feeling when he knew he was a wizard couldn't compare with this feeling. He was squeezed between two gorgeous naked angels. They explored each other thoroughly. Not a single inch of their body parts was left uncheck. They didn't even notice the air bubble around the three of them when they began to sink into the floor of the pond. They didn't even notice they were breathing under water. Harry played with the girls' body parts, feeling the softness and warmth from them. He was now addicted to the strange tastes of nipples and breasts. The taste of the two girls' skin and softness was now imprinted permanently in his brain. The memory of how beautiful the two girls' virgin private parts between their legs were something that he wished to see and play with again and again.

He now knew what rhythms the two girls enjoy. Rupa liked and enjoyed immensely being pushed to the limit. She begged for quick, hard, and strong rhythm. He was only too happy to comply. On the other hand, Mei Yuan needed gentle and slow pace. She liked being gentle but insisted on being pushed to the limit. They both loved when Harry's was tip nearly out of their body and then pushed backed in roughly to their body. It was lucky that they were under water, or everyone around a mile distance would hear their three screams of joy and ecstasy.

Finally, they collapsed on top of each other, Harry being in the middle still inside Mei Yuan's body. His member was throbbing with second erection and it exploded inside Pai Mei Yuan, giving both of them extreme satisfaction. The first explosion was inside Rupa body. They had been playing with each other after the first explosion when Harry's member decided to erect again in full strength. They had lost track of time long time ago.

"This is amazing! Harry, where did you learn all of these?" Mei Yuan said still closing her eyes. Harry said nothing. He was still under the influence of the previous joy.

"Harry, you know what I like and how I like it. This is amazing!" Rupa's whispered from top of him through his messy hair.

"I could say the same to you two. I never thought I would find a girl so special. You two are the best!" Harry murmured between his kisses with Mei Yuan.

They all laid there without any more words from exhaustion. It was then that the bubble around them disappeared and water rushed on them. They all yelped in surprised and quickly struggled up to the surface between coughs from water invasion to their windpipes. Their heads popped up to the surface and looked at each other. Then they all burst out laughing.

"If it were someone, I would kill them for interrupting our precious time. But water…" Rupa couldn't finish due to her laughter.

"Same here!" Harry and Mei Yuan chorused.

"Hey you three!" Someone yelled from the bank of the pond. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for half an hour now!" It was Rajig.

"Hey Rajig!" Harry yelled back and headed towards the bank. The other two followed him behind.

"Where have you been? The last time I saw you were when you tossed me into the pond." Harry asked, climbing on to the bank. He quickly dried himself with a wave of his hand, and with another snapped of his finger he was now wearing a white t-shirt and a black jean pant. The clothes that he wore in the morning were lost somewhere in the pond. His hair was still messy even when he tried to tame it.

Harry watched the two girls got out from water. Their bodies were shining under the sun with drips of water. They both were like statues of goddess. Their faces were beaming brightly and eyes shining brighter than ever. He still couldn't believe they were with him playing everything imaginable under water. He was a bit disappointed when the girls put on their clothes.

Rajig grin broadly at him when Harry turned back to him. Rajig shook Harry's hand eagerly. "Thank you, Harry, thank you. I never thought that my dream will come true. You're the best, mate."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I have now officially free from my nightmare! All because of you! Thanks again." Rajig said, grinning broader if possible.

"What?" Harry asked still in confusion. Surely, Rajig wasn't talking about the three of them being together under water.

"You see, when you banished me after I tossed you into the pond there was no clothes on me. I appeared in the middle of a family meeting, the family who has been nagging me to marry their ugly daughter. They even came to my grandfather twice. I would have married her if I haven't got another girl in my mind."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Wait, did you say they wanted you to marry their daughter? What happened to the world?"

"It's a custom in India to ask a boy to marry a girl by the girl's family. Yours is not like that, is it?" Rupa interjected, coming to stand beside Harry. Harry took hold of her hand, kissed it lightly and said, "As far as I know, I haven't heard of thins like that. May be there is somewhere, but I'm not sure."

"We also don't have that custom in China. But we do have something that is similar to India's custom. In China, women have to act the way men want. If a woman is not chosen by a man to be married, she is considered low and people wouldn't respect her as much as she is supposed to get." Mei Yuan said, also coming to the other side of Harry. Harry took hold of her hand and kissed it lightly. He felt complete with the two girls beside him.

"Any way, what happened when you landed in the family meeting?" Harry asked, wanting to know what might have happened.

"The look on elder's face was priceless! They were all stunned, probably thinking as to why a naked man suddenly appeared in the middle of their important meeting. It wasn't until the elder exploded yelling and shouting at me. He even said he wanted to chop his head off for ever wanting me as his granddaughter's husband. And then he told me to forget what they proposed and to get out of their house. Why, of course, I was too happy that I even saluted them for such understanding. And then, I came here to tell you the good news." Rajig said grinning and jumping up and down.

Harry shook his head in amusement, "Glad I could help, mate. How long have we been out anyway?"

"Around two hours. What were you doing for two hours?" Rajig asked them, eyeing with a glint of mischievous in his eyes.

Harry and the two girls looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement. They knew what was in the other's mind. Harry wasn't sure why. "Well there's something we need to tell you." Harry started. Rupa added, "We're going out." Mei Yuan concluded, "From now on."

Rajig looked at them each carefully and then grin, "Can I join? You need another one anyway."

"No!" The three of them shouted before coloring slightly at the look on Rajig. Rajig was grinning like mad at their outburst.

"It's ok then. I have my one and only for me anyway." He stated still grinning. "So, what are we going to do? We still have 3 hours before Harry's guests arrived."

Harry thought for a moment and looked at the other three. "Well we could visit my old friend Voldie boy. I'm sure he's still brooding over his defeat 4 days ago. I could give him a surprise visit. What do you say?"

Rupa and Mei Yuan's eyes lit up in anticipation to give a piece of their mind to the one that made Harry's life miserable. "Great, let's go!" They said in unison. "But how are we getting there?"

"Don't worry. I'll take you all. Mate, you coming?" Harry said, turning to Rajig.

"Of course I am. Can't loose a chance to practice my daggers on a real enemy." Rajig said, caressing his daggers fondly.

"Ok that settles then. Before we go, I have a plan. Come here, I'll tell you." Harry beckoned them all to him and whispered his plans in their ears. "You all got it? Good, let's go kick their asses." In a flash, they were all gone from the pond.


	8. Dark Mansions

**Lord of Zenth Mage**

**Chapter:8 Dark Mansion**

**_A/N: This chapter contains some scenes rated PG-17 for sexual and violence. You're warned, take heed._**

**In The Throne room of Dark Mansion**

Voldemort was not having a good day. His whole body was in pain like he had been ripped apart from inside. The pain was more intense four days ago. The Potter brat will pay for this, he told himself bitterly. He was able to breach through the wards at the brat's house and he had thought that killing the brat once and for all would not be more as much a problem as the wards, but how wrong he was though. He shuddered at the thought of what the Potter brat had done to him. It was just a mere luck and inexperience of the brat that he could walk out alive from that house. He had used his most powerful curse on the brat, but it made no harm to the target whatsoever only to rebound back to him and hit him square. He had thought how Potter had done it, but came up with no solution. He had tried many rare and valuable potions and rituals to ease the pain, but it was not as success as he had hoped for.

So far, he had been able to cover his…illness…from his followers. But he would have to tell them a part of his illness and order them to gather necessary things to heal the illness. He looked at his Death Eaters standing before him. He had called not only his Inner Circle, but also his high ranking followers around the world.

"Lucius!" He hissed and winced as a sharp pain shot through his chest.

A tall hooded figure came forward and bowed, "At your service my Lord."

"Tell me how many of my followers escaped from Azkaban with you."

"23, including myself, escaped along with 58 Dementors my Lord. We also brought 4 other prisoners on our way my Lord."

"Continue," Voldemort waved his hand tiredly.

"All four of them are for you My Lord. We picked them up from a muggle town not far from here." Malfoy waved his hand and four figures were dragged into the room by two hooded figures. The prisoners were pushed down to the floor mercilessly. Four of them looked around the room with wide eyes, fear evident in them. They were all women of age around 20. Their clothes were torn, exposing their skins underneath them. Luckily enough, the torn were not where their private parts were. They were on arms, leg, and stomach.

"Excellent, send them to my chamber after cleaning them." Voldemort said with eagerness in his voice. "Severus!"

A hooded figure stepped out from the left and bow without a sound. He looked tired and worn out. His skins were white and hands were thin and bony. A glint of fear appeared in his eyes when he saw Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"Severus, are you showing me disrespect?" Voldemort said coldly.

The figure shook his head furiously and pointed his finger to his mouth. His hood fell out of his face, showing a thin line of flesh where the mouth was supposed to be. Every one who saw what it was snickered. The room broke into a fit of snickers.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed through clench teeth. He pointed his wand at Snape's supposed mouth and muttered something. Nothing happened. He tried again with a different spell. Nothing. Snape's face contorted with pain each time a spell hit him. Finally after more than five spells, Voldemort hung his wand beside him heavily and slump down on his throne tiredly. His breathing became shallow and sweats flowing down from his forehead. "What is the meaning of this Severus?" He managed to hiss out tiredly.

"It means, Tom, that you have no power for even a simple spell." A voice boomed out through out the room. It seemed to be coming from every angle of the room. All the occupants looked around wildly for the source of the voice. Some looked up to the ceiling while others looked down to the floor and around the room. Voldemort shot out from his throne and held his body as straight as he could master.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Tom. I expected you to welcome me nicer than this." The same voice rang through the room, chilling everyone's spine.

"Maybe you should give him a lesson not to be like this again next time you come here." A feminine voice suggested. Judging by the voice, she didn't seem to be a native speaker.

"I agree." Another male voice rang through the room. "What say we take his teeth for disrespecting you?"

"Or we can shave off all their hair and eyebrows. That way they don't have to wash their hair everyday." Another female voice rang across the room.

"You all seem to have good ideas. I'll leave it to you then." The first voice said, sounding a bit disappointed for not having a better idea. "Let's meet our friends then."

With that final voice, four figures shimmered and materialized beside the throne. To the right of the group was a teenage boy with black hair, tan skin, and sharp daggers around his waist. His eyes were shining with suppressed laughter. To the left of the boy was a girl with similar feature to the first boy. Her expensive looking clothes hung loosely on her perfect feature. She didn't seem to be holding any weapon. The boy…man…in the middle was wearing muggle t-shirt and black jean. He was standing at ease, arms folding in front of his chest. His hair was messy and green eyes were shining intensely. To the left of him was a girl with high pony-tail hair. She seemed to be around 5'7" and reached to the chin of the boy next to him. None of them seem to be holding a wand, yet they looked confident with themselves.

Harry looked around the room as they made visible themselves. Some were looking at them with awe, some with fear, and a few of them have malice glints in their eyes. Harry looked at Voldemort and nearly broke out with laughter. Voldemort was standing straight as though he were a board. His usually narrowed eyes were wide as he studied Harry's group. Harry mused Voldemort must have realized that some teenagers had broken into his Headquarter without his knowledge.

Harry waved his hand dismissively at Voldemort who flew across the room to the back of the crowd. Then he waved his hand once again and snapped his fingers. The throne expanded with richly decorated colors. Another throne appeared next to the larger one. "Tom, you have been sitting on the seat that is not suited for you for too long. I take liberty of making an armchair for you." He said and flicked his wrist. A rough made wooden chair appeared under Voldemort who was on the floor, unable to move from sudden change of position. In fact, no one in the room except Harry's group moved a tiny bit.

Harry held out his hands to the two girls and bowed, "Miladies, May I have the honor to escort you to your rightful seat?"

The two girls took each of his hands and inclined their heads slightly, "Indeed, Milord."

Harry led the two girls to the expanded throne and sat between them. He motion Rajig to the next throne. Rajig grinned broadly and plopped in to the smaller throne. Harry turned his attention to the crowed before them. "Now that's settled what to do with you all." Harry tapped his chin thoughtful, and then turned to Rupa, "Beautiful, do you have any idea on how I should punish those servants of mine?"

"Hmm, I think we should see their faces first before we punish them." Rupa said, looking at the hooded figures before them, staring at them open mouthed. Everyone, including Voldemort, seemed unable to make a proper word.

"As you wished Love," agreed Harry.

Rupa pushed her hands in front of her and made a sharp gesture of grasping something in the air. The air around the room swirled slightly before taking out the masks of the Death Eaters. The masks flew toward Rupa and stopped in mid air 5 feet before her. The pile of masks caught flame and blazed down into ashes.

This seemed to trigger some defense mechanism to some people in the room. Some whipped out their wands and send jet of lights toward Harry's group. Different colors of spells from different positions flew across the room. Harry burrowed his brows in annoyance and snapped his right hand fingers and gesture a circle with his left hand. The spells fused into a colorful swirl of air and then exploded into a shower of fireworks.

The two girls clapped their hands enthusiastically at the colorful fireworks that filled the entire room. Rajig, however, shot out his three daggers at the same time in high speed. The daggers whizzed through the air toward three of the Death Eaters who used unforgivable curses. The daggers sliced off the throats of the unfortunate Death Eaters. All three of them slummed down to the floor without a final cry. The daggers flew back into Rajig's outstretch hands one by one.

The room went eerily silent. All D.Es (Death Eaters) were looking between their comrades' dead bodies and Rajig's daggers. Harry felt a bit sorry for the three of them. He clapped his hands together once and announced, "Well, what are you waiting for? You three," he pointed to the three who were nearest to the dead bodies, "take them out of my sight. And come back here once you are finished. Don't try to play with me." His icy voice only added the situation more controlled. The said three nodded numbly and levitated the dead bodies, leaving behind the pool of blood.

"Take care of the blood." Harry ordered to McNair who was standing numbly nearby with his axe and wand. McNair complied without hesitation. "Well Love," Harry turned to Mei Yuan, "What do you want to do next."

Mei Yuan looked over to the four girls who were cowering in a corner, bodies shaking and eyes wide with fear, "I think we should free those four first and give them proper dress." At Harry's nod of approval, she held out her hand and instantly a sword identical to Harry's but different in color appeared in her hand. It was in blood red color while Harry's was entirely white. Mei Yuan slashed her sword in the air four times. Each time she slashed, an iron handcuff from a girl flew away with a cling to the floor. When all four were free, Mei Yuan flicked her left hand and all four girls were in decent clothing instantly. They all came and stand behind Harry's throne with tears in their eyes. Harry couldn't be sure if the tears were from joy or fear. He was never good at tear analyzing after all.

At that time, Voldemort sprung on his feet and shouted on top of his lung, "Potter! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He breathed deeply and shouted one last time before collapsing into the chair, "Get out of my throne, now!"

Mei Yuan turned and said to Harry loudly, "Dear, why is that ugly face shouting at you? Can't you just shut him up?"

Harry turned and explained in what could only be taken as a patient tone, "He is shouting, Love, because he know that he will not be able to play and order around from this throne anymore. You see, he is like a kid who lost his toy crying his head off. I don't know how to handle a crying child. Do you, Love?"

"Oh, I know what to do all right." Rajig interrupted and held out one of his dagger. It was not sharp. It was like a chunk of metal in shape. "I will give him this one instead." He said grinning. He tossed the dagger to Voldemort lazily while saying, "Tommy, there's a dagger toy for you!"

Voldemort's eyes popped out at the sight of the speeding dagger. He summoned one of his followers beside him and placed him in the path of the dagger. The dagger impacted with the intruder's teeth. A loud scream rang across the room following several sharp cracks. The dagger returned to Rajig. Rajig looked at the victim who was now void of 8 front teeth and wiggled his fingers at Voldemort. "Bad Tommy, Bad, Bad Tommy. Don't you know that you should care for your friends?" He said with a mock disappointment tone.

"Tom, I expected something nicer from you. Don't you ever do that again, or I'll never be happy with you again." Harry scolded Voldemort.

"Harry, we should go now. It's nearly dawn here and I think it's nearly sun set where you have to meet with your friends." Rupa whispered into Harry's ears.

Harry nodded and signaled to the others to complete their final mission. Mei Yuan and waved her sword in semicircle while Rajig threw 8 daggers rapidly. Before anyone could make a movement, two-third of the group were either bald or eyebrows removed completely. Rupa clapped her hands loudly and the rest met the same fate as the others. Harry called for his white sword and flicked it rapidly. **_I'm a death eater _**words were cut into the skins of every bald head with the exception of Snape and Voldemort.

In a flash, Harry, Rupa, Mei Yuan, Rajig, and the four girls were gone. The remaining occupants in the room were silent for a moment before hell broke out. Harry's group knew nothing what happened after they left. They dropped off the girls in their town. The girls bowed their head furiously say thank you again and again. Harry obliviated their memory about being hostages of Death Eaters. He modified their memories to remember they were going to Movie Theater.

Harry, the two girls, and Rajig reappeared in the Palace War Chamber. They were greatly satisfied with themselves for what they had done. They have done permanent balding spell on every one of the death eaters. The cut Harry gave would remain till their deaths. Harry was a bit disappointed at not having time to punish Voldemort and Snape. They both were serving their wrongdoings greatly. Snape seemed weak from lack of food for 4 days, and Voldie seemed to be suffering from the previous encounter with him.

"I'm hungry. Let's go and grab something before the guests arrived!" Rajig announced, successfully breaking the comfortable silence. They all agreed and filed out to the dining room. As soon as they were met with the large amount of food, they started attacking without hesitation. The food seemed to be more delicious than before due to the activities of the day. Harry and the two girls attacked the food furiously as they had used so much energy on both underwater and Dark Mansion. When nearly every food on the table was gone, they heard a sudden voice from the doorway.

"Harry, your guests have arrived and are now preparing in the War Chamber."

"Ok, I'll be there. Thanks High Counselor." Harry replied politely. The old man nodded and disappeared with a pop.

"Good luck Harry. I'm off to my love. I might find some comfort with her after today's activities." Rajig said with a wink and blurred out in an instant.

"Well ladies, what are you doing after this?" Harry asked the two girls.

"Why Mr.Potter, we'll be in your chamber of course. You will need some massage after your meeting. Don't you agree Mei Mei?" Rupa said with a suggestive wink.

"Of course, I would hate to see him suffer all by himself." Mei Yuan said, before finishing her drink.

"Hmm, it seems like my angels will be waiting for me. I'd better finish this meeting quickly." Harry said with a barely contained eagerness in his voice. They stood up and Harry enveloped the girls around their waists with each arms. He could even imagine what it felt like to be touching the girls' bare skins. He loved kissing their soft lips, tasting their scents, and feeling the love of the girls. He kissed them both full on the lips before parting with them.

Harry quickly shifted into a chair in the War Chamber. He was greeted warmly by a stock man with curly hair. He was about 70 years old with long white beard which was braided and curled around the neck. He introduced himself as 37th Lord of Stonehouse. He was the master of stone carvings and building designs. Every building and statues in Rome were carved or designated by the Stonehouse family. He was to give his gift of stone carving spells and design structuring of a building, whether it be a castle or a normal house.

The second and last a tall bony man with dark skin. His skin seemed to be darker than the night itself. The only places that had color were his eyes and teeth. His teeth were bright white, contrasting from the skin color. His eyes were almost red. His pupils were almost the color of milk. He introduced himself as the Master of Potions. He was a descendant of the family who are responsible for the Royal Family of Pharaoh's health. His family was even responsible for mixing poisons apart from medicines. They were also responsible for mummifying the Royal Family members once they are deceased. He was to give his knowledge of medicines, poisons, and the hidden treasure of Egypt Royal Family.

After about 6 hours of knowledge transferring, a very exhausted Harry shifted into his sleeping chamber. Immediately, he found himself being pushed down on the bed by two naked gorgeous. They ordered him not to move a muscle except the necessary one. The two girls then removed his clothes gently. One of them massaged his temples with soft hands while muttering something. The other girl decided to massage not only his sore body, but also his hardening member. His blood rushed down to his member despite his protest from exhaustion. He closed his eyes in content and let out a moan of pleasure as the Rupa's mouth took his member in. The two girls played with him for sometimes until he finished in one of their mouth. Harry drifted into deep sleep after securing both girls warm bodies in his arms.

A/N: Chapter 8 is now all yours. Chapter 9 will join soon.


	9. Don't try me Fools!

**Lord of Zenth Mage**

**Chapter: 9 Don't try me fools!**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling extremely relaxed. Yes, he felt much better this morning. He remembered last night's knowledge transfer and the activities after that. He was now feeling more confident than he ever was before. Now, all he needed was to put good use of his knowledge. He just couldn't sit around with that much power. He needed action. He would first get rid of the manipulative Headmaster in order to freely take matters into his own hands as he sees fit. Second, he would put a stop to any ministry interference. He would even remove the minister if he is still a fool. And last but not least, he would not tolerate any death eater activity while his mission. Small cases or not, he would make the responsible death eaters wish they've never been born. Oh yes, they will know what it feels like to be victims for once in their lives.

Harry became aware of his surroundings. He felt two soft and warm bodies snuggled close to him on either of his sides. Feeling content, he reached out his hands and caressed them. The girls began to stir. They let out content noises with their eyes still closed.

"Morning sleep heads. You two look as beautiful and hot as ever this morning." Harry greeted them with a bright smile.

The girls flashed their own bright smiles, "G'morning to you too. And what have you in mind to be up this early?"

"Well I thought I might at least give you two a proper massage after your hard works last night. I think I'll head for a bath if you two aren't on for massage though." Harry told the girls with a grin, knowing full well what will come next.

"Hold it Mr.Potter. You will not leave this bed until we let you go, and that won't be until after your massage." Rupa said quickly while trying to sound authoritative but failing miserably covering her desperate desire. Mei Yuan nodded vigorously and grabbed Harry's arm.

Harry grinned and began his work. After an hour or so later, the three walked together toward the dining room. They joined Rajig and his now official girlfriend, Nattitta Injendaj. Nattitta was half way between 15 and 16. She had big innocent eyes and ever present smile on her face. She immediately became part of their group. She was also very talkative that even Rupa had to give her to lead the conversation.

Halfway through the mail, Harry remembered something. He groaned and stopped breakfast. He didn't want to deal with it just yet now, but he also knew he must act quickly. Things could get bad if not handled quickly and properly.

"Guys, I have to do something in my country. I need to do this if I want peace when I return to England." Harry announced the group.

"Now?" Mei Yuan asked.

"Now," replied Harry, "or it would get out of control."

"Harry, is it something to do with old snake face? If yes, count on me, I'll go with you." Rajig said enthusiastically while his hands hovered over his daggers.

"No. It's something else. I will tell you when I'm going to snake face." Harry said effectively erasing the disappointed look on Rajig's face.

"You'd better have a good reason for this Harry." Rupa said pensively.

"See you later guys." Harry waved to the others and disappeared with a chicken leg in his hand.

Harry reappeared in a dark corner of what looked like a meeting room for. He surveyed the room and found that he was in the right place. A long rectangular table was set in the middle of the room. Several witches and wizards were sitting around the table. They seemed to be in great discussion, or rather argument in Harry's opinion. While they were talking quickly and loudly, their Quick Quote Quills were scribbling furious on the table besides each one of them.

Moving pictures from newspaper clips were all over the room; on the walls, on the door, and some even on the table. A large "Daily Prophet" banner was hung from the ceiling. The letters were blinking proudly every now and then.

Harry's eyes swept over to a fat woman with thick glasses. She was now grinning madly over something she was saying. Harry listened to what she was saying.

"I say we give this article a full front page." She said gleefully. "I have been waiting for this too long. I always knew that brat was a coward."

A man as thin as a paper spoke out, looking doubtful, "Rita, do you think that the public would believe you, not that I don't believe it? How would you prove that he is what you are claiming him to be?"

Rita Skeeter just nodded her heads vigorously, "True, true, I must have a strong proof, and a strong proof I have. You see, since his fourth year, I placed a tracking spell on Potter. Mind you, it took me two full months to come up with that spell. But I think it has finally paid off. I can't always know where he is though. I can only know when he is at his relative's house. The spell would tell me once he leaves his relative's house. Then all I have to do is listen to his news in the wizarding world." Rita said never leaving her stupid grin from her face. "And now, my spell tells me that he left the house five days ago and I haven't heard any news of him in the wizarding world. It only means that he has run away as I expected. I always see him as a weak, and a weak he proves himself now. He is not only an attention seeker by telling lies, but also a coward."

Harry realized that she was talking about him. He also had to admit that he was quite impressed by her talent on placing a tracking spell on him without Dumbledore's knowledge. He thanks his brain for remembering this issue just in time. Should he have waited for another day; the Daily Prophet would have spread his supposed run away tale to the entire wizarding world. He stepped out of the shadow.

"I'm impressed Rita, dear. You must be awfully tired from following me. I'm sorry for that." Harry said while walking to the head place of the table. He cleared the Editor in Chief of the Daily Prophet with a wave of his hand and conjured a comfortable high-backed chair. He plopped down on the chair and leaned back comfortably. He could feel every eye in the room, at least about one and a half dozen pairs, trained on him. He mused what they would be thinking right now.

"Flies, people, flies." Harry reminded the whole occupants who were looking him with open mouths.

"Potter!" Rita squealed with mix emotion in her tone. She might be thinking how his victim gave himself to her to be used as a project, Harry mused.

"Now Rita, that was not very polite to greet your dear friend, is it?" Harry chided her with a fake disappointed tone.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you gone for good? What are…" She shot Harry with a series of question but was cut off by a snap of Harry's fingers.

"Rita, Rita, when are you going to learn proper manners?" Harry said, looking at Rita who was opening and closing her mouth making strange noises. "Now on to business, I come here to make a deal with you." Harry ignored the annoying sounds from the rest of the occupants. He clapped his hands and everyone's head except Rita's became smooth as a surface of a potato. Everything except noses was gone from the heads of the annoying occupants. It was like mobs of hair and sets of nose were being planted on potatoes.

Rita looked at the others with wide eyes, fear showing in her face. She looked at Harry cautiously as though he might curse her any minute. She seemed to get a grip of herself and spoke shakily, "Potter! What did you do to them? I'll let the world know what you did to them!"

Harry only grinned and put his hand on his heart, "Oh I'm hurt Rita dear." He straightened his face and looked at Rita coldly, all traces of playfulness gone, "Listen and listen carefully, Rita. I will tell this only once. Now, put your Quick Quote Quill away from my sight first."

Feeling a cold hand gripped her heart forcefully, Rita hastily put her quill and parchment in her bag. She shuddered at the thought of her heart being freeze by invisible hand. She looked up at Harry only to be shuddered more at the cold blazing green eyes that were staring at her every move.

"Good." Harry said in the same cold monotone. "You will never write ill about me or my friends from now on. Should I hear you write about me or my friends, you will be face with a severe consequences. Believe me; you don't want to face that. You will find out any, and I mean every, ill doings of Minister Fudge. Find out all you can and let the world know everything you find out. I want to see Fudge's corruptions and wrong doing in the Daily Prophet. Take your time to find out everything. That is an order. Understood?"

Rita couldn't find a word to protest as her mind made its decision to follow the order on its own. Despite the protest from her brain, she found herself nodding in understanding.

Seeing the nod, Harry smiled in satisfaction. As if his smile was a spell of encouragement, Rita voiced her question that was nagging her, "If you don't mind, Harry, I would like to know why you are asking me to do all of these. I mean, there are loads of people out there who are much more qualified than me for this task."

"Really Rita dear, you are underestimating your self too much. After all who would be better a person for this task than you who could dig out private conversations from right under Dumbledore's crooked nose. You could even pick a private conversation between Hermione and Krum."

Rita seemed to color with Harry's words. She took them as great compliment, the compliment from the boy-who-lived, the survivor of the Dark Lord's wrath. She grinned at Harry, "Consider it done then. And be assured that everything that appeared on the paper about you would be personally edited by me. I won't allow any ill writings about you."

Harry was a bit startled by the solemn voice. He hadn't expected his mind manipulation to work this good. But he wouldn't complain about this any way. "Good to hear, Rita dear. As for your project, I think you might want to start with Lucius Malfoy. He has been freed by Voldemort. He now has a rather interesting mark on his head. I want you to use him as one of Fudge's corruptions. You do know that Malfoy and Fudge get along quite well, don't you?"

"Yes I saw them in good relations before Lucius was sent to Azkaban. I will start from Lucius then." Rita replied, happy with a clue of where to start to defame the Minister of Magic.

"Good, I will be off then. I expect good news from you." Harry said while picking himself up from the chair. Then he added as a second thought, "You might need your animagus form to enter the Malfoy Manor. I have modified your animagus form to penetrate all sorts of wards unnoticed. Don't abuse that, or I will kill your animagus form. You know what would happen once your animagus is dead. So don't try me."

Seeing him began to leave, Rita called him hastily, "Wait! What about them?"

"Don't worry. They will be in normal states after an hour from now. When they are back to normal, all they will remember is they had a nice dinner, a nice chat, and a nice ball with Harry Potter here at the Daily Prophet headquarters. See you then." And with that Harry disappeared again, leaving an open mouthed Rita Skeeter. She felt like she had been dreaming. She snapped her self out and began her first task. A beetle replaced in her place and disappeared with a faint noise.

**Hogwarts**

Professor McGonagall strode along the hallway towards Headmaster's office. She had to tell Albus to look over Severus. The sneaky snake though he was, Severus had suffered quite enough. Severus hadn't been able to eat for five days now since Potter removed his mouth. He became thinner and paler. On top of all, he had returned from you-know-who's meeting with a haunted look in his eyes. He tried to write what had happened at the meeting, but was unable to move his hands every time he tried. His thin legs and arms got thinner and his hair a mess from not tending.

Professor McGonagall gave the password and ascended to the Headmaster's office. When she stood near the door she didn't hear the headmaster's usual invitation that always made her wonder how he knew who was behind the door. She figured he might be busy. She pushed open the door without knocking and entered the office room. She saw Albus peering into a mirror which was unusual for him. He was looking at himself thoroughly from the mirror and gave a satisfied smile. He looked up at the now freezing McGonagall and gave a sheepish grin, which was also out of his character.

"Oh hello Pro…Minerva. What may I assist you with?" Albus greeted her with a big smile.

"Oh right, Albus, I think we need to do something for Severus." Professor McGonagall said with a worried expression.

"What about him?" Dumbledore asked casually with a raise of his white eyebrows.

McGonagall fumed, "Albus, don't play around with me. You know he can't go on like this! Do something! As much as I am glad to see him suffer after what he did to Potter, it has to be stopped or he won't be long before he goes insane from mental suffering."

Dumbledore said, "Exactly Minerva! Severus deserved what is right for him. He should have known to be more civilized when dealing with his students. Besides, only Mr. Potter could revive what he did to Severus. You know as much as I do that there's nothing we could do." He paused, and then continued, "Is poppy here?"

McGonagall looked at him strangely before answering, "You know she arrived yesterday. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"I just might have a way to ensure the survival and sanity of Severus." Dumbledore replied casually.

McGonagall looked hopeful, "What is it Albus? How?"

"Tell Poppy to insert Potions through Severus' veins." Dumbledore gave her a more detailed account on what potions and how.

"Thanks Merlin, Albus. I'll just go and tell Poppy now." McGonagall said and turned back to leave. But she turned back to face Dubledore and handed him a sack full of sweets, "Oh I nearly forgot. Here are Lemon Drops and Mars Bars that you asked me to buy."

Dumbledore looked confused before receiving the sweets, "What…oh…thank you Minerva. I am much indebted to you."

McGonagall nodded distractedly from her thoughts. She walked out of the office and headed towards the infirmary. She couldn't help but think that Albus is a bit out of his character. His normally protectiveness of Severus was no where to be seen today. And he didn't even seem to remember that he didn't asked her to buy the sweets. He normally bought them himself or received as a gift from the students' parents.

She nearly bumped into someone who suddenly appeared from the dungeon way. Both of them managed to avoid each other and McGonagall gasped as she saw the person's face. "Albus! When did you get in here!"

"Now, now Minerva, I was just on my way from Severus to my Office." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. Seeing her rather strange look he continued, "I was just seeing how Severus was doing. He's in a bad shape, I'm afraid." He lost his twinkle at the end of his words.

Seeing that McGonagall was still staring at him, he frowned and asked, "What is the matter Minerva dear? Have you heard of Mr. Potter's whereabouts?"

"N-no Albus." McGonagall stuttered, "I think you should go to your office quickly. There's an Albus in your office while you were with Severus." She finished with an extremely worried expression.

Dumbledore's eyes grew wide. Without a word he disappeared with a loud cracked. McGonagall barely registered that someone had just apparated inside Hogwarts where apparatation was not supposed to be possible before she ran back towards the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore stumbled into his office near his desk. He was beyond exhausted from apparating. It was highly energy consuming to apparate inside Hogwarts, therefore use only as emergency option. The first thing he noticed was the normally snoozing former Heads of Hogwarts. They were now wide-eyed and staring blankly at somewhere. They were staring at the same spot where his highly comfortable chair was. Upon closer inspection, he concluded that the portraits were frozen somewhere between their sentences. Strange…impossible…odd…absolutely impossible…extremely strange…the words swirled in his brain making him dizzy. He looked around and noticed that his pensieve was missing. His panic grew into a full blown fright. He hurried behind his desk and opened the drawer. He slumped down on his chair in relieve when he saw that every items were in the right place, including his sweets.

He popped a lemon drops into his mouth and sucked it tiredly. Suddenly, the office door burst open and a frantic McGonagall flew in. As soon as she saw Dumbledore sitting in his chair, she bombarded him with questions. "Albus, what was this all about? What happened? How do you apparated in Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore held out his hand to stop her and began to explain her. "Oof Oof Oof!" He promptly shut his mouth with utter surprise. He tried to speak again weakly, fearing the worst, "Meow! Meow! I'm a fool! Woop woop!"

He looked at McGonagall desperately for help. McGonagall looked confused for a moment before looking at him with disgust. "Albus! Stop playing around!"

Dumbledore tried again with all his might, "Grrr! I love socks! Psss! You're hot, love!"

Dumbledore's face turn red and his mustache twitched violent. His eyes nearly popped out of his socked. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore helplessly before waving her and wildly, "For Merlin's sake Albus! What is wrong with you?"

Dumbledore tried to say I don't know but came out as, "Hot chick! Boaah!" He promptly shut his mouth again with fears showing in his eyes once in many years. He was afraid of this mysterious incident. He was afraid of the silent intruder that had breached through the strongest wards in Britain. He was more afraid of coming outburst of McGonagall for saying such things to her.

He covered his mouth with both hands and dared to look at McGonagall. McGonagall looked torn between to burst out laughing and to scold him. Her normally stern face looked amusing with such emotions trying to dominate the place on her face.

Dumbledore slowly lowered his hands and tried speaking again, "I'm sorry Minerva." It worked! Albus thought. He decided to further his apology, drawing a little confidence from the previous sentence, "Pssst! I think you're hot! I want Chocolate!" He snapped shut his mouth with an audible 'tuck'.

Dumbledore groaned and ducked under his desk as a curse flew towards him. McGonagall's eyes bugged out as she realized she had just cursed the Headmaster. "Albus, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Dumbledore poked his head out from under the desk and held out his hand to stop her. He, however, didn't dare to try his luck again by speaking. He slumped down in his chair with a heavy sigh and put his head in his hands.

An amused snicker broke through the uncomfortable silence between Dumbledore and McGonagall. They both feel something warm and…strong…passed through them. The Hogwarts wards ripple and shimmered for a brief second. Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up, nearly disappearing under his hairline. He had not felt the wards active since he took over the Headmaster position years ago. 'This is not normal' he thought, fearing the worst. The enemy could be right behind at this moment and he wouldn't know what hit him even if he tried.

"What happened, Albus? I don't know if I could take in anymore surprise today. I've had enough." McGonagall asked. She looked ready to collapse at any moment.

A cheerful voice rang across the room before Dumbledore could say anything, "Don't worry professor. I will leave you in peace now. I'm sorry to give you trouble."

Both professors looked around the room wildly but saw nothing out of ordinary. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Dumbledore asked not even noticing he could speak normally. He tried to sense the magical aura around the room. All he felt was that of McGonagall's.

Both professors jumped in surprise as a figure materialized out of thin air. A figure with wild messy hair stood before them looking extremely intimidating. A lightening bolt shape scar stood clear on the figure's forehead as a proud trademark of the figure. The figure stood about 6 feet tall. He was wearing muggle jean pant and t-shirt. His face was sharp like a well kept blade. His eyes were staring at the two professors like two sharp daggers. All in all, the figure looked aristocratic.

"Harry?" Both professors whispered with uncertainty in their tones. They were staring disbelievingly at the boy…no…man…before them. Gone were the little scrawny boy's signs. Gone were the scared looks on his eyes. Every negative sign was not to be seen in his feature. They could practically feel…and touch…the power and confidence radiating from the figure.

"Don't tell me you're already forgetting me," Harry said with a mock shock tone. "Good to see you two, professors." Harry gave them a grin which showed his white even teeth. He had shortened his hair to its original length. He preferred its original state to annoyingly long state. He couldn't just figure himself with long hair or with pony tail hanging from his head.

"Harry, what have you done to yourself? Where are your glasses?" Dumbledore seemed to be taking the role of questioning since McGonagall was still staring at Harry disbelievingly. She even had to hold onto the desk in order to support her shaky body.

"Why Albus, you sounds like it's a bad thing to be like this. I got rid of my glasses. Now I could feel the wind freely blowing with my eyes without those obscuring glasses." Harry replied simply.

"It's just that you've changed so much in such a short time. I think I need to sit down." Dumbledore said still not able to process what he was seeing.

Harry's grin widened and snickered, "Albus, might I remind you that you are sitting. And Professor McGonagall, I think you might need a chair." Harry said and out of nowhere a chair appeared right under McGonagall. She slumped down gratefully in it.

Dumbledore gathered his thoughts and asked Harry, "Harry, do you happened to know where the pensieve is?"

"It's you! You were here when Albus was with Severus! I wondered why Albus acted so different." McGonagall blurted out without paying attention to the fact that she was saving Harry from answering the question that he didn't want to answer right now. He had taken the pensieve to study some things that Albus must have hiding from him.

"Ten points to Gryffindor! Yes it was me Minerva. Thanks for the sweet by the way. I think Albus enjoyed the slightly modified version of the sweet you gave me." Harry replied with a big grin.

Comprehension dawn on Dumbledore's face and he chuckled merrily. It had been a long time he found himself the victim of a worthy prank. Yes…this was the first time since the Marauder terrors.

"That was ingenious one if you ask me. I didn't think I was going to be alive from Minerva's wrath…all thanks to you, Harry." Dumbledore said with a merry twinkle in his eyes.

"At your service, Albus," Harry said with a slight bow, "I'll be gladly at your service if you ever need to find out what Minerva's wrath could do."

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said, trying to plaster her infamous stern look on her face but forgetting to get rid of a twitch in the corner of her mouth.

"Well then…I must be off. I have something to do. Farewell Albus, Minerva!" Harry disappeared before any of the professors could utter a word. His last words hung in the air, "Just do what I told to Minerva about Severus."

Dumbledore and McGonagall were at a lost of words for so many times in a day. They both waved their hands wildly at the spot where Harry had just been. Their mouths were opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Dumbledore sent a pinching cursed to McGonagall, making her screamed in pain. "Albus! What was that for?"

"I'm merely making sure I'm not dreaming." Dumbledore said distractedly.

McGonagall, seeing Albus deep in thought, let the matter drop and sat quietly. The room went quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Fawkes' feather ruffling.

While Dumbledore and McGonagall were marveling over the event, Harry was scaring the lives out of the Goblins at Gringotts by appearing out of nowhere. Harry was enjoying this kind of traveling and it gave him. He was amused by the reaction he got when he appeared out of thin air.

The Goblins had always been proud of their wards around the bank. The wards had kept numerous accounts of intrusion through out the times from the founding of the bank up until now. Several Dark Lords had tried to breach the wards around the bank but to now avail. Now they were witnessing a miracle that they thought they would never experience. They had just felt their wards were force to let through a stranger before an intimidating figure appeared in the middle of the empty lobby. It was nearly midnight and their duty shifts were about to take place, therefore witnessing the event by nearly 50 of them. Their shifts change twice in every 24 hours: The first group was from midnight to noon, the second group was from noon to midnight.

Harry spoke to the Goblins, "I need to see the President of the bank." Annoyed at the lack of response, he added coldly, "Now!" That triggered all Goblins into action. Two of them disappeared with a crack while the others formed a defensive circle around him. Harry leaned on a desk nearby and looked around at the Goblins lazily. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, oblivious to the Goblins. He wondered his thoughts back to what he saw in Dumbledore's pensieve. He fumed with raged at what he saw, but his face remained as calm as ever. He would make everyone involved in what he saw pay what they had done to him.

Several loud cracks announced the arrival of the ones that he'd been waiting for. He remained still with eyes closed not acknowledging their arrival. He would wait until they present themselves, he decided. After all, he must show who the superior was if he intended to command around the Goblins.

There was a long silence. Neither group deciding to be the first to break the silence. Harry remained silent, leaning on the desk with his eyes closed. After about five minutes of complete silence, the Goblins were defeated in the silence war. An ancient voice spoke up quietly, but firmly, "I demand to know how you got in here, stranger."

Harry kept silent, not bothering to even open his eyes. He leaned on the desk as still as a stone. He could feel irritation and anger boiled up around him, making the air rippled with too much power. He could make out the outline figure of the Goblins around him with his eyes closed. He practiced the art of listening as a bat, the gift that the old monk of Shoaling had given him. Things became sharp and he could make out what is what. He could even make out how many wrinkles the Goblin closest to him had, considering how many wrinkles a Goblin had while visible.

"Speak up you human!" Another anger filled voice demanded coldly. Harry stayed unnerved by the voice that could make even Dumbledore shivered. He decided to stay with his act. He yawned widely without opening his eyes. Suddenly the air around the room went heavy with power and a strong, powerful force headed toward Harry with incredibly speed. Harry knew this would come in the end and had been prepared for this. Besides, his sharp sense kept him updated what was happening with the Goblins. Even a movement of a skin twitched was known to him, let alone the force that someone tried to harm him.

Harry motioned his left hand in circular movement, stopping the forced effectively. While the force suspended in the air he pushed his right hand to the force. The force returned to where it came from. There was an ear deafening boom as the force impact with something. It was quickly followed by something or someone being thrown to the hard wall with a sharp crack.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked around the Goblins coldly. He stood up straight, towering every Goblins. He swept his eyes around the room and saw that an ancient Goblin with expensive battle robs was pinned on the wall with invisible force. Blood was trickling down from the corner of its mouth and from its nose. He seemed to be knocked out cold.

Harry warned the gathering Goblins with icy voice, not even bothering to pretend to be cheerful, "Be careful who you are dealing with Goblins. I will not tolerate any more violence. I had thought better of you than to attack without warning."

Some Goblins gulped visibly, while the rest paled. Harry's eyes bored onto one Goblin and barked out loudly, making the Goblin shook violently, "Griphook!"

Griphook looked he might collapsed, but looked surprised a human speaking his name. No human had ever spoken a Goblin's name…not since Lord Grindelwald anyway. Griphook stepped out shakily and tried to speak with all his voice, "W-what d-do ya want?"

"How long have you been working here?" Harry asked with the same icy tone.

"A century ago," Griphook replied quietly, not wanting to anger the human who looked ready to murder him at any moment. He had never been this frightened before, not even Lord Grindelwald first came to Gringotts.

"And how long have you been working for the Potters?" Harry continued, never lowering his icy tone level.

"27 years after I started working at Gringotts." Griphook replied, his dread increasing with every answer he was giving. He sensed where this was leading, and hope it never come to that. But his wished was shattered by the next question from the human.

"You knew who Lord of the Potter family is? And you knew what the principles of the Potter family all along those years?"

Griphook could only nod weakly. He knew what was coming next.

"You know what a Lord of the Potter could do to you, don't you?" Harry asked, his eyes and tone became sharper with every word.

Griphook couldn't even nod this time and his knees buckled and gave way to the floor. His eyes, filled with fear, looked up at Harry weakly. He said shakily, "I…I…"

Harry cut him off, "And you know who the last Lord of Potter." Harry leaned down closer to Griphook who was cowering under his intense stare, "Be sure that you will be dealt with shortly, Griphook. I am highly disappointed with you."

Harry straightened up and looked around once again. He saw all Goblins including high ranking ones looking with wide eyes at the commotion between him and Griphook. They didn't seem to remember a word to speak out loud. Harry looked at two Goblins with the same expensive dress as the one on the wall and pointed his finger at them, "You two, when are you going to inform me about the will of Lord Black? Did you even think to inform me at all?"

The said two snapped out of their stupor and tried to look unnerved by Harry's sharp piercing stares. "What is it to do with you if we tell you or not? Don't try to order around human!" They snapped.

Harry's stare went cold, sending chills through the Goblins' spines. He snapped his fingers and one of them sailed through the room to the wall where his companion was. He met the same fate as his companion, being pinned to the wall painfully.

"Don't make me angry, you greedy goblin, I'll chopped your head off."

The other Goblins raised their hands together, forming a tight circle around Harry. Slowly, a white light glowed from the joint hands and a light doom began to form around Harry. Harry felt the air got heavy with the power from the Goblins. He was quite surprised by the amount of power the Goblin's could make. However, he was not worried the least. He raised his right hands over his head. He stood straight, right hand over his head, left hand just over his waist with palm up, and eyes closed. His posture looked like a sharp sward standing straight, ready to for whatever may come. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and his right hand splashed down from right to left. A bright red light shot out from his palm and cut the light doom diagonally. The doom split into two like cheese was cut with a knife. The Goblins' hands parted abruptly making the doom to explode outward. The Goblins were thrown across the room, knocking over the benches and the counters. Immediately, the tight, neat lobby became a mess with turned-over chairs, desks, and other items.

Harry stood still with eyes glowing forest green. His messy hair was moving like a bunch of tiny snakes. The sight of him was both fascinating and unnerving. The wind was swirling around him like a faithful servant. Harry spoke with a far away tone, "You Goblins have breached my limit. You have broken your promised to Lord Grindelwald. You shall face the consequences as your have agreed to Him. You are hereby subject to surrender Gringotts Bank, Northern Branch, to Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, Heir of the Black Throne, by the order of Lord Grindelwald according to the treaty of 1929 which states 'In return to the Mercy of Lord Grindelwald upon the Head of Goblins, the Goblin population shall never in any circumstances attack or attempt to harm the Heir of Lord Harold Sharten Potter Grindelwald. Should by any chance the Goblins breached said treaty, the Heir of Lord Grindelwald may execute the whole population of the Gringotts responsible for attempt murder or that said Gringotts branch may surrender to the Heir of Lord Grindelwald. The words of the Heir shall be the final and the Goblins shall comply Him every word.' You have been ordered and the order shall be carried out."

The wind around the room became more violent. Every Goblin felt something beyond their power was forcing them to kneel before the human against their will. However their minds went numb before they knew and they crawled toward Harry on their knees and bowed deeply. Harry spread his hands and ordered, "Rise!" The Goblins scrambled up and stood with heads bowed, waiting for further order.

"The head of Northern Gringotts Branch, come forward and state the current situation of the Bank's functioning." Harry said with authoritative voice.

The remaining goblin with expensive robs stepped forward and bowed, "I am Driphole the Greedy, Master. The Northern Branch of Gringotts is currently holding 329,830 ordinary accounts, 41 high security accounts, and 3 unreachable accounts. We deal businesses of all kind, ranging from ice-cream shop to the Ministry Top Secrete Research. We make 2.222 million galleons every hour. We have 12 Dragon Guards, 33 curse breakers, 50 researchers, 206 business advisors, 500 employees, and 3 heads of Northern Gringotts Bank. 250 out of 1500 employees are fully trained security guards. The remaining 1250 takes care of the daily functioning of the bank."

Harry was stunned by the information he was getting. If he was surprised, he didn't show it on his face. Instead, he asked, "What are the 3 unreachable accounts?"

Driphole the Greedy replied, head bowed down, "Two of them have not been touch for centuries since the founding of this bank. The remaining one, however, was once opened in 1890 by young Lord Grindelwald. It had not been opened for centuries before that and it has been over a century after Lord Grindelwald."

"The other two?" Harry asked.

"Vault number one was that of the Founders of Hogwarts. It was the first vault to open at this bank. The second one, vault number 3, was that of the Evans. Its owners vanished as soon as it was being made after the Potter vault, vault number 2. Our research team found out that the Evans had vanished into the muggle world after their victory over the Daemon Lord Nutan who had yet to cross from the Daemon realm to human realm. While Nutan was in the process of crossing the realm, the Edgeer Evans and his wife somehow manage to close the realm door, stopping the Daemon Lord from ever entering this world. It was not well known due to the fact that not many of the wizarding world knew the plans of the Daemon Lord. We only know because the Evans, as all our customers, had to give their background information for future reference. Our research team had to work 3 years just to gather enough information."

"My mother was an Evans. Did you find out about her?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, Master, we found out she was indeed the heiress of the Evans, the owner of vault number 3. As soon as we were sure that she was the one, we contacted Albus Dumbledore, her magical guardian, to let her know her birth right heritage. Somehow, we were force to remain silent without a reason. Albus Dumbledore banned us from telling her anything and since he was her magical guardian, we could do nothing."

Harry fumed at the revelation. His mother was banned from inheriting her birthright heritage by some old crooked nose fool. What right did he do such thing? That fool!

"Did he also tell you not to let me know that I am the Heir of Grindelwald and Lord Potter?" Harry asked, already guessing what the answer might be.

End of Chapter (9)


	10. Lord Grindelwald

**Lord of Zenth Mage**

**Chapter: 10 : Lord Grindelwald**

Griphole the Greedy looked nervous before answering, "Yes, Master. We were to inform you when you were 14, which is a standard age for Goblin law, but we were denied to release any information concerning your heritage or your mother's. Albus Dumbledore also receives monthly reports of your family's earnings from various investments. All these reports were to be handed to you at 15 of age. By that time you would have been in touch with your family business since you were to be told about your heritage at the age of 14."

Harry looked deep in thought for a good 2 minutes. He then directed his orders to the Goblins, "Griphole, I want you to finished all the legal document claiming my birthright by tomorrow at noon. Make sure neither Dumbledore nor Ministry could interfere with anything that is to do with me. You have my order and I want my order to be carried out accordingly. Should there be any trouble from either said parties, use your Goblins ways to clear the path. I'm sure you have rather interesting ways." Harry then turned to Griphook, "Griphook, I want the details of my current property. I want them all under five categories: Estates, Stocks and Investment, full account of Galleons and Muggle money, books and other items, and weaponry. I want them all tomorrow at 1 pm."

Harry added as a second thought, "Merge the Evans vault and the Potters vault but do not mix the contents. The curse breakers…use your curse breaking knowledge to come up with a strong, unbreakable ward. You would be facing unwelcome guests if you go on like this. The guards…reinforce the wards. The wards have two holes in the north and one near the entrance. The financial advisors…give me your full reports on who you are working for. If you are working for the prominent pureblood family, give me their full assets information. The rest of you…keep an eye on the ministry personnel's accounts and report me if there are any sign of extra money deposited more than their salaries."

Harry breathed out a heavy sigh, "That is all for now. I'm tired, show me a nice chamber. Don't give me some bedroom."

Griphole bowed and snapped his fingers. Harry was instantly transported into a large, magnificent bed room with king size bed. The bed seemed to be unnaturally soft and was glowing with golden light just above the cover sheet. The Goblin seemed to be explaining something about the bed, but Harry wasn't hearing anything. He was drawn to the bed as soon as he saw it and his eyelids felt like they were holding a hundred pound lead each. Before he collapsed into bed half asleep he mumbled out, "The two on the wall will be released as soon as I'm asleep. Don't let them move for about 27 hours unless you want them to loose their sanity." With that he fell into a deep dreamless sleep. While Harry was busy sleeping, the Goblins were working hard on what they were told. They knew better than to anger their new Master and Commander.

Harry woke up around 11 am the next day. He felt refreshed and somehow more powerful than ever. He had now a whole bunch of Goblins, who had strange but powerful magic of their own, under his command. He could use the security guards as his own personal guards when he hunts down the death eaters one by one. He would not wait around for the Death Eaters' attacks, he would attack them first. But for today, let the Death Eaters be in peace as he had he heritage matters to attend to.

He saw a silver door leading to the bathroom. He climbed out of his comfortable bed and prepared for a nice shower. He spent a good 20 minutes socking in the large marble bathtub. His muscles relaxed further. By the time he was dressed, he looked in the mirror on last time. He was quite satisfied with what his feature was giving. He looked as sharp as his white sword. He had added a few strands of gold, silver, white, gray, and orange color to his messy, untamable hair. 'Good, this is a new fashion for the boy-who-lived,' he thought. He decided to wear blood-red robe. He had been debating whether or not to wear a cloak, but decided to leave it for now. Perfect. He checked his scar. Ok, it stood proudly on his forehead. He had decided to act confidant. He would not hide his scar anymore. Now that he thought about it, he had be quite a coward to not accept who he was. He had been afraid of public attention and that didn't do him any good. It only made some very absurd rumors. He now understood he couldn't swim up the stream, but by following the current, he could even stir whatever direction he wanted. He would get along with the power of the media, but would not be under its total control.

A gentle knock on the large door pulled him out of his musing. He said without looking up, "Come in." The enormous door opened slowly silently. Four high ranking goblins entered, each carrying strange looking weapons. They bowed deeply and stayed in line silently. Harry turned around and saw the goblins still bowing deeply. "Gentlemen, at ease."

The goblins straightened, "Thank You Master. Would you hear our reports first or would you rather have lunch?"

"First of all, you will address me as Lord Grindelwald. I want the world to show the Heir of Grindelwald has returned for good. Everything that the former Lord Grindelwald might have done wrongly will be corrected for good. Each and every one of the victims of his will be compensated accordingly." Seeing their nods of acceptance, Harry continued, "Now, for your question, I'll have lunch after your reports."

A goblin with full battle gear stepped forward and bow, "Hopnok the Reaper, Commander of the security guard and battle strategy, Lord Grindelwald. We have repaired the wards and reinforced all layers of the wards. Not even a fly would get in here without our notice."

"Good, but make sure you place nasty punishments on the wards for unwelcome intruders. I don't want to hear someone try to get in and get away without scratch." Harry said.

The goblin's eyes lit up and a nasty grin spread across his usually stony face. "You are most wise, Lord Grindelwald. It will be done right away." He said and stepped back to the line.

A goblin with unusually bright eyes stepped forward and bowed, "Bronze the Sharper, the Head of the curse breaking department, Lord Grindelwald. Our department has come up with a ward after much works of last night. We call it VirCell. This ward will act as a cell when intruders try to pass through it. The intruders will be stuck in the 4 feet thick VirCell ward. The ward will then absorb the magical energy completely out of the intruders and recharge itself. When is done its job, it not only will get stronger, but also leave the intruders like squibs. The point is of this ward is to transfer every ounce of energy from the intruders. The intruders will not be dead, but they will wish they die instead than living the lives of muggles."

Harry's eyes became brighter and brighter with each word and at the end of the goblin's sentence he clapped his hands loudly, "Excellent Bronze! I will have to use that ward at my resident. I want you to put that VirCell closet to the building, under all other wards. If someone could pass through the outer wards luckily, they would be worthy for your ward. I congratulate you and your team for your excellent work. You will be rewarded later."

The goblin bowed deeper, his face broke into a big grin like the first one, and his eyes were blindingly bright by now. "Thank you Lord Grindelwald." He stepped to the line as a goblin with formal robe stepped forward and bowed, "Gold the Cheater, Head Financial Advisor Department, Lord Grindelwald. Our department has a full detail of prominent pureblood financial assets. Apart from the Four Founders, the Potters, and the Evans, we have the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Zabanies, and the Toppers. The latter vault has not been touched for almost as long as the Founders'. We traced the Toppers bloodline and found out that it had died out 2 centuries ago. Not even their relatives were alive. Our research indicated that their whole bloodline were under powerful curse. But there is one interesting fact with their deaths."

Now Harry was beginning to wonder what this might reveal. Would this say that he was one of the Toppers bloodline? He couldn't say for certain. After all being the Heir of Lord Grindelwald had never occurred even in his thoughts.

The goblin took a deep breath and wiped away a trickling line of sweat that was forming on his forehead, "They didn't actually die out. Instead they all became soulless creatures, well known as the Dementors."

Harry's and the other goblins' eyebrows shot up and their jaws dropped visibly. Harry asked, not believing what he was hearing, "Excuse me…did you say their entire bloodline became the Dementors, the soul sucking creatures of all things?"

"Yes Lord Grindelwald. The curse they were under was so strong that they would stay like that until someone or something powerful lift their blood curse. To lift their curse, someone must go to the soul realm. Since it is not possible to leap to another realm, they were stuck as the foul creatures. They actually do not suck out the souls or happiness; they were merely searching someone powerful to help them. They send the souls to the soul realm in hope that one of them would be the one to lift their curse. I believe that the Dementors had especially been interested in you in your third year. We heard that you were the only one on your train ride to Hogwarts that had been attack by the Dementors. Of all the people you were the only one that they were interested. They also tried to send your soul to the soul realm numerous times. It could only mean one thing: they knew you were the One, the one powerful enough to lift their curse. I have my theory that the Toppers vault will let you enter since its owners want your help desperately. You might be able to find enough information about the way to lift the curse in detail once you are in the vault."

Harry's head was spinning in high speed. Is it true? It seemed true enough and logical. With all the power he had now, there would be no major problem leaping the realms. He also remembered that on his train ride to Hogwarts in his third year, the Dementor had attacked him of all the others in the train. Even Ron, Hermione, and Remus, who were all in the same compartment with him, were not attacked. He thought of something and asked Gold the Cheater, "But why do they guard the Azkaban when they could freely search the one they need on the mainland? I mean why would they obey the Ministry orders?"

The goblin replied with a thoughtful looked, "If I remember correctly from my ancestors told me, the Department of Mysteries found out who the Dementors were, and instead of finding solutions, they threatened to eliminate the whole community of them with their secrete weapons if the Dementors do not obey their orders. The Toppers or rather the Dementors, in fear of their security, agreed to the Ministry under one condition: they be sent the criminals under their care. They knew how ruthless the Ministry was to the criminals and they had a tiny hope of finding a powerful soul among the criminals who must be ruthless and powerful enough to go against the Ministry. The Ministry, on the other hand, found its solution for the criminals. Not only the criminals would be under the torments of the Dementors, but the Dementors would also be in one place where the Ministry could destroy them easily if needed be. Since then the Dementors had been guarding Azkaban. They never dare to wonder outside the prison in fear of the Ministry's threat. But their golden opportunity came when Sirius Black, your godfather I believe, escaped to you. The Ministry, desperate to recapture their 'mass murderer', sent the Dementors after him. The Dementors must have sensed your power when they left the prison; they came straight after you on the train, which was odd because there were many other places they could go find Sirius Black."

"Interesting…I will have to see what I can do for the Toppers. They really don't deserve to be under the Ministry threat. Gold the Cheater, arrange my journey to the Toppers vault tomorrow at the first dawn." Harry looked at the last remaining goblin, "Griphole, I trust everything is ready?"

Griphole bowed, "Everything is in order, Lord Grindelwald. You are now free from under any control over you. Albus Dumbledore is no longer over you. You are now the President and Commander of the Northern Gringotts bank. Because of this position, every vault in this bank is under your command. Your decision is our command, Lord Grindelwald."

"Excellent. Could you arrange a meeting with your Goblin community Head for me? There is much to discuss with." Harry asked while forming plans after plans in his head.

"When would you like to meet, Lord Grindelwald?" Griphole asked respectfully. He seemed to be pleased with the fact that Harry wanted to talk with the Goblin Head while other wizards would never pay attention to the goblins.

Harry looked mildly surprise at the goblin's tone and the fact that he got to choose the date and time instead of being told to come whenever the Head Goblin summoned him. "Make it tomorrow at dinner time so that they may have time to prepare themselves."

"As your wish, Lord Grindelwald." The goblin said and retreated back to the line. Harry faced them all and said, "The rest of you except you, Gold the Cheater, may attend to your works." The others filed out of the room silently, leaving a nervous looking the Head of financial advisor department.

Seeing the other's condition, Harry said, "Relax, I want to discuss with you about the pureblood accounts. Tell me about the Malfoys and the Zabanies vaults first."

"The Malfoys have 50 billion Galleons worth properties. Every month since 1960's 2 million Galleons went to some unknown recipients. Each year since the 1970's 30 million Galleons rolled into their account. We don't know for certain to where or from where their Galleons went and came. The sole Heir of the Malfoys after Lucius Malfoy would be his only son, Draco Malfoy."

The Goblin paused and after a moment, he continued, "The Zabanies have 75 billion Galleons in total. They were the fourth richest purebloods in the world. 5 million Galleons every month since 1994 went to some unknown recipients. Each year since 1700s their vault received 12 billion Galleons. The sole Heiress of the Zabanies after

Fredrick Zabani is Blaise Zabani, unusually a female for the Zabanies."

"Ok, find out where their missing galleons went each year. I have a feeling that they are financing the Dark activities. If it is true, freeze their account temporarily and arrange a meeting with the Malfoys and the Zabanies. Now, tell me about the Black account."

"The Black account is the third largest in value in the world. It counts 178 billion galleons including estates, bonds, and investments. The Gringotts has been instructed to transfer 12 million galleons each year to an account under the name of Narssica Malfoy. The Black account was added 20 billion galleons each year. However, it was temporarily frozen since the last Lord Black, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban. Sirius Black froze all outgoing money activities after he opened a trust fund account for his personal use. At the same time, he left his will with Gringotts to be read one month after his death. Saturday next week is exactly one month of his death. You are to be at the will reading event together with the other Black family members."

"Thank you. You are excused now." Harry said sadly remembering his godfather's death. The goblin nodded and turned to the door only to be turned back again and asked Harry, "I will show you to the dining room for lunch, Lord Grindelwald."

"That will not be necessary. But thank you for your offer. I have somewhere to go now." Harry said carelessly. The goblin exited the room without another words. Harry threw himself on to the soft bed, making the whole bed shake like a gentle sea wave. Ok, he thought, the first thing I'm going to do is destroy the good-for-nothing veil that took my godfather from me. Then I'll destroy everything that is similarly dangerous in that department. What were they thinking to create such thing in the first place anyway? Finally, Bellatrix will pay for this. But wait! He didn't see her when he stormed into the Dark Mansions. Where was she? Why wasn't she, an Inner Circle member, there with the others?

Harry bolted up from the bed and with a last glance around the room, he disappeared from the room.

**The Ministry of Magic**

Amelia Bones was surveying the current report on the strange Death Eaters activities. Normally, she would get a whole load of severe attack reports, leaving her sick in her stomach. There had been 31 attacks since the Potter boy's declaration of the resurrection of the Dark Lord. She still had yet to figure out the mysterious attack of the one Arthur Weaseley. It was the only attack that was not the work of death eaters. Now she was reading a report that gave her much confusion. The head Auror had passed it to her saying she might need to see. It said that every death eater activity had been ceased for some mysterious reasons. Not only that, some of the Ministry workers were missing, saying they were unwell for works. The Ministry had offered a free health check up, but was refused flatly. The members of their families reported that their ill family members would not come out to sight, but instead locked themselves up all day.

Amelia Bones was startled out of her reading when a shrill of alarms went off suddenly. An automatic female voice rang out in high pitch, "Attention! The Ministry is under atta…" The voice trailed out as though someone had turn off the volume. This is odd, Amelia thought, not even the minister could stop the security alarm sentences unfinished. Just as she was thinking, a voice, this time deep with authority, boomed making her desk shook. "Attention the Ministry! Do not move your stupid arses until I say so. Now, I will move you to the hall at Department of Mysteries."

'What the hell?' was what every thought when they found they couldn't move a single muscle on their bodies as if the muscles were not a part of their bodies. Suddenly, they felt a rush of air brushed over their faces and they found themselves in the hall of the Department of Mysteries. They were all now stood in front of a large desk that was not there before. Behind the desk was a figure who was sitting on a magnificent high-backed chair. The figure was leaning back on the chair with his legs on the table, looking as if he owns the whole Ministry. He was wearing blood red robes. His hair was messy with some strands of strange colors on it. A lightening bolt stood firmly on his forehead, just above thick, black eyebrows. His eyes were as green as a pond in a deep green forest, drawing in the surroundings. And they were big and show wisdom beyond age.

'Harry Potter!' They all thought, shock to see the boy-who-lived.

Harry spoke first as he saw no one was going to be able to open their mouths any time soon, "Greetings everyone. I apologize for your abruptly forced transportation. I am, as you are aware of, Harry Potter. But from now on, you will address me as Lord Grindelwald. Failure to comply my kind request will end you with your Gringotts accounts being frozen and will be serving a month's worth of social service. If you…"

Harry was cut off by a voice from the assembled group, "Potter! What is the meaning of this? I will have you expelled from Hogwarts and thrown into Azkaban for this mess!"

Harry merely raised his thick eyebrows in annoyance, "And you are…?"

"Gildrey Anthony, Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department." The man replied, raising his chest proudly in Percy way.

Harry looked at him for a moment in deep thoughts, hands under his chin. 'This is where I show them what I can do. Perfect!" He snapped his fingers and a long parchment rolled open in front of him, suspended in mid air. He looked at it and his face broke into a satisfied smile. "Ah yes, our beloved Gildrey Anthony. Gringotts vault number 34, total value 2 billion galleons, married to Sofia Blaise, have two children. Current Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department, Order of Merlin Third Class. Splendidly impressive, I must say. However, you have intentionally opposed my direct order and thus, you shall be punished." Harry straightened in his seat and looked straight into Gildrey Anthony and issued his order, "Lord Grindelwald hereby ordered the vault of Gildrey Anthony be frozen until further notice. You, Mr. Anthony your self, will be serving as the elevator conductor for your lack of respect and hasty decision. Failure to comply will be much more severe than the one you are now."

Gildrey Anthony's face paled and his hands began to shake uncontrollably. He looked like he wanted to jump on Harry and killed with his bare hands right then and there. However, he wasn't able to move even his arms, let alone to jump. He felt like he had been petrified, but he knew he was not since he could still hear and talk. He wondered amidst the trouble if it were even magic.

Amelia Bones, seeing how her comrade ended up, decided to act wisely as she was told. "If I may, Lord Grindelwald, isn't it a bit too much. I mean, what will his family do without access to the family vault. What about his duties as the Head of a department?"

"Don't worry, Miss Bones. His other family members will have no trouble accessing the vault. They can withdraw money as usual. However, none of his family will be able to provide him any financial support. Every time someone gives him galleons that are not earned by his labor work, the galleons will promptly turn into worthless stones. Now, where is Kingsley Shalkebolt?"

"He is not currently at the Ministry, Lord Grindelwald. He and Arthur Weasley took a leave this morning. Also some aurors were not here at this moment." Someone answered quickly.

"Thank you." Harry said thinking where they might be. The answer came to him suddenly and he snapped hi fingers. There was a flashed of light between Harry's desk and the assembled group. Someone appeared, looking highly surprise, when the light faded. The figure stumbled up from the floor with wand in hand and looked around the room wildly. His jaw dropped as he saw over a hundred people were staring at him with wide eyes. A voice rang out from behind him, making him jump into the air, "Welcome Kingsley, and thank you for joining us."

Kingsley's eyes popped out of his sockets. He stuttered out incoherently, "P-P-Potter?"

"That's Lord Potter or Lord Grindelwald to you." Harry said with amusement. He was pleased with himself that he could make the ever dignified looking Auror out of character.

"Grindelwald? But he's dead. It could only mean…" His face went pale as he realized something.

"Bingo! Now, on to business, Kingsley, you will now move your office from Head Auror to Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry said with a grin on his face.

Kingsley looked totally confused now. Not only he'd been kidnapped from the Order meeting by some unknown force, but also he was being told he had to move his office to the higher ranking office.

Someone from the crowd shouted out, "But you can't just kick out an officer and pick whomever you like! It's the Ministry business and only the minister and the public can…"

Harry cut out, "Does any of you know the 1789 Ministry Principle Amendment Article 101 paragraph B2 line 6?"

Amelia Bones answered, "It states that 'The Ministry of Magic of Britain and Scotland Isles is to recognize to whomever is the Sole Magical Heir of the Evans for the magical sacrificial of Edgeer Evans and his soul mate Sandria Evans on the work of securing the wizarding world from Daemon Lord, and thus, he or she may have the power to reshuffle the positions and security conditions within the Ministry as he or she may see fit. The Ministry also recognizes the danger of the Ministry under incapable leader, and therefore, the Ministry authorized the sole magical heir of the Evans to call for public reelection should the current acting Minister lack the ability to secure the safety of the citizen of Britain and Scotland Isles. Should there…." She trailed off as she realized something within the Article that could change the current Ministry. She found out that she was not the only one to notice; the other Ministry personnel were also gawking at Harry with strange glints in their eyes. She could also see some were nearly collapsing as their knees gave way. If not for some strange power that held them straight, the majority of the crowd would have been kneeling before Harry.

"Thank you Ms. Bones. I'm impressed you got the whole Article word by word. Yes, as the Article stated, the Ministry will be under great transformation because the Heir of the Evans and Lord Harold Sharten Potter-Grindelwald has returned. You should know this as soon as you were transported here without your knowledge. Or better yet, you should have realized this fact when your petty wards were breached. Not even Half Blood insane that you call Dark Lord could come near after his final visit here some months ago, as you all here know." Harry looked around the room with steady eyes. He stood up straight behind his desk, towering the whole crowd with his Magical Aura. He pushed his Aura to some extend, just enough to make even wizards like Dumbledore would gawked at. The whole crowd around him was staring at him in a mixture of awe and fear.

"Now, I want to get over with this matter. I came here for another reason. But before that, Kingsley, you will see to your whole department and report important issues to me at this time next week, which is the day after my birthday. You will not in any circumstance report to the current Minister as he will be ousted from the office very soon." Harry said firmly, not leaving any chance to argue. "Now that's settled, I want the head of Department of Mysteries."

An old woman around her late 70s stepped forward. Old though she was, she looked as healthy as Dumbledore. She eyed him weakly, not even trying to look into his eyes she said, "I'm Head of this department. My name is Brenda Zabani, birth mother of Fredrick Zabani and Grandmother of Blaise Zabani. I am at your service, Lord Potter." She seemed to be avoiding the title 'Lord Grindelwald' for some reasons.

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Zabani. Could you tell me about the veil that resides in this department?" Harry asked politely.

"Lord Potter, I am not allowed to speak of the veil as I'm sworn to the Ministry in a witch's oath. I'm sorry." She replied and looked down to the floor as if awaiting her punishment from Harry.

Harry nodded his head, "I see. Is there any particular spell that would not allow you to speak about it?"

"No. But there is a line in my oath that would shut my mouth even if my oath is cancelled." She said with a glint of fear in her eyes.

"What is it? Tell me and I will see to it for what I can do in my power." Harry said confidently.

Mrs. Zabani eyed him for some times. She seemed to be debating something internally. Her wrinkled face screwed up in concentration. Finally, her face set into a grim determination. She looked at Harry in the eyes and spoke firmly, "I have two options, Lord Potter. I wouldn't say what the first one is, but I will tell you my second option and follow it. I have been walking around on this earth for more than half a century and I have never met someone as powerful as you are now, someone as precise at decision making as you are, or someone as good in leadership as you are. I will break my oath if this can contribute to your good intentions for the wizarding world. I have lived enough with this secrete haunting me every day. I have led the Zabanies family to a shameful world in order to continue our lives. In my oath, there is a line that says, 'should I disclose this information, the whole Zabanies may join the Toppers in Azkaban."

Harry drew in a breath and his magical aura flared dangerously. His voice boomed out shaking the whole Ministry building, "DAMN THE MINISTRY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" The desk shattered in to dust and the marble walls around the room cracked as if ready to fall apart any time soon. The crowd in the room could feel their magical cores stirred inside their bodies, making them sweat without heat. To their embarrassments, despite the dangerous situation, they found their upper robes shattered into pieces. They were now a lot like beggars on the Muggle London roads. To add to their fear, they saw Harry Potter floating in the air between the ceiling and the floor. His whole body except his eyes turned into dark red, making him look like a ball of flame. His eyes were burning bright green. Even the deadliest killing curse won't be a match for his eyes right now. He waved his hand over the Mrs. Zabani. A red light shot out from his hand and engulfed Mrs. Zabani for a moment before fading into her. "Brenda, your oath have been lifted and nothing in your oath will affect your family. Now tell me everything about the veil." Harry commanded firmly as he floated down to the floor again. He waved his hands in general direction and everything was repaired in an instant. His eyes never left Mrs. Zabani when his hands were doing repairing.

Mrs. Zabani breathed a sigh of relief and prepared for explanation, "Thank you Lord Potter-Grindelwald, my family is indebted to you. The veil is not what everyone thinks it is. In simple term, it is not the veil of death. It does not suck in and kill people."

"It doesn't kill people? But it sucked in my godfather. What is it?" Harry asked in confusion. It was what some of the crowd too were thinking.

"It will be explained later, Lord Grindelwald. The veil is created after much research on the Toppers family. The ministry discovered that in order to free the Toppers curse, someone must leap to the spirit realm. But since there is no one with the power to leap realms, they instead created a portal to the spirit realm. Their first intention was to help free the Toppers, but when they saw how useful the Toppers were as Dementors in Azkaban, they decided not to release the curse. They debated on whether to destroy the portal or not for quite a while, but finally settled to leave the masterpiece work under tight security." Mrs. Zabani finished, looking extremely embarrassed for not helping the Toppers when there is a way to help release their curse right under her nose.

Harry narrowed his eyes and asked her coldly, "It is the veil, isn't it?" At the nod of her, he continued, "How long have the Ministry been hiding this information?"

"10 years after the whole Toppers family died out and transformed in to what they were now." Mrs. Zabani whispered under her breath as if fearing Harry would hear it.

Harry however heard her clearly and exploded, "WHAT? IT'S BEEN CENTURIES! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN YOU FOOLS WERE THINKING? ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN? DON'T YOU HAVE AT LEAST A TINY BIT OF FEELING FOR THE TOPPERS? DO YOU NOT THINK OF HOW MUCH THEY MIGHT BE SUFFERING? DAMN IT! DAMN YOU ALL! I'LL TEAR DOWN THE WHOLE MINISTRY AS SOON AS I'M DONE WITH THE TOPPERS! DAMN IT! I'M ASHAMED TO BE A CITIZEN OF YOUR PETTY MINISTRY! YOU EGO CENTERED, UNBALANCED PIECE OF SHITS!" As each of Harry's word left his mouth the walls around the hall crackled loudly. As Harry finished ranting, the walls exploded outwards with ear deafening explosion. The marble stone walls turned into tiny pieces of dusts instantly. The ceiling exploded upwards while the floor cracked open cutting the hall in half. Half of the ministry was destroyed in 2 minutes, leaving the building in a pile of rubbles. Among the damages, people were standing petrified in shimmering reddish dooms here and there. Even though half the ministry was destroyed completely, not a soul was lost, not even a single fly.

The wizards and witches 200 miles around the ministry building felt a powerful magical explosion brushed through their veins. They all knew something important in wizarding history was happening. Although they were scared like rabbits, in the love of their community they all apparated to where the explosion was taking place. They had no idea they were about to remember this event for the rest of their lives and as long as the wizarding community exists.

Somewhere in the middle of the sea, chaos was breaking out. A cold and dark island was filled with abnormal high-pitch screeching voices. Some faint yells and screams followed by the high-pitch screeches. A flock of black, tattered clothes figures swarmed over the dark building restlessly. The high-pitch sounds were coming from them rapidly. Within a moment a swarm of about 1000 figures glided over the sea towards somewhere within 100 miles away, a place where they could get something that they had been waiting for too long. As the figures left the building and the island, there was a deadly silence for a minute before cries of joy broke across the building.

The Order of the Phoenix meeting was abruptly interrupted for the second time in one day when the wards around the house was hit with something extremely powerful. The wards didn't stand for more than 2 seconds before they all crumbled down with boom. Everyone in the meeting screamed and drew out their wands to face whatever may come. Dumbledore however paled as if he'd lost all his blood and shouted over the whole crowd, "To the Ministry!" He disappeared with an unusual loud crack instead of a faint pop. The rest followed him instantly with a series of pop.

All that left in the house was Mrs. Black, who was cowering in the corner of her portrait. She didn't seem to be able to scream bloody traitors for once in her life.

In an untraceable location, Lord Voldemort was in the middle of a ritual to repair what had been damage to his magical and physical condition. All thanks to the Potter brat. When he finished this ritual, his magical and physical condition will be good as new. His power will also increase ten folds the original. He would be a step closer to immortality.

Suddenly, out of no where, a stream of energy arrows sped toward him from all direction. The rays were dark-red and looked deadly. He could only stare at the energy arrows with wide eyes in his ritual position. Five nearest arrows pass through him like he were made of smoke or something non-solid object. He felt high voltage electric run inside out his body and some parts of his magical core were ripped apart. Voldemort scream in the intolerable pain, the pain that he had never felt before even when the Potter brat tortured the life out of him at Number Four Privet Drive. There was no ritual in his mind now. All he felt was pain. Pain came first, pain came second, and pain came with waves after waves. He could barely duck out of more arrows when finally after several arrows, he passed out for the first time in his life as a Dark Lord.

**END OF CHAPTER-10**


	11. Release of the Toppers

**Lord of Zenth Mage**

**Chapter: 11 : The Release of the Toppers**

At the Ministry, Harry was fuming with rage to no end. "DAMN YOU ALL! DAMN THE MINSTRY! DAMN YOU PIECE OF SO-CALLED LIGHT SIDES! DAMN YOU WORTHLESS LIERS! WHERE IS THAT BLOODY MINISTER OF AN IDIOT? WHERE IS THAT WORTHLESS SHIT OF HALFBREED MURDERER? WHERE IS THAT OLD FOOL MANIPULATOR? I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY TO DAY! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER ALL TODAY! I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE A PAWN, A VICTIM, AND A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

The half top of the ministry building was suspending in mid air as there were no foundations or beams to support. What used to be the basement of the building under two miles of the ground was now transformed into mountains of rubble piles. Suddenly, there was three blurs and three figures was now standing before the raging Harry face to face. Pai Mei Yuan stepped forward without hesitation and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, calm your self for a moment. You will tire your self." She whispered softly in Harry ear. Harry looked at her, and then the other two, "Mei Yuan, Rupa, Rajig, what are you doing here?"

The three in the question shuddered involuntarily at the look on Harry's face. They decided not to cross him if they want to live normal lives. "We felt your…eh…anger when we were waiting for you. We thought you might need a hand for whatever you are dealing with." Rajig answered for the three of them. Harry looked at them gratefully and hugged the two girls tightly. He buried his face in their hair and inhaled the freshly washed smell. 'They smell good,' Harry thought to himself. "Thank you. I really need someone beside me dealing with those scums out there." He mumbled into the two girls' hair. He pulled away gently from them and walked over to Rajig, who was looking around the damage with interest. Harry gave Rajig a brotherly hug and thanked him for coming.

"Harry, you might want to move everyone out of this building very soon. It's not that I doubt you can hold the building as long as you want, it's just that people out there won't last very long if they are still under a half-damaged building." Rupa suggested as she saw people in each protective doom looked they might pass out any time soon. They were eyeing the building over them with wide eyes.

Harry, understanding the situation, waved his hands in rapid movements. The protective dooms, along with the people inside them, disappeared one by one. After about five minutes every doom and people in the building were gone to safety ground above the ground. Harry motioned his friends and they joined the others on the ground. As soon as they touched the ground, there was a series of thunder of crushes and the ground shook violently. The ground shaking was picked up in London Weather Control Center as a 7.6 Richter scale earthquake from some a meteor impact with the earth. The thunderous crushes were heard echoing from deep under the ground.

Harry looked around and saw that there were thousands of witches and wizards all looking at the fallen ministry building, the building that was their pride and shelter for centuries. Some had streams of tears running down and some had shoulders slumped down in defeat. Their wand hands were resting uselessly on their sides.

Harry narrowed his eyes in annoyance and boomed out, startling the crowd, "Listen and listen carefully you weak fools. Look around you. What do you see? I see a bunch of immature, worthless, weakest stupid pigs crying their heads off. It's no wonder you are always under constant treats of Dark Lords. You are showing weakness instead of showing strength to your children. You are showing immaturity instead of showing wisdom to your next generations. You are showing blindness instead of directing your children to the right path. You are fools for following your ministry blindly. You are scared pigs for allowing Darkness to rule on this country. You are slaves for waiting for orders to do what is right to be done. You are cowards for not standing up against your enemies as one. You are worthless for who you are. Change yourselves. Change your family. Change the way you live. Change your children's future. Change your arrogant, worthless, good-for-nothing blood barriers. You are no pureblood. You are no half-blood. You are no mud blood. You are one, children of this country. You are brothers and sisters. You are wizards and witches with brains and hearts. Stand up! Unite! Fight for Justice! Bow to no one! Build a better community in understanding!"

Harry breathed heavily after his long and emotional speech. He felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off from his heart. All he said was what was all in his mind. He had one last thing to say though, "Did you know that your ministry has been destroying thousands of lives heartlessly while they claim they were fighting evils? Did you know that you are all responsible for the lives of thousands of innocent people by not uniting and leaving absolute power to your ministry? Did you know that you are going to suffer what it felt like to be the victim? Did you know that I am about to punish you all and your children for ignoring your responsibility for so long? Well here's news flash! Everything is about to change for good. If you don't yet know what I am talking about, come forward and I will make sure you never forget what I'm telling you." Harry finished with a fire in his eyes. He looked around the crowd.

The crowd was stunned. Never in their lives had they been told like this. Never in their lives had they been attacked to their hearts. Never in their lives had they been enlightened their past actions as this clear. Never in their lives had they been in so much hate with themselves. Never in their lives had they been tried to consider their lives. Never in their lives had they been stared at and through their souls by someone. Never in their lives had they seen someone as powerful enough to destroy an enormous building without a sweat as this person standing before them, looking deadly dangerous. Things that had never occurred to them to consider before were coming into their minds one after another.

Before anyone could utter a word, the whole area went cold despite the sun. Chills ran up and down everyone's spine except Harry. Rupa, Mei Yuan, and Rajig took hold of Harry and the chills stopped immediately. A cloud of black figures block the sun from the view.

"DEMENTORS!" Someone yelled and every wand from the crowd was pointing at the Dementors instantly. The Expecto Patronum curse was on the tip of everyone's lip when a powerful voice deafened their ears. "STOP THIS INSTANT YOU FOOL!"

Harry waved his hand over the crowd lazily and the effects of the Dementors disappeared immediately. "They are the victims of your stupid decision. They would not be here today if you fools are not stupid pigs, worthless scums. They are your superiors before can even say 'magic.' They are the Toppers whom your ancestors and now you treated with so much hate and fear. They were cursed the entire bloodline for killing an Heir of a dark lord in the Founders of Hogwarts time. They were being lied to by your so-called righteous ministry. Their curse could have been lifted centuries ago if you have paid any attention to the history of your heroes and your petty ministry. You will bow to them for your sins. You will bow to them until they forgive you." Seeing the looks of disgust and defiance, Harry drew magic directly from the Black Hole and pushed forward to the crow, "I SAID NOW!"

Everyone in the crowd felt their magical cores shook violently. They felt their minds went numb and knees bent down. Seeing everything was in order, Harry stuck their knees to the ground. It wouldn't lift until the Toppers were turned into human again.

The crowd watch in horror as five Dementors glided over to Harry and bowed in front of him. They heard a high screech from the Dementor in the middle. Then, to their shock, they heard Harry said, "It was my pleasure, Lord Toppers. I am Harry Potter, Lord Potter-Evan-Grindelwald. Call me Harry."

Then after another long screech, they heard Harry said again, "Yes, I've heard of everything. They knew your curse, the way to lift the curse, and they even found a way to enter the spirit realm. They hide the information from you for centuries in order to have 'security guard' for them."

There were series of screeches from the Dementors. After a moment Harry spoke again in a sad tone, "Yes, I imagine that. I am sorry for your lose. Please just tell me what I have to do once I get in the spirit realm."

There was a surprise screech. Harry answered, "Yes, the portal they have created has been destroyed with the building. But I don't need a portal to leap in and out of realms, so I am told."

A long and enthusiastic sound quickly followed after Harry's sentence. Harry smiled slightly, "No problem at all. I'm just merely doing what should have been done ages ago. Now, wait here for a moment. I will be back in 20 minutes."

Harry held out his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. The air in front of him rippled. The ripple grew in to shimmer, and then turned into a blue transparent glass-looking air substance. Harry opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his work. He turned to Rupa, Mei Yuan, and Rajig and said, "I won't be long. Look after the crowd. If someone come and tries to harm them, arrest them and send the prisoner to Gringotts. Tell the Goblins you have a test subject for the new wards from me. See you soon."

Harry stepped into the shimmering air and disappeared in and instant. The whole area was silent. Not even a bird's song could be heard. Over three thousand wizards and witches were kneeling, eyes locking at the place where Harry had just disappeared. Three teenagers were standing in front of the kneeling crowd, looking around like hawks looking for preys.

Just above the crowd was a flock of Dementors gliding around excitedly. The sun was block from the view by the Dementors. It had been 7 minutes since Harry disappeared. Suddenly there was a flash of blindingly bright light from the shimmering air. When the light faded, Harry was standing there with his right hand tightly clasped around a pale, transparent ghost's neck. The ghost seemed to be struggling to break free from Harry's firm grip. Harry tightened his grip and the ghost stopped struggling.

While the crowd was wondering how Harry could touch a ghost like a solid object, the whole crowd of Dementors glided closer to the ground and to Harry.

Harry motioned to the Dementors to stay close to the ground in a circle around him. When all Dementors were in position, Harry pulled the ghost roughly in front of his face and said, "Now, release their curse, you bloody insane, son of a bitch. I swear I will send you to the seventh hell if you don't do it correctly. Do it now!"

The ghost nodded shakily and raised his transparent hands. It spoke some long and strange words in monotone. Harry was listening intently to every word that was being said. He nodded in approval. Nothing happened for a moment. Slowly a doom of light began to form around each and every Dementor. The doom was pure white at first, and then it turned to pure black. There were cries from each doom. After about 2 minutes of continuous cries, the dooms began to turn back to pure white. The dooms were so bright that no one could see what are inside the dooms.

The dooms slowly faded out from sight. One third of the former Dementors appeared as transparent ghosts. They seemed to have died along time ago but were unable to enter the spirit realm because of the curse. The rest of the former Dementors appeared as perfect human bodies. They were all naked and were curled up in balls. Some of them looked quite old. Majority of them looked to be under age 25. Harry stuck the ghost onto the ground with enough force to make the ghost stay as a stone. Harry, Rajig, Mei Yuan, and Rupa waved their hands rapidly towards the naked bodies. Soon, all of them were in proper clothing. They all stood up one by one slowly. They seemed to be trying on their legs. They were first very shaky. Slowly they were able to stand up straight. They touched their faces, hair, skins, and the trees besides them. Tears slowly made down on their cheeks. Harry felt a lump on his throat as he watched the scene.

He couldn't imagine what it felt like to be being denied from walking, feeling, tasting, or enjoying the nature. He too was denied from being loved for the majority of his life. He didn't know what love meant, what joy felt like, or how it felt like to love someone. He had just started to learn those things not long ago. 'Look at the Toppers,' he told himself, 'they were testing themselves like flesh and skins do not belong to them. Will they ever be able to feel what normal people feel? Will they be able to live normal lives?' He turned away from the Toppers and stalked towards the ghost that was pinned to the ground. He lifted the ghost by the neck and walked back to where the Toppers were gathering in a group. They were hugging and crying. When they saw Harry walking toward them, all of them fall to their knees and bowed their heads deeply. When they looked up, Harry saw deep respect for him. He knew at that instant that he could trust the Toppers with his life. A ghost Topper said respectfully from his kneeling position, "Lord Potter, we are much indebted to you beyond words. We…I…" He trailed off, his eyes filled with tears. After much effort he spoke again in a shaky voice, "We never thought we would live to see our children…" The ghost completely broke down at this point. He was soon followed by sobs and cries from the rest of the Toppers.

Harry's eyes hardened. He shoved forward the ghost he was gripping by the throat, "Lord Topper, I give you the one responsible for your suffering. Do whatever you like to this bastard."

Lord Topper shook his head, "No, Lord Potter, we do not have power to hold a spirit. You are the only one who is capable to do so. We request you to punish that monster for what he did to my whole bloodline. We will appreciate if you could punish that thing on behalf of us."

"Are you sure? Ok then, I will make it suffer ten times your suffering." Harry said with an evil smirk on his face. He put his right hand on the ghost's temple. There was an unearthly scream from the ghost's mouth and it disappeared in a swirl of wind, screaming and struggling to break free from the invisible long hands. A moment later, the scream faded and everything went into silent.

The wizards and witches, who were on their knees, stared at Harry in fear. They had never seen someone who could do whatever they wish to a spirit so easily. If even a spirit was of no trouble to Harry, then they dared not think what they would be like to Harry. To add to their fear of Harry, they had just witnessed the creatures they thought foul for centuries had just turned to perfect human, jut like all of them. They knew instantly that they were also responsible for the Toppers suffering even though it is the ministry that is directly responsible. Should they have paid more attention to the wizarding history, like Harry pointed out; they would have found the mysterious disappearance of the Toppers at one point or another. They made their minds ready to accept for what the Toppers would make them repay.

Harry spoke to the Toppers group, "I have sent that bastard to the Suffering Realm that I found out on my way to the Spirit Realm. It is also called Hell in Muggle term. It will be stuck in that Realm forever now. I have no idea how it got into the Spirit Realm in the first place. I guess the guards were so blind to let that bastard in."

An old woman from the Toppers group asked slowly, "Lord Potter, if it isn't much of a trouble, would you mind telling us how you got in there and came back with that thing in such a short time?"

Harry nodded, seeing how eager the Toppers and the entire crowd in the area. He spoke clearly, "After I left this realm, I encountered with something that help me find the bastard. I arrived in a realm where everything is dull. Everything in that realm is hot, even the air you breathe in is so hot that your lunge won't last longer than a minute. I adjusted myself to fit in that environment. Later, I learned that that realm was the Realm of Suffering, or Hell. I was immediately transported to the Lord of the Realm of Suffering. I had no idea why though. As you all know, I mission was to the Realm of Spirit, so I was very confused when I ended up in the wrong realm. But Hell Lord said he intercepted me from on my way to the Spirit Realm so that he could ask two things from me. When I asked what they were, the Hell Lord said one of his 'subjects' had cheated into the Spirit Realm instead of his being transported straight into the Realm of Suffering. He didn't know how that could be done, but he was determined to bring his subject back to his realm. Since no one from his realm could just pop in and out to another realm, he requested me to do take over that job. He also gave me the gift to control any spirit in order to make my job easier. I accepted his request and gift hoping everything would be easier that way. And it did. Everything went smooth as silk as you all saw here. The only problem I met was when I entered the realm of Spirit. I was denied entrance by some idiotic guards. Of course, I didn't go to the realm of spirit just to be turned back empty handed. I had to knock some sense into them. After all they didn't even bother to check their residents' status. After I put them in their right places as they deserved, I went to find that bastard cowering among another spirits. I had to slap its face several times to get his sense back. Then I came back here and the rest you know."

The whole crowd was stunned to say the least. Harry was given a gift by Hell Lord himself? And he kicked the butts of the spirit realm guards? Never in their lives had they even imagined such things.Seeing the crowd wouldn't be with him anytime soon, Harry turned to Rajig, who looked highly impressed, and asked, "How long have I been gone from here?"

"Not more than 7 minutes, I'd say. I don't suppose you spent the same amount of time out there?" said Rajig.

"No. I think it was more than 24 hours. I had a very long discussion with the Hell Lord. He gave me some instruction for another mission." Harry replied, looking uneasy for a moment.

Mei Yuan piped in with narrowed eyes, "Harry, I have a feeling that you are not telling us something important. Just spit it out, we'll help you any way you we can if you need help, and you know it."

"Look, I don't want to disturb you with this news. It's quite unpleasant." Harry's face was screwed up in disgust on something. "Alright I'll tell you, but not now. Cowards here will wet themselves if they heard this news. It's something to do with Voldie boy."

"I knew it! That naughty boy will always come up with something until he dies!" Rajig exclaimed, looking quite ready to have a go at Voldemort with his daggers again.

"Lord Potter? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we're wondering if you know a place for my people to live a normal life. We all decided we don't want to do anything with the wizarding world anymore. We just want to live in peace, something that we haven't felt for so long." Lord Potter said apologetically.

Harry nodded in understanding and said politely, "Lord Topper, don't worry about your residence. I know a place that will suit your needs." Harry turned to Rajig and Rupa. He wasn't 100 sure if they would agree with his plan. But he will have to try…there's nothing to loose at both sides by trying now, is there?

"Rupa, Rajig, do you think that your father and grandfather would allow the Toppers to stay in the City? Is there any law to prevent their stay?" Harry asked, not knowing what the answer would be from asking the future rulers of the Ancient City.

"Harry, dear, do you even have to ask that stupid question? Are you that naïve? Of course, our City will welcome to whomever you give permission." Rupa answered exasperatedly. Her expression told everyone that Harry should have known this by now, what with so much knowledge and all. Seeing the blank expression on Harry's face, she explained with a barely kept patient voice, "Father and the Council have known the City has accepted you as its Ruler from the moment you touched the City wards. You can claim the City as yours anytime. We were told that the City has been without a rightful Ruler for a millennium. We and the former keepers were just keepers, not Rulers. So, your decision is the City and the Council's decision."

"Oh," was all Harry could say when Rupa finished. 'Damn! I own an Ancient City!' He thought himself.

Harry composed himself when he heard several hush whispers from the witches and wizards. 'The words ancient city, rulers, council, and a millennium might have caught their attention,' Harry thought.

He held out his hand and spoke loudly, a hint of annoyance in the tone, "Could you all please shut up? Thank you! I have some unfinished business with Lord Topper, seeing as none of you are up to this task." He turned to Lord Topper, "My friends here will escort your family to an Ancient City. They will explain everything when you arrive there. They will provide you everything you need, but don't hesitate to ask what you need personally. The City will be your home as long as you need."

Harry looked carefully at Lord Topper, whose ghost facial expression was that of extreme gratitude. He hesitated for a moment before he asked. He didn't know how the Toppers might take his question, but asked anyway, "Lord Topper, not to be rude or anything, but what will the ghosts Toppers do? Will you be living with the rest of your family?"

Lord Topper looked amused with this, "No, Lord Potter, we won't be staying in this realm. We will be going to the Spirit Realm as soon as we are sure our families are in a safe place."

"Alright then, we move you families to the City, I have something to give your family, as an apology from the wizarding world." Harry clapped his hands and called out, "Griphook! Griphole!"

Two simultaneous cracks later, Griphook and Griphole were in front of Harry. They bowed and said, "What may we assist you Lord Grindelwald?"

"I want 300 billion galleons worth of gold be transferred from the Ministry of Magic of Britain and Scotland Isles to the Toppers vault. When you are done with it, shrink the whole contents of the vault and send them here. Make it quick. We don't have much time." Harry ordered quickly.

"Yes, Lord Grindelwald. It will be done in a moment." They chorused and disappeared with two loud cracks.

"Lord Topper, while we are waiting for your processions, I think we better deal with the fools over there. It is your choice to punish them. I will leave it to your decision. Do you want me to gather the high ranking Ministry personnel?"

"No, no it's quite alright, Lord Potter, but I thank you for your offer. I will talk to the whole crowd in general. That way, it would save our breath." Lord Topper replied and glided over to the crowd whose faces were contorted with pain from kneeling too long. The ghost looked around the crowd sadly. One didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Lord Topper was feeling. He spoke in an emotionless tone, "I congratulate you for what you have accomplished, my friends. You have been able to keep the dangerous criminals from the wizarding world by taking away our lives, our freedom, and our humanity. The wizarding world has betrayed us by ignoring our suffering, pain, and our existence. We, the Toppers, have tried with all our might to gain peace since the beginning of our family's existence, yet we were not even recognized a tiny bit for our sacrifices. We were shoved away from the humanity by the very community that we loved so much. And yet, it is in the past for good now. We will live a new life. We will rebuild what has been destroyed to us. We will forgive your sins, but do not expect us to forget the betrayal of the wizarding world. I swear in the name of Lord Harry Potter-Grindelwald-Evans that my family will gladly punish the wizarding world when we get wind of something that happened to my family is happening again. Believe me, even though the curse was lifted, our power as the Dementors still remains intact. Furthermore, we will not be affected by the Patronus charm anymore. That is all I have to say on the behalf of my family."

Lord Topper glided over to where Harry was standing with his eyes full of respect. Harry bowed, "I'm surprised you even forgave them." Lord Topper returned the bow, "I'm even more surprised you stand against the wizarding world alone for us."

Before Harry could say he would do anything for anyone in the same situation, Griphole popped into existence and bowed Harry, "My Lord, everything is in order." He snapped his fingers and three 4'x4' boxes appeared on top of each other.

"Thank you Griphole, I appreciate your help. I will call you when I need, which I'm sure will be soon enough." Harry said truthfully. Griphole disappeared after another bow.

Harry motioned the non-ghost Toppers to come closer to him. He then introduced them to Rupa and Rajig, "They are my friends. This beautiful lady here is Rupa and that one with too much daggers on him is Rajig. They are the children of the Keeper of the Ancient City, the place where you are going now. You will be safe with them. Any question?"

A woman asked, "How will we be getting there?"

"My friends will take some of you and I will put a spell on the rest to follow my friends' group. Is there anything else?"  
"Aren't you coming, Lord Potter," asked a man in his thirties.

"I won't be coming with you. I will come and have a look how you are doing some times later. Right now, I have a few things to take care of."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Harry looked around and said, "Alright then, Rupa, Rajig, ready?"

"Ready, Harry," they replied. Harry chanted something under his breath. "Ok, you two take half from the right side; the rest will follow you shortly."

"What about me?" Mei Yuan asked.

"What about you?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Am I going with Rupa and Rajig or am I staying here to smack your head?" Mei Yuan asked, looking impatient.

"I prefer you staying here and smack my head. I need someone I trust by my side when I deal with those morons. Besides, Rupa and Rajig will be busy for the next two to three hours.

Mei Yuan beamed and took Harry' hand with her small, soft hands. "I will always be with you as long as you need me. Don't worry about them; you'll get through this right."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." Harry replied gratefully. Rupa kissed him soundly on the lips before she and Rajig disappeared with half of the Toppers. Half a second later, the rest of the Toppers disappeared too. The ghost Toppers waved and faded away. Harry stared at the place where the Toppers had just been. He was brought back to the present by a soft whisper from Mei Yuan, "Harry, an old man is coming to you."

Harry looked up to the crowd and saw Dumbledore heading towards him. Harry's eyes went cold and he stared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked older than his actual age.

Dumbledore stopped in front of Harry and Mei Yuan warily, "Mr. Potter, it was quite extreme of you to destroy the ministry building. I'm afraid I won't have a say for your defense as you have broken several severe ministry and international rules. You are now under arr…"

Harry's eyes went even colder. Everyone who saw his eyes shivered involuntarily. Mei Yuan narrowed her eyes, "Stop it right there old man. I don't know who you are or what you are and frankly I don't care. Right now you are being a babbling stupid arse. Before you put your life in danger, I suggest you to back off."

"Who, might I ask, are you, fine lady? I believe this is between Harry and me. Now if you don't mind, would you please leave us alone? Or would you rather be in the same charge with him?"

Harry fumed with this, "Albus Dumbledore! I command you to shut your stinking mouth right now! You will not speak to her in such manner!" Harry's voice was dangerously cold by now. He didn't shout but over three thousand people could hear him clearly and shuddered. Dumbledore, however being Dumbledore, smiled at Harry, "Now, now Harry, you don't need to be that rude. Act like a gentleman."

Harry choked at this and burst out laughing. "Albus Dumbledore, I thought Fudge was the biggest brat, but I see I'm wrong now. You are the biggest brat Dumbledore!" Harry straightened his posture before Dumbledore could utter a word from his surprise verbal attack. Harry turned to the crowd, "Did you hear that? Did you hear what Dumbledore said? Listen fools; I Dumbledore has just told me I am under arrest. Are you all that stupid? After what happened today? Did you not remember what your petty ministry had been doing to the Toppers? Just be thankful that none of you were punished by the Toppers. And believe me, I will crush you into dust and feed them to bugs if anyone of you try anything stupid on me or my friends. I warned you and there won't be a warning next time. Now, Fudge! Come out here!"

There was total silence. No one moved. No one dared to move. Harry was beginning to call again when Dumbledore said sternly, "Mr. Potter that was no proper way to address the Minister. You are yet again showing your immaturity to the public."

Harry whirled around, Mei Yuan being already jumped away from him knowing what would happen next, and slashed his hand in the air. Dumbledore was thrown back a hundred yards together with his shield. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

Harry turned back to the crowd. Everyone was looking between Harry, who was as calm as a sea before the storm, and Dumbledore, who looked like he'd just swallowed a hundred lemons at once. Harry's calm voice rang out, "I asked you one last time to come out here now, Fudge. I know where you are."

A total silence fell over the crowd once again. Everyone was holding their breath and praying Fudge would just step out and not make Harry angry. Harry's eyebrows knitted into one thick line, "Don't blame me for this Fudge, you asked for it." He gestured his hands in front of him as though he were tearing something apart. The crowd split into half and a straight path appeared, ending at a shaking figure's feet. The figure suddenly fell to the ground, face kissing the dirty ground, and was dragged roughly by invisible force along the path to Harry. The figure's head was bouncing up and down whenever it met a lump of earth on the way. Dirt was flying around wildly as the figure was being dragged forcefully. Cries of pain were heard coming from the figure. Many people looked bewilder by such brutality. Some even had tears in their eyes.

Mei Yuan whispered to Harry, "Harry, he will not survive if it goes on till he reaches to you."

Harry had to agree with her and waved his hand. The figure rose from the ground and flew the rest of the way to Harry's feet. "Fudge!" Harry yelled at the figure.

Fudge raised his head weakly. His face was covered in blood and dirt. Bruises were all over his face. His eyebrows were gone completely. He tried to speak but all only a whimper came out instead.

Mei Yuan came over and waved her hands rapidly over Fudge, ignoring surprise gasps from the crowd. Fudge's face became much better as blood and dirt were gone. "There, much better. Now, don't try to anger Harry. Be a nice little boy. Hmm?" Rupa whispered into Fudge's ear.

Fudge couldn't even come up with a taunt. He barely managed to nod in understanding and looked up at the towering figure of Harry. He never thought he would be at the feet of someone as young as Harry Potter. Now, he was even at the mercy of one Harry Potter. He stood up shakily. Once he was up on his feet, he drew himself to look authoritative. "Now see here boy, I will have you arrested…." He was cut off as his face was being slapped rapidly, painfully left and right.

The crowd looked in horror as the minister was being slapped left and right by Harry Potter, who was standing with his left hand grabbing the minister's throat while his right hand was slapping left and right rapidly. They heard Harry shouting with each slap, "This is for disrespecting me…this is for disrespecting your higher…this is for lying to the wizarding world…this is for the Toppers…this is for being arrogant…this is for not doing the minister's job…this is for being foolish…this is for being pompous…this is for Sirius…this is for your own good…this is for your family's shame…this is for degrading the Ministry of Magic of Britain and Scotland Isle among the international wizarding community…this is for allowing Voldemort to gather his followers…this is for taking bribe from a known Death Eater…this is for allowing that bitch Umbridge to take over Hogwarts…this is for allowing her to use Dementors on me last year…this is for discriminating the magical creatures."

With each slap, a tooth came out of Fudge's mouth. Fudge's face was swelling and covered in handprints when Harry finally decided to stop. Fudge didn't seem to feel any more feeling on his face. Blood was trickling down from his mouth and nose. Red and black handprints were all over his cheeks. His eyes were barely kept open.

Mei Yuan shook her head and took Harry's hand in hers. She muttered something and Harry felt pain from slapping Fudge's face left. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, "What will I do without you?" She hugged him tightly instead as a reply. She kissed Harry softly. "Don't loose your temper, Harry, you will only harm yourself."

"I know. I couldn't just take it anymore. They act like they are better than anyone in the world for being in such position. It felt good to finally able to slap that brat though. You should try it sometimes."

"Harry, I'm serious." Mei Yuan chided.

Harry grinned and turned his attention to Fudge, who was still in a daze from so much slaps. "How's that feel, Fudge? Good? Bad? Next time you decide to do something stupid, think of what it felt right now. Now, what I want you to do is admit what you have done to the wizarding world, admit that Voldemort has return, and tell the public that you are resigning."

"But-but," Fudge was in a lost of words, "But you can't just tell me to resign. I am the minister. I will say whatever I see fit to the public. You just can't force me to resign!"

Mei Yuan shook her head, "Bad move idiot. Good luck."

Harry stared at Fudge unblinkingly. He couldn't believe how stone-headed Fudge was! Ok…let's see who the boss is here.

Without warning, Fudge fell to his knees and kowtowed Harry repeatedly while muttering, "I'm sorry Lord Potter! Forgive me for my idiocy."

The crowd looked at Fudge as though he were crazy. One minute, he was defending himself like he was right at everything, the next minute; he was on his knees begging for forgiveness like his life depended on Harry.

Harry suppressed a victorious grin and said in what could be a confused tone, "Now, now Fudge, you don't need to do that. Why don't you apologize the public and tell them the truth."

Fudge spin on his knees and kowtowed to the crowd, "I, as the minister of magic, here by apologize to the citizens of Britain for my past actions that left you in total darkness. I placed my well-being, which is against the minister oath, over the safety of my citizens. I was afraid once I tell the truth, there would be panic across the country and people would loose their faith in me. I took no defensive of offensive plan to ensure the safety of my citizens. I should have done that as soon as I was told about the return of the Dark Lord." Fudge paused and took a deep breath.

Harry nearly fell over with laughter. He was borrowing Fudge physically and verbally to make the speech. Everything Fudge was telling was all his idea. He knew even Dumbledore wouldn't knew what made Fudge change so quickly since he was not using the Imperio curse. He didn't just order Fudge what to do or say, he actually shut off Fudge consciousness and unconsciousness, making him temporarily brainless and mindless. He then replaced Fudge's empty shell with a bunch of his ideas. Once he was finish, Fudge would know what had been going on and perform whatever he had spoken out loud. He wouldn't even be able to deny what he had said were not true.

**END OF CHAPTER-11.**


	12. To the Headquarter of NATO

**Lord of Zenth Mage**

**Chapter: 12 To the headquarter of NATO**

The crowd of over three thousand wizards and witches watched in utter disbelief at Minister Fudge. Most of them knew how Fudge prided himself. But now, what they were seeing was not what they would believe if they hadn't seen themselves. They were however not totally surprised at Fudge's revelation. Words of you-know-who's returned had been flying around.

Fudge continued, "I have endangered the lives of my citizens with my foolishness and thus I will be handing my position to someone more capable. Since we have here not less than a thousand citizens, whish is the minimum requirement of public body for the ministry to make major changes; I am now announcing my resignation and replacement of my position."

Harry waved his hands and Fudge was now in more decent clothing for ceremony. Harry made Fudge stand on his feet. Fudge, oblivious to everything besides his task to perform power handing, put his left hand on his heart and his hand over the crowd. He spoke in calm monotone, "I, Cornelius Fudge, being not fulfilling the oath of the minister, here by resign willingly. In the light of the safety of the wizarding community at this time of darkness, I nominate, confidently, Amelia Bones as the Minister of Magic of Britain and Scotland Isles. Please confirm your support of Madam Bones as the next Minister of Magic by raising your hands."

Harry's hand shot up first, followed immediately by several ministry personnel. Mei Yuan looked torn between following Harry's lead and remaining quietly. She knew she was not a citizen of Britain and Scotland Ministry of Magic, but she also considered herself as one after meeting Harry. She finally decided to follow Harry's lead, and put her hand up. She felt Harry's hand squeezed hers and she instantly knew she made the right decision.

Slowly, hands shot up one by one. No one spoke. No one breathed loudly. Madam Bones' face remained impassive considering her life would change to something new.

After what seemed like an eternity, over half of the crowd was showing support to Madam Bones. Harry saw Dumbledore was not showing any sign of supporting Madam Bones. He raised his eyebrows and whispered to Mei Yuan, "Hey, look at that fool, can you believe that? I mean, of all people, he should know how talented Madam Bones is."

Mei Yuan screwed her face, looking quite lovely to Harry's opinion. She said to Harry, still looking at Dumbledore, "Harry, he wants someone from his side to be in that position. I don't know what he's up to."

Harry nodded and sneaked into Dumbledore's mind. "Of course he has always wanted someone from his Order of Phoenix. Hmm…interesting one he got there. He wants Mr. Weaseley on the position. He is confident that he can control Mr. Weaseley easily. Wait, he also wants someone else too. Who might that be? He doesn't even seem to be aware of that one."

Mei Yuan reminded him, "Harry, you have a whole lot of important business here. Let the old man be for now."

"Right," said Harry sheepishly. He watched in silence as Madam Bones took over the ministry position. Madam Bones took oath and was announced minister. She spoke calmly and solemnly, "I thank you for your confidence and faith in me and I shall not betray your faith. I will take certain precautions ahead of the upcoming war. I will clean the ministry from worms that are eating us from inside out. In short, I will make sure the ministry does not repeat its mistakes."

The crowd applauded wholeheartedly. A satisfied smile lit up on Harry's face. He could see Dumbledore seemed to accept the statement. Dumbledore's frown had disappeared completely and was smiling merrily.

Harry sent Fudge to his home with a wave of his hand, "Our ex-minister is extremely tired and has requested me to send him home." He turned to Madam Bones, "Minister, may I congratulate you for your achievement. I will be at your temporary ministry building with a new key to a new ministry building in a week from now. I apologize for the ministry building and important items in it."

"Lord Potter, you have no reason to apologize. As for the items and documents, we have back up copies and prototypes for each in a safe place. If the ministry is good at anything, it is at making sure it doesn't meet problems in a slightest way. In this case, we have lost nothing but bad reputation along with its way of dealing things. You have even reminded how weak the ministry really is. You have done a good course to the ministry its citizen. The ministry thanks you for your action today." Madam Bones, the new minister, said calmly and loudly enough to hear most around them. Those who heard nodded in agreement with her.

Harry nodded and said, while taking hold of Mei Yuan's hand, "Alright then, I believe the ministry can take over from this point. My friend here and I will be going now. I will always be ready to give any assistance should the circumstances arise. Goodbye for now!"

Harry and Mei Yuan appeared in the bed room at the Ancient City. Harry threw himself on the bed in exhaustion, taking down Mei Yuan with him. He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her fresh and soft hair. He inhaled her scent deeply and released the tension from his body with a huge sigh. He ran his hands up and down her smooth back, feeling her perfect waist. In turn, Mei Yuan rested her head on his chest, letting out warm breath now and then. She ran her hands on his arms, releasing some tense muscles.

The door to the room crept open and let in an excited Rupa. She exclaimed loudly as she entered, "I knew it could only be you!"

"How do you know we're here?" Mei Yuan asked, knowing this was what Harry was wanting to know.

"The future keepers of this city know everything in this city," replied Rupa, already on the bed with the other two.

The three of them spent the next hour enjoying each other. They finally fell asleep from total exhaustion.

It had been a week since the ministry incident. The wizarding community had been informed everything. The whole community was now actively helping the ministry rebuild from scratch. The defense groups were formed and the Auror division had been upgraded. The aurors were keeping low profile. They were awaiting orders from a certain walking atomic bomb.

Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, the Weaseley twins, and Ron were walking tall with their chest pushed out in front of them, chins in the air. They had never been so proud of themselves in their lives. Their wand tips were always ready for the ones who were talking ill about Harry, their friend, their brother, and mostly an ideal figure for the wizarding world. They were overprotective of Harry that Ron and the twins even had to curse Hermione for saying Harry's actions were a bit ruthless. Hermione had to live with her front teeth touching her chest for two whole days. Since then, Hermione never open her mouth about Harry. How would she dare to say anything when she saw overly mischievous glints in the eyes of the twins whenever she spoke about Harry? Even Ginny would suddenly leave to somewhere whenever she tried to talk to her about how Harry shouldn't have done what he had done. She seemed to be the only black sheep among the Weaseley family who thought Harry was acting unreasonably. Even Percy Weaseley showed respect for Harry's action in his eyes. Hermione was totally confused now. And furious at why the whole Weaseley family couldn't see such obvious facts.

One time, she even cornered Mr. Weaseley, who was avoiding her slightly, and told him what she thought. But she was left open mouthed with the words of Mr. Weaseley. She remembered them as clear as crystal, "Hermione, I'm not saying you are wrong. But sometimes, things are better left alone than making big deals. In this case, Harry has done what is to be done, what everyone should have done ages ago. Harry has matured beyond his age and I doubt he will be spending his time at your one-way logic anymore. Believe me, when I say Harry has done more than the right thing, I meant every word of it. You have no right whatsoever to criticize Harry's action or decision. I would strongly recommend you not to talk about this with him. I'm sorry to say this, but I will have to say this at one time or another if you are going to act like the way you are now. You are the brightest witch of your age, Hermione, but you need to learn when to remain silent or when to try to see not from your point, but from the reality, the real world. I know you can do better than this, Hermione. Accept the reality." She had been left alone for the rest of the day. The Weaseley had acted like they were giving her some times alone to think. And think she did, but she still believe that Harry shouldn't have forced the respectable wizards and wizards to kneel, or slapped the former minister repeatedly in front of over three thousand witches and wizards, or attacked Professor Dumbledore without warning. Most of all, Harry was ordering around the Goblins like they were his slaves. How could he, after all those campaigns on S.P.E.W?

Her fuming was cut off by a sudden voice, "Lord Potter-Grindelwald-Evan has sent words that he will be arriving here shortly." The man stepped into the Great Hall of the temporary Ministry, looking excited to meet their hero. All ministry personnel and respectable families were here to welcome the young hero. There were around 500 people in the Hall and four and a half outside the building. Hermione and the Weaseley were among the special guests due to being Harry's only family. Remus Lupin was with Kingsley as he was assigned as Head of Counter Attack Auror Department. With his werewolf sense and strength, he was the best man for the position. To add to his ability, he was always level headed when dealing with problems.

Suddenly there was a flash of red, black, and white blur at the doorway. The figures stood in the doorway silently, the sunlight casting shadows on their faces from behind. All that the crowd could see was they were tall. Power was radiating from the tall figures. The figures, four in total, move towards the crowd. The crowd let out gasps of surprises when it saw the figures went walking. The figures glided over to near the stunned crowd. The crowd could now see the figures clearly. The tallest figure was wearing dark-red robes. Each side of him was beautiful girl in pure white robe. Both girls reached to the ears of the man between them. A boy in pitch black battle robes followed the three of them from behind. He looked to be easily over 6'5". He seemed to be some kind of brother to daggers. His waist was strap with all kinds of daggers.

"This air walking art is so cool!" whispered Harry.

"We should thank the Toppers for giving us this gift." Rupa replied, grinning as she too enjoyed the feeling of gliding.

"Well, I certainly enjoy the looks on the people around us!" Rajig exclaimed with a wide grin.

They stood in front of the crowd that was supposed to welcome and lead them to their table. However, when no one seemed to be showing signs of action after 1 minute, Rajig decided to wake them up from their trances.

"BOOO!" Rajig shouted on the top of his lung. The room broke into chaos. Some jumped high into the air while a few yelped in surprise. Shouts of repairing damaged things were heard across the room. Harry and Rajig roared in laughter and fell to the floor, rolling and twisting between fits laughter. Rupa and Mei Yuan giggled madly. They pressed on their sides and tried to catch for breath. Witches and wizards were red on the faces from embarrassment. Madam Bones walked over to near the still laughing group. She cleared her throat nervously, extremely out of character indeed, "Lord Potter and…and…" Madam Bones lost her voice when Harry opened his eyes and looked up at her. She saw pure joy in those green eyes. That made her praised every God she knew as she was sure she wouldn't be slapped like Fudge had been for interrupting Harry's joyful moment.

Harry continued for her, "My Elite Council Members from the City. Treat them well."

"We are also Harry Potter's personal guards and friends. We punish those who tried to harm him in any way. We have punished hundreds of Voldie boy's followers so far." Rajig said in a menacing tone.

Harry saw some gulped nervously. The crow shifted nervously as a voice that could make them all go straight to hell in a blink, "Arrogant, aren't we. Who do you think you are to threaten the noble families?"

Rajig's eyes flashed once. He crossed his arms and stood tall. "Who are you little scum? Are you too afraid to come out here?"

There was a huff of indignant, "Careful who you are talking to, you a piece of bamboo. I am Draco Malfoy, the Heir of the Malfoys." The blonde boy came forward and stood with his nose in the air.

Harry stepped forward and ruffled Malfoy's blonde hair, "My, my ferret boy, arrogant as ever, I see."

Malfoy yanked away from Harry's hands with a yelp, "Potter! What do you think you are doing?"

Harry grinned, "Well, well, well, aren't you a sweet little ferret. You are never going to change your little ferret mind, are you?"

Malfoy's face went red from anger. Harry turned to Rajig, "My dear friend, would you do the honor to give a dagger or two of yours to that ferret over there? Don't give him too much though; he might need some for later time."

"Sure thing my dear friend," replied Rajig with a serious expression. He faced Malfoy, who was looking confused as to why he was getting some stupid daggers as gifts. Two daggers flew out and by the time Malfoy took notice that he was the target, he was already pinned on the wall behind him. He faintly remembered being thrown over the crowd across the room by the daggers. He was hung on the wall by his cloak with Malfoy crest pinned on the wall by the daggers. He looked up and saw that he was merely two inches away from the ceiling, which means it would be really painful to land on the floor if he ever tries to be free from the daggers.

The entire room was in total silence except a tapping sound from Malfoy's sweat hitting the hard floor. A shrill voice deafened the crowd's ears, "Harry James Potter! I can't believe you just let him did that! Release him now or I won't…I won't…let you copy my homework again."

Harry was instantly at the side of Hermione alone with his three friends. Harry walked around as if examining her entire body thoroughly. "I must say you look rather nice, Mione. You have grown into a rather attractive woman. But I think it would be sexier for you to wear clothes that are not too big for you, tight ones, I'd suggest. What do you think girls?" Harry asked the two girls, still looking over Hermione's entire body.

"I agree with you Harry. She has a rather nice body. I think she should wear what me and Mei Yuan wears." Rupa said while nodding to herself as she too examined Hermione.

"You're both right. I think she should tame her hair a bit too. Not too much though. Bushy looks like her nature." Mei Yuan agreed.

"Well, I think, she shouldn't carry that stupid thick book around. It looks ugly to a beautiful girl like herself with an ugly book." Rajig complained, looking at the book, to which Hermione was hanging on like her life depends on it.

Harry grinned at Rajig's words, "True, true my fiend. Ron and I've been telling her not to carry around books. I think if books were to alive, they'd run away whenever Hermione's around. You know, she even put the books as pillows when she sleeps."

Hermione was in total shock and embarrassment by now. Not only her secretes were revealed to a large crowd, she was also being examined by three strangers and her best friend. She never thought Harry would be that much forwarding.

Harry left Hermione and walked over to the Weaseley family. He was greeted whole heartedly by the whole family. Remus Lupin looked at Harry intently and asked, "Harry, how did you come to that tall in such a short time? It's not normal, you know."

"Yeah mate, you look around 6'6". Even I am not that tall. I'm 6'1" right now." Ron said in what seemed to be a suspicious tone.

Harry grinned, "What can I say…I can't control my growth spurt, you know."

"Why didn't you tell them the truth, Harry?" Mei Yuan's voice said in Harry's mind.

Harry sighed inwardly and replied, "Because, my dear, who would believe that I can be as tall as an ant when ants look at me and as tall as a giant when giants look at me. I take the height of the tallest in the crowd automatically and everyone see me as that tall. I have no intention to explain what I don't fully understand myself."

Harry motioned to his three friends and walked over to in front of the crowd after excusing from the Weaseley family.

"Listen people, I'm here today to give you your new ministry building. As I'm the one responsible for the damage of the former building, it is my responsibility to give you back another one. For the past five days my friends and I've been busy working on the new building. We've come up with a new idea." Harry paused, and then continued, "The ministry building will no longer be hiding under the ground. It will now stand proudly and gracefully on the ground. Its entrance won't be from some stupid phone booth any more. It will now have grand doors at four sides. The building is of a perfect square shape. It is a five-storey building and stretch wide about 500 football fields on the ground. For those who don't know what football is, you might want to learn more muggle terms from now on. The ministry building is equipped with modified muggle technology, from laser screening to eye screening. This is the layout of the building."

Harry drew his hand inside out and a 4D image of a large building appeared in the air above the room. The image flickered for a second before rotating itself slowly, giving everyone a good view. The building was big, much bigger than Hogwarts. It was silver bright in color.

"It has several layers of defense wards. The final ward will hold Voldemort himself from entering the building. Werewolves will come through the wards, but will be destroyed once they neared the walls of the building. The vampires will be destroyed before they even touch the second wards. Trolls, giants, and other creatures will be shed into pieces before the last wards. Death Eaters will be stuck in the cells of the ward along with their half-breed master. See, you don't even have to lift a finger for the entire event. The wards can sense the danger and will activate the wards, all by it self. I don't trust to give total control over the wards, so I decided to give the power to decide to the building itself."

Everyone in the Hall and outside the Hall was stunned at Harry's words. Harry had made sure no one was left behind for his explanation. He had projected everything that was being said and done in the Hall to the entire wizarding families. People would have jumped in surprise as a screen appeared in front of them out of no where. It could be on the dinner table or on the road. He was tired of hiding information from people. He had been kept in darkness for so long and he knew what it felt to be left outside. Besides, he wanted to let the whole world know that the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain now had the best defense and offense wards in the whole world. Soon there will be request from the Ministries all over the wall to upgrade their wards. Then Harry would tie strings to the ministries for later use. The next dark lord to appear will wish he had never been born if he ever tries to harm a single strand from a wizard or a witch.

Madam Bones snapped out of her stupor and asked with a shaky voice, "Lord Potter, the ministry doesn't have gold to pay that much to pay right now. The ministry won't have that amount until next fiscal year."

Harry held up his hand, "Don't worry, this is the least I can do for the wizarding world. The safety of the ministry is the safety of wizarding community. I can't imagine a body walking around without its head. Besides, it was not that big deal building this one."

Madam Bones looked at him as though he were insane, "Harry…I mean…Lord Potter, do you know how long it takes to build just the building itself, let alone those wards that I've never heard of? It takes two full months to a master and five months to a new graduate. The vampire slaying wards are very difficult and energy consuming."

Harry was bored out of his wit by now. He just wanted to get to his new home and take a nice shower. He decided to cut short Madam Bones never ending speech, "Oh…well…I managed to get a few help from my powerful friends. Here is the key to the building. It is the only that will let you in to the minister chamber. Here is the manual to use the building effectively, how to key in, and how the security works. We are going now. Say my name or "Elite Council" to the key if you need help. Help will arrive in an instant."

Harry made to go but was held back by a pair of boney hands. Harry looked at Dumbledore's tired face. Seeing how much Dumbledore looked tire, he softened his voice a bit, "Speak, Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled a bit, "I was wondering if you might still be attending Hogwarts, Harry. After all, you are now taking the adults' responsibilities very well."

"Of course, professor, I will return to Hogwarts. It is, after all, my first real home. But please do not expect me to act like a normal student. I will do whatever I like and make changes to whatever I see fit. I will be on the train on the 1st of September. Is that all?"

"Yes Harry, it is all for now. I hope to see you very soon then." Dumbledore looked relief. He patted Harry's arms and walk away. Harry stared after Dumbledore for some moment, and then motioned to his three friends. They all disappeared from the Hall.

The Weaseley family was hurt that Harry was as warm to them as before. True, Harry had talked to them a moment ago, but it wasn't like before. They felt they were strangers to this new Harry. They were so used to with the old Harry, the Harry who looked unsure at things, the Harry, who looked shy, and the Harry that needed to be fed because he was always underfed by his so called family. The new Harry they had just talked to was someone was beneath Harry's shell. He looked so confident. He was nothing like the old Harry anymore.

Among them, Hermione was the one who felt totally useless after Harry's words. Perhaps she needed to re-evaluate herself after all. Even Ron, who was always protective of her, was now looking at her like she got what she deserved. Ginny looked somewhat sympathetic of her, but showed no sign to comfort her. Mr. and Mrs. Weaseley were decidedly avoiding eye contact with her. Even Draco Malfoy, the reason Harry made her feel like shit, was looking smug. Malfoy was now on the floor, thanks to the combine effort of Dumbledore and the Aurors. The daggers won't come out of the wall no matter what spell they used. They finally had to tear off the cloak, an act of dishonor to destroy a pureblood family's crested cloak.

Madam Bones and the ministry personnel hurried off to their new building. The rest of the guests left slowly. With a new sense of security in their hearts, everyone left the temporary ministry building.

Harry, Rajig, Rupa, and Mei Yuan stood in front of a magnificent building. It was dark-red in color. It had only one storey. It had no doors or windows whatsoever. The entire outer layer of the building was blazing, yet no heat was coming from the fire. Harry and the others walked over to the nearest blazing wall. The fire froze in mid air and fell apart, forming a void in front of Harry's group. Harry walked over to the wall and walked straight through it. He was soon followed by the other three. Once they were all inside the wall behind them flickered with some static and stayed silent.

Harry looked around the room they were and spin around with satisfaction, arms spread out. The other three looked around the room in confusion. Rajig told Harry accusingly, "Harry, mate, I told you we would help you out with your new home. You refused and look at your house now…it's empty…no chair, no table, no window, and most of all…there's no food, mate! I can't believe you didn't decorate your own house as you did to the ministry building!"

Harry grinned and turned to the girls, "Well, what do you think? Do you like your new house?"

Rupa and Mei Yuan shared a look and crossed their arms. They raised their eyebrows and looked at Harry as if demanding to know what Harry's up to. Mei Yuan said, "I, for one, certainly…" She stopped and looked Harry and the sofa that appeared out of nowhere.

Harry plumped down on the sofa and relaxed back, throwing his head back. He looked at the other three and raised one eyebrow, "Well, aren't you going to sit down?"

"How? Where?" Rajig looked confused, thinking if Harry meant them to sit down on the floor.

"Ask the room. Ask it politely to provide you what you need…anything." Harry said eagerly.

The other three looked skeptical at the idea of asking something to a room…politely?

"Butterbeer…please." Rajig asked uncertainly. His eyes grew wide when a mug of Butterbeer appeared in his hand. He grinned and continued to ask foods and drinks non-stop.

Rupa rolled her eyes, "Expand the sofa, please." The sofa Harry was sitting on expanded to fit three people. Rupa and Mei threw themselves on the sofa.

"This is a house where you can get anything out of thin air. The house will only recognize my magical signature and the ones that I give permission. This house has its own mind…meaning it knows who is who and who is trustworthy. If one is not trustworthy enough, the house won't let that one in even if I give permission. The house can draw magical energy out of the enemy and make that energy as its own. Then, the house will modify the energy into a more fitting one for me. This house can also serve as a portal to any place in the world. Just ask it nicely and a door will appear to wherever you wished for. Oh and the wall can serve as screen. Audio and visual streams can be turned on or off at your command. You can watch any corner of the world from here. Beware when you are taking showers, girls." Harry winked and ducked as two hands flew over his face.

"So, are you saying you can spy on what the ministry is up to or what Voldemort is planning?" Mei asked curiously.

"I won't say 'spy', I'd rather use 'keep an eye' on them. Who knows what they might be planning when someone as powerful as me is running around and threatening their power. I decided to use this method because I'm tired of reading shits on the newspapers. To be honest, I was never told what is going on with the wizarding world, the world I'm bloody destined to save. Can you believe they keep their only savior in the dark when people are dying day after day? Shouldn't they at least give me permission to use magic outside school so that I can practice spells?" Harry was now trying to think the things that he could have done only if he was not kept under some damn underage restriction.

"Harry, you said the walls can be turned into screens. Show us something!" Rajig said excitedly, effectively stirring the conversation into another direction.

"Absolutely, my friend, I want to try this on the muggle world. Shall we play some prank on the intelligence agencies from around the world? Or shall we just play with the NATO headquarters?" Harry asked with a grin.

"What's NATO?" Rajig asked in confusion.

"It stands for North Atlantic Treaty Organization. If I recall correctly, it is the agreement made between several European countries, the USA, and Canada to give each other military help if necessary. Now, which one do you want to play with?" Harry asked while activating the screening.

"NATO sounds interesting enough." They all agreed on NATO. Harry requested to the screen, "NATO headquarters please." A picture of the world appeared on the screen. The screen zoomed around for a moment before stopping at a layout of a building. "Intelligence Department, please," Harry requested and the screen followed the instruction. They were now watching at a room with several computers. Many people were working on the computers. A large screen with satellite images of the world was in front of the large room. Harry got an idea and instructed the screen, "Leave the message Hello NATO' on that large screen." Soon the message appeared on the screen. Many people in the room looked confused before chaos broke out. Alarms were set off and the entire room was lock into a secure position. Harry saw a man with a high ranking uniform stood in front of the screen. The man commanded to his people while looking at the message on the screen, "Trace the location of the hacker. Lock down the main mainframe. Function with the secondary mainframe. Do it now!"

While everyone was busy doing their order, the man looked into the screen and muttered to himself, "Oh God, this is not good. Who might this could be? How could he break into our high security system?"

Harry grinned to his friends and said to the screen, "Activate Microphone. Pause!" Harry turned to his friends, "Well, who'd like to meet the Commander of the NATO intelligence?"

The other three shared a look and said, "Well, you should be the one to introduce your self first. They won't understand what we're talking about."

"Ok then, activate!"

The NATO headquarter was in chaos. There had been many security breach attempts in the past, but none had been able to come to the main monitor screen. But now, not only greetings messages were taunting them, but also voices were coming from every speaker in the room. "Hello Commander, fancy meeting you. How's everyone out there? Nope, I won't try to turn off the monitor if I were you. I have some important things to discuss with you. Gather your top officials in this room in 3 minutes. If I don't see you all in here in 3 minutes, I will destroy your entire top secrete files. Oh yes, I know where and what they are. See you in a moment."

Stunned would be a bit understatement for all people present in the room. Commander's jaw was nearly hitting the floor. It was not everyday sight to see him in that situation considering ever present calmness on his face up until now. The commander snapped out of his stupor and gave out a series of orders to the stunned group.

After about 2 minutes, every high-ranking officials in headquarter was around the table in front of the main monitor screen. They were sitting like stones with backs straight up. They had not dared to alert the government of the member nations. They had no idea what might happen if they do something without permission from the hacker. But they had prepared the alarm to set off once the danger was present in Headquarter.

Suddenly the monitor screen in front of them rippled and flashed bright red. When the light faded away, they could see four figures standing in front of them. They looked at ease considering they were at a joint military base of several powerful nations. They all looked not at all worried about intruding into the heavily armed military base. The boy…man…on the far right corner was wearing in black and was heavily armed with strange looking daggers. He looked young and carefree but dangerous at the same time. The man beside him was clearly standing out from the group. He was dressed in all dark-red robes. A strange lightening bolt scar was standing proudly on his forehead. He looked about 7 feet tall. The remaining two were beautiful girls in pure white dress robes. They had fine features with every bit of beauty that a woman would want on her body.

The man in dark-red robe spoke up in a deep and authoritative voice, "Good evening gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your evening. I hope you could forgive me for my rudeness."

The officials could only gawk at them, mouth hanging open. The voice was so deep and unusually musical. It was difficult to trace the man's country of origin. They couldn't place what accent that the man was using. The girl to the far left spoke, seeing none of the officials couldn't find a word for response, "We were hoping to make a fair deal with NATO member nations." Her voice was more musical than the man who spoke first. It was like a soothing song was washing over each and everyone in the room who heard her voice.

The man with too much daggers spoke in a sharp and clear voice, "We want two dozens of your first class commandos under our command. Know that it is for a good course." His voice was like a sharp dagger. The officials and the security personnel behind the wall, who were watching every move of the strangers, shivered at the man's voice. They felt like their souls had been pierced through with unseen daggers.

The last remaining girl spoke again in the same musical tone, "In return, we will see to your security system. I'd say your system is rather…inappropriate with as much responsibility as you have with. If a sharp intruder is able to get through your security system, I can't imagine what might happen with your top secrete information."

"Consider this for the safety of your citizens. Many lives will be ruined if your information were to let loose to the terrorists' hands. Consult with whomever you need to and give us your answer two days from now. We don't have much time to let you take more than two days." The man in the dark-red robe spoke in emotionless tone. All traces of musical tone were gone. They then folded their arms, seemingly waiting for a word from the officials.

The commander found his voice after a moment, "Look, whoever you are, you are invading the property of NATO, and thus we have no choice but to give you the penalty that you asked for." His tone was that of someone who wasn't too sure of what he was saying.

A man with a hawk's nose and sharp eyes, however, glanced at the commander with some anger in his eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke calmly, "I'm the Major General of the Commando Unit. We will consider your deal. You have to understand though that we can't guarantee that we will agree to your deal. It is not in the nature of nations to give their armed unit under someone's command. It would be easier if you could provide us with your names and from what organization you are from."

Harry and his friends share a look and conversed something in their minds. Finally, Harry spoke, "We thank you for you agreement to consider what is best for both sides. We are not from any known organization and we are not to reveal our identities to you. Give us your answer in two days. Tell 'Under Your Command' to this screen right here. No other words will bring your words to me."

A young man raised his hand and asked curiously, "Are you human?"

Harry shared an amused look with his friends and answered, "We have no knowledge of the term 'Human,' young man. Are you human?"

"I…I…" The young man stuttered. All the occupants in the room looked shock. They were still staring at them when Harry's group disappeared into the screen. The room was silent for a good two minutes. Only the beeping sounds of the computers were heard in the room. Finally the commander motioned his hands behind him. A voice answered, "Yes Sir."

"What are the results?" The commander asked, still looking at the screen.

"Negative, Sir." The voice answered in a tone of surprise.

"What do you mean negative? There must be something!" The commander fumed.

"We screened their entire bodies, but we found nothing, no bones, no blood, no muscles, no flesh, and in short, we don't even get their outline figures."

"Did you check their vocal frequencies? Did you check their DNA samples from the screen they came out of?"

"Yes Sir, we checked them both. Their Vocal frequencies were beyond our programs' recognition. We don't have the program that can check the frequencies of the Extraterritorial Travelers. The program that the NASA provided us also couldn't place their origin galaxy. We tested their DNA sequence. But instead of the usual sequences, we found a series of letters."

"What letters?"

"See for yourself, Sir."

A bunch of letters appeared on the screen. Cries of indignation filled the room as the letters arranged themselves to form a sentence.

"Sod off you stupid sorry arses? That's intolerable! That's an insult to the great Nations! Send warning to those stupid kids and arrest them now!"

"Yes sir, where can we find them, sir?"

"Um…uhh…damn it! Did you able to trace their base?"

"No sir. The radar couldn't find any of their signals, sir."

"Use the emergency satellite for Christ sake! This means war, people!"

"We lost the control over that satellite, sir."

"What do you mean 'lost control' the satellite?"

"The satellite has shut itself down, sir. It was fine until we try to track the strangers, sir."

"Oh my God, I'm so damn! Contact the governments!"

"We lost control over that too, sir."

"Again?"

"Yes sir, we are now cut off from the outside world, sir. The security system has lock down all exits and entrances, including emergency channels. We have a count down of something here sir! It reads 47:40:21, sir. It seems two days 40 minutes and 21 second sir. 47 hours 39 minutes, sir. I'll connect the countdown to the main monitor, sir."

A big, red countdown appeared on the screen. It read, "You have 47 hours 37 minutes to decide your deal."

"Damn it! What have we done to deserve this situation? Contact the stupid kids with their password now!"

The screen flashed and the number of the countdown flew fast. A message appeared, "Every time you speak ill of us, you loose 20 minutes. Every time you insult us, you loose 30 minutes. It's your choice!"

Everyone stared at the number in disbelief. They had just lost 50 minutes for the stupid words! The countdown now read 46 hours 10 minutes.

The commander's eyes grew wide and curse for his use of language. He screwed up his face in disgust as he spoke the words 'Under your command' to the screen. A voice rang out from every corner of the room, "What can I do for you, commander?"

"I was wondering if you could reconnect our communication system." The commander said in a supposed sweet voice.

A laugh filled the room, "Oh I see, I don't suppose you have a walkie-talkie with you?"

"No, I don't. Why walkie-talkie though?"

"Because, dear Commander, Walkie-talkie is a short range device and doesn't apply to the restriction of satellite communication. I am sure you have one in your whole headquarter. And for a word of advice…use your head more often, commander."

The voice disappeared, leaving an angry commander and amused looking crowd.

_**End of chapter 12.**_


	13. Dumping Dumb Heads

**Lord of Zenth mage**

**Chapter: 13 : Dumping Dumb Heads**

Harry, Rajig, Rupa, and Mei rolled on the floor with laughter. Harry couldn't believe they had just taking control over a military base. Their primary intention was to have some fun, but they ended up in commanding two dozens of the best commandos NATO had.

"Can you believe they think we are not even human? They are dump enough to ask 'are you human' question?" Rajig said from the floor.

"Harry, you are one of a devil to say you don't even know the term 'human'." Rupa said, looking at Harry fondly.

"Well, what can I say? Since they doubt that we are human, I had to play along with them." Harry replied with a grin.

"That was ingenious work you did there. I mean, to shut off the satellites completely?" Mei said proudly.

"Oh, that DNA sequence thing was also great work, Mei. I can't believe you know all about the DNA sequencing." Harry said in an equally proud tone.

"Yes, well, my mother, before she died in an airplane crash, was a genetic researcher at the Hong Kong government research department. I sometimes sneak into her lab and played with her equipments when she left the door opened. It was hard to ignore something when you are near them for almost 2 decades." Mei replied carelessly.

"Harry, what are you going to do with the commandos when you get them under your command? Are you even sure they would agree to your deal?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure they will agree. I think they are feeling like shit right now. Anyway, I thought I'd have my own force, powerful force. I can't do all hunting by myself." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"Why muggle commandos then? Why don't you just capture a death eater or two and use some spell that controls their activities? I mean, Voldemort use the dark mark to gather them, doesn't he? You can even modify the dark marks for good use." Rupa suggested.

"Now, that's a good idea. But, I want death eaters to know what it feels like to be hunt down, one by one, painfully. They've been terrorizing the wizarding world for too long. Using my power would make them die so easily. I want them to suffer. I want them dead painfully." Harry replied menacingly. He thought of every family that had been ruined by the shit hole death eaters. Harry Potter will no longer be a goody-goody golden Gryffindor. Harry Potter will now be a man with iron heart. Every responsible family member of the death eaters will pay dearly for supporting their little death eaters. He would be called ruthless, cruel, or something like that. But he couldn't care such non-sense anymore. It was his decision to punish them, not of a bunch of lazy arses.

"Count me on your mission, mate. My daggers need more of feeding," Rajig said solemnly.

"Thanks, I'm sure you could be of great help to my task."

"Harry, I'm sure Mei and I don't have to tell you that we're always with you. You should know this by now."

Harry nodded, "I know, thanks for sticking with me."

"Harry, what are you going to do about NATO? You know that you are playing with fire, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I know. The most powerful Nations are in that Treaty Organization. Now that I think of it, I think I should add some more things to our deal."

"What things?"

"I could ask a position at the Council. Each party of the treaty has a representative at the Council. We can enter the Council under an appropriate name, as the invisible member of course."

Rajig asked, looking confused, "Why would we want to enter the Council. We have our own Council, don't we?"

Harry explained patiently, "The Council is established as to implement the treaty article 3 and 5, which are about some defense and counter attack. The article 9 states, "The Parties hereby establish a Council, on which each of them shall be represented, to consider matters concerning the implementation of this Treaty. The Council shall be so organized as to be able to meet promptly at any time. The Council shall set up such subsidiary bodies as may be necessary; in particular it shall establish immediately a defense committee which shall recommend measures for the implementation of Articles 3 and 5. (AN: _A direct quote from the official NATO webpage)_" So once we get into the Council we can get help immediately if the danger arises to us."

"But are you sure they will let us in? Besides, how will they be able to help us when they can't even see our world? I highly doubt that this will work, Harry. Not that I don't trust your skills, it's just seem…so…impossible." Rupa voiced her opinion, looking a bit uncomfortable for not agreeing Harry's idea.

"Yeah, I know it will not be easy. However, I don't think we have anything to loose by trying. Now, let's forget about these craps. I want us to enjoy our evening without any worry. We will face whatever comes when it comes. Music!" Harry jumped from his seat as music filled the room. The rest followed soon. "Slides!" Slides flashed immediately. The normal light deemed and every thing flashed under the slides. They dance and dance until they couldn't carry their feet anymore. A clear, big swimming pool appeared before them.

They all screamed and jumped into the cold water. Harry and the girls had to maintain their wild inner desires in front of Rajig. Their wet bodies were inviting the others to come and caress right here and there. Harry was grateful the water was cold. It helped his body calm down a bit. He threw off his clothes, only leaving his boxers. The two girls looked restless by now. Harry grinned at them and did some eye-catching moves in the water. He could see the girls' pupils grew large in the dimly lit light.

At that moment, they were interrupted by a voice from the opposite wall.

"Under Your Command!" said the voice.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" asked Harry with a grin on his face. The others snickered at this but kept quite so as not to interrupt the conversation.

"I was wondering if you could our communication system," said a force sweet voice. Harry laughed inwardly and looked at the screen that was showing the images from the other side. He could see the commander's face was screwing up in disgust. He gave him some suggestion and finished with a taunt, "A word of advice: use your head more often." He dispatched the screen and laughed out loud.

"Harry, did I tell you that you are a devil?"

"Oh yes, you did. Thanks for the compliment!" replied Harry cheerfully.

"Mate, what took them so long to contact us? I was hoping to hear from than earlier than that."

"Actually, it's because time passing ration is 1:4 ½. A minute out there is 4 minutes and 30 seconds in here. I decided to slow down time just a little bit. I don't want the difference to be too big, you know like one hour in here is 1 minute out there. That's just so unrealistic. And besides, your body functioning would be too confused to be in such different time frames. I don't suppose there'd be any major problems with that ratio rate," answered Harry proudly. He was always proud of his work on this time altering thing.

"I see. So, does it mean that I won't be late for dinner time at the City?" asked Rajig hopefully.

"It depends on when your dinner time is," said Harry, sinking deep into the water.

"It was supposed to be at 7 sharp. So, am I late now?"

"Let me see, yep, you are late for 10 minutes now. Run for your life, mate, I know who you are dining with. I'd suggest you take flowers as the apology bribe."

"Shit! I always forget something when I'm up to action! I'm damned!"

"Relax, dear brother, Nattitta won't bite your head off," Rupa said with a big grin on her face. She could even imagine the sweet girlfriend of her brother's pulling his ear like a piece of rubber.

"Oh no, you are all going to go with me tomorrow and tell her it wasn't my fault that I forgot the dinner. You have to help me on this! I will always be indebted to you if you help me out! I promise!" Rajig bubbled frantically with a small face. His drenched hair didn't help him from looking funny and pitiful.

The other three sank into water with laughter, only to be reemerged immediately, choking violently. Their faces were red from invasion of water into their lungs and laughter from Rajig's current state.

One minute passed and they were still choking violent. Two minutes passed and they were still choking slightly. Rajig couldn't help from falling into water with laughter. He too emerged to the surface choking violently. The other three fell into another fit of violent choking as they saw what happened to Rajig.

Finally, after about 10 minutes, they were all lying on the soft benches with exhaustion. Harry had to practically drag himself and the rest to the mouth of the pool.

"Merlin, I'm never, ever going to swim with Rajig again. He's so intolerable!" Harry said with a fake seriousness.

"I agree, he nearly get us all killed!" The girls agreed with him, still panting slightly.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you decided to sink with your mouths wide open! You are the reason I nearly drawn out there." Rajig said indignantly.

They all laughed at Rajig's outburst. They chatted about everything and nothing for another hour. Harry thought of something Dumbledore had said. He announced, "Guys, I will be returning to my old school soon."

"Harry, are you insane? Why are you going back to that school of your?" Rajig asked disbelievingly. He had thought there's nothing more for Harry to learn.

"It's not for my study. I'm sure I can take the seventh year exam right now and pass with flying colors."

"Why are you going back then? Are you just going back to your normal life, listening to what your old headmaster says and bowing your head to the ministry's stupid rules?" Rupa said in the same tone as her brother.

"Hear me out first young lady. As I was saying, I will be going back to Hogwarts for another reason. I want to keep a close eye on Dumbledore. I want to know his every move. Who knows what the old man is planning to get a hand over me. I'm sure he believes that I've gone dark just like Grindelwald. You know he probably be thinking it's his duty to eliminate the whole Grindelwald race. It's lucky enough he kept me alive till today. But what he did to me was as good as sentencing me to the living hell. I have no doubt he knows how I've been all those year, yet he never shows up. It's him that put me into that house of my relatives and he didn't even care to check on me? I don't think so. I think he might even have been enjoying the tortures I was put into. It's not in the nature of a true gentlemen would just ignore what he had started. Hell, I'll bet even Snape won't be that bad if he was the one who put me in that house. Have you ever heard of a true gardener ignoring his plants? If a gardener forgets to nurture his plants, then he is not a true gardener, but a destroyer in the shell of the kind-hearted gardener's shell." Harry stopped his ideology explosion as he saw his friends watching at him with strange looks. He couldn't place what they exactly meant: disbelief? Love? Or respect? Or all of them?

"What?" Harry asked with a nervous feeling growing behind his navel with every passing second.

"I knew you had it in you! That's my Harry?" Mei blurted out loud.

"I always knew you were more than you were showing! Yes, that's our Harry!" Rupa second Mei.

"I agree with you two, but _your Harry? _Eww, don't say that again. He's Harry, not _your _Harry. I always knew Rupa was such a guy-obsessive type. Aren't you going to admit now?" Rajig said with a big grin, his mouth hanging on his ears to his sister.

Rupa looked murderous by now. She whipped her hands across to where Rajig had just vacated rather hastily. A light struck the bench, leaving a long mark on it. She narrowed her eyes and spoke through her gritted teeth, "Next time you say that again, it's your last time to see the world. I'll claw out your eyeballs and feed them to the fish."

"Wow, chill out! I wasn't going to tell that you told a boy you like him when you were 6. You got angry when the boy, I think he was 4 then, cried and ran to his mother. And when you were 13, you peak at my friends when they were swimming. And then two months ago, you were talking in your sleep. You said, "I love those green eyes of yours. I want to marry you. Oh marry me!" Rajig was shouting and laughing while he ran around the room from his sister's curses.

Rupa looked ready to cry at any moment. Mei stood up and froze Rajig in his mid jump. She lectured him with long and boring speeches about how a guy shouldn't violate a girl's dignity, how a guy should threat a girl with moral respect, and how he was wrong to threat his sister, a girl, to let her private secrete known to more than one people, which was considered as a crowd and thus could refer to as public. She then chided him for being such an immature brat and the violator of a woman's grace. She told him he should be ashamed of himself for being the reason of making a woman cry. By the end of her lecture, Rajig was looking at her with mouth hanging open. He had now forgotten the fact that he was in midair, frozen. He just couldn't believe Mei had just told him out as though he were a worthless brat for just teasing his sister. There was a bunch of words like violation, respect, dignity, moral respect, and a public. He just couldn't see two people being as a crowd, and most of all a public. He felt like crap. Even though he didn't understand most of what she lectured him, but he got the message alright.

While Mei was giving Rajig an earful of lecture, Harry had gathered Rupa into a gentle hug. He whispered soothing words into her hair: telling her that she was not old enough to think properly when she told the boy she liked him, telling her that it was her hormone that took control of her when she was 13, and telling her that no one could control their dreams and speaking out loud.

Rupa looked up at him with teary eyes, "Do you think that I am like what my brother said? Obsessive to guys?"

"I think you are as normal as all of us. It's the usual thing to happen something like that to teenagers. When I was 12 I even sneak out at night to watch the commercial advertisements on the television. I thought the models were hot, sexy, and cool. I now think I had been such a hormonal kid back then." Harry whispered into Rupa's hair. She giggled, "You did that? Now I know there someone out there with the same problem like me."

"Yeah, I bet Rajig and Mei will have their secrete stories too. But I don't think I want to hear them. What about you?"

"Me neither, their stories could be worse than us."

Harry snickered at her words. He kissed her head, "Feeling better now?"

Rupa looked up at him, "Yes, much better. Thank you for being such a great person. You know what?"

"hmm?"

"I think many girls will be falling for you if they know you better."

"Oh believe me, I had, luckily, a date last year and, unluckily, it lasted for about 2 hours. My first ever date ended up very ugly. It was a disaster. She was my first crush and she saw me as his boyfriend's murderer, or at least responsible for his murder. She always cried whenever she wanted. She didn't even seem to see me as a boy with a heart full of passion for her. I still couldn't believe she was so mean to me."

"Will you try again if she gives you another chance? She might have been under stress." Rupa asked him, looking at him carefully.

"No, I don't think I will ever try again. I've learned my lessons. Besides, she's too easy to break down. I'm not good at soothing the crying girls. I know I will never be good at anything that has to do with the word 'girl'.

"But you just calmed down a crying girl. I was feeling embarrassed beyond words and you made me feel at ease in no time. If that isn't called 'good at soothing', I don't know what else you can call then."

"That was different! I like you and you like me, at least that's what I want it to be. My first date never did like me. It was me that was dumped enough to even think that she liked me. Ahh, I feel so worthless just by thinking about it."

"What are you two talking about? I think Rajig has lectures long enough to last his entire life." Mei said with an extremely proud expression. She sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs. Harry had to wonder when she got such a nice, slender, and long legs. She was now wearing muggle jean shorts that Harry had given her after swimming.

Rajig sat down in a corner, seemingly deep in thought. His face was screwed up and a dagger was spinning on his palms. He played with his daggers whenever he was deep thought, Harry remembered Rupa telling him last week.

They all sat in silent, just enjoying each others company. Harry and the two girls jumped in surprise as Rajig shouted without warning. "I've got it! I've got it!"

Harry asked, "Got what? Holy spirit?"

Rajig pointed to Rupa, "She said 'green eyes' in her sleep. I think it means you, Harry. You are the only one who has green eyes so far. She must be telling about you! She said she wanted to marry you!"

Rupa and Mei groaned and put their heads in their hands, "Great, when is he going to learn?"

"Come on mate, there are loads of green eyes out there. It could be another one, or it could be an animal with green eyes, or it could be a sculpture with green eyes because its eyes are made of jade. Don't you get it? It's a dream. A dream means a dream, my friend. I think you will just go well with Trelawney, the old bat."

"The old bat? You know if a bat is old?" Rajig asked incredulously.

Harry rolled his eyes and stayed silent. He checked the time, "Guys, I think we should set off to bed."

"Where are we sleeping? There's no room!" Rajig asked, looking around the room.

Harry replied, exasperated, "Just ask, mate. Merlin, it's a miracle you are the best killer."

Rajig grinned, "Thanks for your compliment, mate. I appreciate that."

Harry shook his head. He asked a nice, large bed room. Rajig did the same and bounced into the room and shut the door with a bang. Harry wondered what Rajig asked for extra in his room.

Harry saw the girls still sitting on the sofa chatting quietly. He looked at them in confusion, "Aren't you two going to sleep?"

"Of course we are going to be just now. I was just telling Mei something important."

"Alright then, just ask whatever bed you like, ok?"

"Why would we want to ask for bed?"

"Because you need a bed to sleep, my dear."

"You already asked for a bed. So why bother asking for another?"

Harry hit his head on the wall, "Of course, how stupid of me. Forgive me my ladies."

"Forgiven. Lead the way, good sir."

Harry grinned and walked over to the girls. He picked the girls up and placed them both on each shoulder. "Your carriage has been delayed and I shall deliver you there myself, my ladies."

The girls giggled and rested well on Harry's shoulders. Harry walked into the room and shut the door firmly. He was going to get short sleep tonight.

Harry, Mei, and Rupa were enjoying the scenery outside the house. At first, they had been watching from inside the house through the transparent wall, which according to Harry could be turned into one-way see through glasses. They got bored after awhile and decided to watch from outside. Rajig would be returning back soon from the City. They woke up at noon to find Rajig already left for the City, probably to receive some ranting from his girlfriend. Harry and the girls must have worked out too much the night before to wake up so late.

Rajig's voice rang out from inside the house, "Harry, I think you should modify your traveling system a bit."

Harry looked over from Mei's lap, where his head was currently on, and asked carelessly, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to grab the handle, turn it, and then push the door whenever I want to go somewhere. It's too much work." Rajig walked over to them and continued complaining, "You know, make it something like automatic door or walk-through door, just like your house walls."

"Hmm, that's a good idea, I'll see to it. And…I think I should put some cleaning spells on the door way."

"Why?"

"Because, you smell disgusting! Did you even take a shower last night and today?"

"Uh oh…I had no time for shower. I can't even get out of the room up until just before I came here."

"Why can't you get out of the room? Was it locked? Was it your girlfriend who put you into house-arrest?"

"Well…it was Nattitta that locked me in. The interesting part is that she locked herself in too. So I'd answer 'Yes' to all your questions."

"Disgusting bug! Did you two even stop for food?"

"Um…we…uh…did eat food, I think. But we don't even remember what food we took!"

"Why?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Rajig asked with raised eyebrows.

"You two are disgusting!" Rupa said in disgust.

Harry thought for a second and said in disgust, "You two didn't even stop when you were eating, did you? Merlin, here I thought we were extreme, but you two obviously out ranked us."

"Who did you say?" Rajig asked with a narrowed eye.

"I didn't say who. Take your guess."

"It's none of your business, Rajig!" Rupa said as if it was end of discussion.

Rajig opened his mouth to taunt back, but was beaten by a sudden voice.

"Under Your Command!"

"Oops, Potatoes are here. We better change ourselves." Harry said with a grin on face. He had been waiting for this time for two whole days. Now, it's time to show who's the boss.

Harry, Rupa, Mei, and Rajig changed into their customary clothes and walk through the wall that would bring you to NATO headquarter. They walked over to the head seats at the table. They sat down on each chair, completely ignoring 2 dozens officials sitting around the table. Harry knew the seats that they had just taken were not meant for them. There must be some VIPs coming late for the meeting.

"Evening, Gentlemen, tell me your decision." Harry went down to business directly. He didn't want any non-sense introductions and pleasantries flying around.

"I thought you were a gentleman," Rajig whispered to Harry. Harry replied in a whisper, "I was gentleman enough to call them gentlemen, my friend."

"We are to wait for the arrival of President of the United State. He's here to monitor the meeting. He will be here shortly, 10 minutes to be precise." A woman of her late forties answered pompously.

Harry stared into her eyes for a moment, then grinned and said, "Tell me, ma'am, did you forget what your daughter told you last month when you two had a fit?"

The woman looked at him strangely, "She said she loves me."

Harry shook his head and continued for her, "But she hates you for always such a big air headed and bossy. She said if you continue to act like that, she will definitely run after her father, who is now living by himself because he couldn't tolerate your bossy nose anymore. Now, do you want me to tell your daughter about this?"

The woman looked paled and shook her head vigorously. She looked like she had just heard her death sentence. She obviously couldn't loose her only daughter too. She had lost her husband, who had always been there for her whenever she needed someone. She couldn't just loose her only thread of life, her daughter, too.

The other occupants looked surprise and satisfy. At least more than one of them must have been under her bossy mood. It seemed that no one in this room was going to be making trouble for telling off one of their members.

Harry sat back in satisfaction, "Now, that's out of the way, who was that called me here before everything is ready?"

The commander's hand rose up immediately. He spoke confidently, "It was me that called you. The Council decided to call you here before the President arrives here so that we can start right away as soon as they arrive."

Harry thought for a moment. He leaned over to Rupa and whispered, "Do you think it's a good idea to show what I'm really capable of? They think they can throw me with their usual bullshits."

"Go ahead, it's the perfect time. But don't over work yourself. Mei and I can't have a boneless dummy tonight." Rupa replied with a wink.

Harry grinned at what Rupa was implying. He turned and studied each and everyone carefully. A color flashed in his eyes whenever he looked into an official's eyes. Each time he finished looking; the official would look down to the table and stayed like that silently. Finally there was no one that hadn't been looked in the eyes.

Harry sat back and crossed his arms. He put his legs on the table and closed his eyes. The rest of his friends followed suit. The room fell into total silent. The high-security conference room was now full of sleeping officials and a strange looking group of teenagers. The dozing forms didn't even stir when the arrival of the President of the United States was announced.

The President's smile fell off of his face when he saw the states of the occupants in the room. This was not what he had expected to see. Sleeping officials in a conference room? They could find time to sleep when a dangerous threat was right behind their backs? He looked over to the seat where he was supposed to sit. His eyebrows shot up when he saw a teenager in dark-red robes was sitting on his chair comfortably. He seemed to be asleep. His legs were on the table, looking quite disturbing. Two beautiful and attractive girls were on one side of the boy and a boy in black robes was on another side. They all looked to be sleeping peacefully.

The President, his personal assistant, and two CIA officials walked around the table and sat down on the only available seats at the far corner of the table. They looked around and waited. 1 minute had passed and the President became restless. He had important dinner with the Middle –East envoys at the White House tonight. He didn't come here to watch a bunch of sleeping officials and strange kids.

Harry decided to end his act. He yawned widely and stretched his muscles. His friends also stretched themselves while yawning more than necessary. Harry clapped his hands and the sleeping officials sat up bolt right. They looked around wildly and paled as they saw the person they had been waiting for. They paled more when they noticed that the President's normally cheerful expression was not on his face. His face still carry hints of his natural cheerfulness, but it was quite obvious that he was not happy at all.

"Mr. President," A man said, trying to control his nervousness, "We're glad you arrive safely."

"Indeed, it was quite a lovely journey. Might I ask why you are all sleeping in such a matter of urgency?"

The officials looked at each other and one of them said, "What took you so long, Mr. President? You were supposed to be punctual!" The official looked horrified at what he had just said. He clapped his hands over his mouth and made himself smaller on the chair so that the President wouldn't notice him. The other chorused, "Explain yourself!" They too looked horrified and looked at the President with wide eyes.

The president stared at them for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. "Thanks, I was beginning to forget what it felt like to be chided. Good, good, I admit I was late for 5 minutes as my flight was delayed for some reason."

"Forgive me, Mr. President. I'd like you to meet our guests here." The commander searched for a name to introduce Harry's group. He finally gave up and settled down with embarrassment.

Harry spoke up, "Now that the person we are waiting for is here, let's go down to business. Now tell me your decision."

"Please understand that your acts can be applied to Article 3 and 5, stating that you have intentionally attacked our facilities two days ago." The President said calmly.

"Sod off! I have already spent my time waiting for your grand arrival. Don't make me wait more. Now I ask you one last time: What's your decision?" Harry said in a dangerous tone. He was on the verge of loosing his patience. Why was it that they always say this and that article? Why couldn't they just think rationally upon the situation? Didn't they notice that it was a request from a more powerful one than all of them combines? Damn, he would have to use their tactic of referring to the Articles.

"Did you not agree to the introduction of the treaty stating, '_Parties are resolved to unite their efforts for collective defence and for the preservation of peace and security'?" _Do you not notice that there is a reason why I request your two dozens of First Class commandos? Or do you think I would be a threat to your countries with your two dozen commandos? I asked from you because there is something that is threatening your so-called _peace and security. _Act fast or your world will fall into darkness." Harry said warningly.

The crowd looked skeptical, "We are surprise you decided to use our treaty against us. But we must ask you to be more realistic. What could you do with a small number of commandos if what you say about possible threat to the world is true?" The President asked reasonably.

Harry was frustrated now. He knew it was their way of playing, but he won't play along with them. He didn't care what they would think of his action now. If things went bad, he would just modify their memory and give a piece of his mind for their stubbornness. He said loudly, "I can't believe you stupid fools! Didn't you agree to _seek to promote stability and well-being in the North Atlantic area. _? This is your chance to Iact upon your bubbling words. A community to which you have no knowledge is now under mortal threat, people! An insane organization is slaughtering hundreds of people from North Atlantic area. You didn't even know about that, did you? Of course there are things that are beyond your knowledge. It is up to you to decide whether or not to sit around and let the people of your country die because of your insane ego. I don't blame you for having a certain amount of doubt, for you have a right to be suspicious. But I hope you won't be so stupid enough to take my words seriously. I've warned you. Don't blame me if things go wrong."

The President looked at Harry and his friends with some mix emotion on his face. He then turned to the officials around the table. He then turned to Harry, "Could you give us a moment to discuss among us…privately?"

Harry shook his head firmly, "No, I've given you 48 hours to decide. Besides, you can't just set a private meeting whenever you face a situation. It's not a sign of well-prepared organization."

The president looked surprise at Harry's flat refusal. He then looked back at Harry, who was looking at him intently, "I'm sorry then, kids. At last meeting, we decided to deny your proposal for a deal with us. And we still stand for our decision."

Harry sat back and closed his eyes. He would have to do something. He looked at his friends, "Hey, you three go first. Wait for me at the usual place. I have some matters to take care of. I won't be long."

Rupa, Rajig, and Mei stood and left after shooting nasty glares the President and the rest. The remaining occupants bar Harry stare after the three as they disappeared into the wall.

Harry clapped his hands and said cheerfully, "Well dump heads, it had been a nice way to waste my time with you. I will now get going. But before I go, I have something to let you know. I am borrowing something from you, something that quite important. See you around!"

The president and the officials were left with open mouths as Harry disappeared into thin air without a sound. After a moment, the President turned to the CIA officials, "What did you find with them? Any abnormal characteristic?"

"Nope, except that you've just turned down a powerful ally, probably the most powerful ally you could find in the whole world." One of them answered with a bored expression. The other one nodded while speaking quietly to a small device.

"Well, what do you expect? Give what he asked without knowing what he's up to? Do you even know his name? Do you think that there's a community in the world that we have no knowledge of?" The president defended himself. He looked over to the commander of the NATO headquarter for confirmation.

The commander said weakly, "I…I…don't know, Mr. President." He didn't know what to decide anymore. He knew better than anyone that the boy wouldn't be happy with the refusal and would not go without doing something to them. He was the one to witness what the boy had done two days ago. The satellites were still not working. They couldn't even access to their information center. He was dreading for the worst now.

A message appeared on the wall exactly after 3 minutes of Harry's departure. It read, 'you asked for this, fools. I asked you nicely and civilly and you didn't even consider for the lives of a community. You couldn't even make a quick decision for a good cause, and you speak of peace, security, humanity, freedom, individual rights, and such and such. So I decided to take matters into my hand. I took the liberty of transporting 2 dozen commandos along with their full equipments to me. I also took a team of your genetic engineering scientists with their full facilities. Oh and I also took 6 top chemists from German, US, and France, two from each government. Let's not forget 12 supersonic jet, 30 long range missiles, and some prototypes of your most recent invention. Oops, I nearly forgot to mention that I took 50 tons of medicines, 3,000 tons of food, and some other important items that I won't name. I have resumed your satellite and other things that I've blocked from your system. But know that next time will be for permanent. Thanks your tax-payers on behalf of me…if you can speak of your defeat that is. Cheers!"

_**End of Chapter 13**_


	14. Attacks and Counter Attacks

**Lord of Zenth Mage**

**Chapter: 14 Attacks and Counter Attacks**

Harry was standing in front of a group of confused looking people. Some of them were in commando uniforms, some were in white laboratory uniforms, and some were in plain clothes. There were 61 of them in total. They were looking at Harry in utter confusion. One minute they were doing their usual things, and then they felt something pulled behind their navels and were transported immediately to an unknown location. All they could see was four plain walls and a strange looking young man. They couldn't see the ceiling of the room; it looked like it was made of some transparent object. They were first shock as the sight of clouds under their feet. They felt like they were in the open air. They found out that they could walk around without on the clouds. Then out of nowhere, the boy just appeared in front of them.

Harry looked over the crowd and said slowly, "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. You are here today because you are needed in a war that has been going on for quite some time. You have the skills and you are here to use them for a good cause. You are here for the people who need your help although they don't even realize they need you. I assure you that everything will be answered should you want the answer. Now, before we began questions and answers section, I would like to divide you into group according to your professional skills. Commandos, place gather near the right wall."

2 dozen commandos walked over to the said place.

"Genetic Engineering Scientists, please gather next to the first group."

8 people walked over and stood next to commandos.

"Bio-chemists, please gather next to the second group."

9 people walked off to stand next to the second group.

"Air Force personnel, please go to the wall to the left."

6 people walked off to their left.

"Doctors, stand next to the Air Force Personnel. Armed Force personnel, go next to Doctors."

4 remaining people divided into two groups, two people in each group, and stood at their assigned position. Harry requested the room to give them each a chair, making them jump in surprise as chairs appeared next to them.

"Now, fire away your questions."

A woman from chemist group raised her hand slowly, as if making sure there was no sniper to shoot at her hand. Harry nodded to her, "Yes ma'am?"

"I was wondering if you could tell us what this place is. It is highly unusual, I must say." The woman spoke up and glanced around the room.

"This is my home, ma'am. This is a place where you will be staying. This place is created with magic, a powerful combination of different magic. Ask it whatever you need, it will provide you instantly. I'm sure this place will be of great use to your works."

"Magic is real? I always wanted to meet people with magic!" A girl from the genetic engineering group said excitedly.

"Yes, magic is real and you will experience more of it later." Harry answered simply.

"You said a war is going on. But we have not heard of such thing lately." A commando said in monotone.

"Yes, I don't think none of your government knows about this. It is not a war of yours; it is a war of magical world. An insane dark wizard has been killing of wizards and witches. Even though I can take care of him single handedly, he still has many followers around the world. I suppose his philosophy is quite interesting to many wizards and witches, so that's why he has so many followers."

"But won't his followers stop if you just finish off their leader?" Another commando said in a confused tone.

"I don't think so. There was a time their leader was forced to remain silent for ten years. They tried to reach their leader, who was at that time not more than a lost spirit. They made some troubles during those years. Finally, one of them was able to find their leader and brought back him to his body with a dark ritual. I know they will find another leader if their current leader was dead. A dark lord will take place after another dark lord as long as there are followers. I want to finish both the leader and the followers at the same time once and for all."

"But won't it mean that hundreds of people will be killed?" A doctor asked, looking quite sick with the idea.

"Oh yes, there will be death penalty for those who have gone beyond saving. Some of the dark lord's followers will be executed at once, but some will be getting some repairing using genetic engineering, medical caring, and a bit of magic. They will be as good as new born babies after that. And then, they will get some more training for a few weeks and will be ready to join the communities."

"What about our families? They will be worried sick." Another doctor said with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry; I've taken care of it. Your governments will be informing your families that you have been assigned to a top secrete project. Each of your family will be getting 1 million pounds. Your jobs here will be done before you know it. So, relax and concentrate on your works."

A short silence followed after Harry's announcement. The crowd looked doubtful for a moment. A woman spoke up, "Let us talk to our family first. Then we will decide what we will do."

"No problem. Stand before that wall and call for your family. A screen will appear and you can talk to your family face to face. But I must insist you not to reveal anything. The woman nodded and walked to the wall, which had just turned into a big screen. She talked to her family for a moment before she walked back to her place. She said, "They told me that a government came to them and explained the situation. They also said they receive 1 million British pounds worth of US dollars," she paused, and then continued, "Tell me what I have to do."

The rest of the group nodded in affirmation, "We are ready."

Harry wiped out all emotions from his face. He then stood tall and gave out orders, "You will have your respective labs. Bio-chemists will stay in the east wing of this house. You will see your labs already set up in your quarters. Everything you need for your work is there and if you need more, ask to the room. Genetic research group will stay in the north wing. You will see that everything has been set up in your quarter. Tomorrow I will bring your subject of study. You will take genetic structure samples from your subject. I will give you more instruction tomorrow. Doctors will be staying South wing. You will have some patients tonight. I will give you more instruction on a later time. Now you may retire to your quarters. The rest of the group… stay behind."

At east, north, and south walls of the empty room, three large doors appeared. The three groups headed off to their respective doors and disappeared behind them. Harry looked at the remaining groups, "Commando group, you will from now on be known as Snakes. You have Snake-1 through Snake-24. You will choose your own team captain as I have decided to leave your former captain out when I brought you here. Your team will report to Dagger." As Harry finished, Rajig appeared besides him, looking dangerous with every bit of his body. He stood tall with all his daggers in their rightful places in front of the groups. The fully trained commandos felt like they were at their first training days. They couldn't help but admire the dangerous aura they sensed from the man in front of them.

Harry turned to the Air Force group, "You will from now on be called Thestral. You have Thestral-1 through Thestral-6. You have 12 Supersonic Jets…two for each of you. You will find your Jets at the top of the West wing. The west wing roof-top will serve as your take-off port and landing port. You will be staying at the west wing quarter."

"Armed Force group will from now on be known as Strikes. You have Strike-1 and Strike-2. You will have your own quarter between north and west wings. You will have control monitor. The monitor will have two functions: One…Tracking Enemy Bases from Satellite, Two…Your Missiles Control Monitor. You will be responsible for tracking down the enemy bases and initial strikes with long range missiles. You have 30 sets of long range missiles.

"You all must take the commands from Daggers, Sword, and Shadow. Without one of them with you, you will not see your targets. They will take down any obscure wards on the targets and command your next moves. Any questions?"

One from Thestral group asked, "How will we find our target, Sir, if we can't see them? Will the radar work?"

"Radar will not work on magical wards. Just fly to the coordinates the enemy base is and fire from a range of 2 miles radius. I've modified arms from all Jets to target at any wards that have magical signature of the dark lord and his followers. You will wait for command from central control that our side is all clear at the target. Then it's your move. Anything else? Good. We will go our first mission tomorrow morning at 4. You have 6 hours of sleep. Good night."

Team Snakes followed Rajig to the South-east direction. Team Thestral and Strikes also went off to their respective quarters. As soon as Harry was alone in the empty room Rupa and Mei materialized from thin air. They clapped loudly while shouting with joy.

Rupa hugged Harry in a bone crushing hug and said, "Harry, you'll be a great leader some day. Or better yet, you've just been acting like a great leader."

"You were wonderful, authoritative, respectful, and…and…so…" Mei hugged Harry tightly without finishing her sentence. Harry pulled them both closer. He kissed them both passionately, feeling their soft and sweet lips and tongues. He felt he had just recharged his energy just by kissing them.

He broke the kiss and whispered, "What am I to do without you two?"

The girls hugged him tighter. "We will always be with you, Harry. Just don't leave us behind."

"You know, I feel so complete when the two of you are with me. I have two best friends, whom you met at the ministry. When I'm with them, I feel like I'm with my own brother and sister. They always care for me like I were their own brother too. When I'm with you two, you two make me open more than any one in this world. You two make me at ease, make me feel better, and make me feel stronger. I feel like there is something that ties me to the two of you, but I couldn't place it. You know, I was never good at emotional thing, so I won't be surprise if you two know what it means."

Mei said softly, "You will understand one day, Harry, one day soon."

Rupa curved his face in her hands and said quietly, "We will help you understand what you want to understand, Harry. Like Mei said, you will understand soon."

Harry caught Rupa's silently quivering lips with his. What had he done to deserve such understanding and beautiful girls? He kissed away her tears from her eyes. Then he turned to Mei, whose eyes were shining with unshed tears, a smile was dawning on her face. Harry ran his fingers along her cheeks. Soft…warm…smooth…All these feelings he was feeling on his fingertips were coming from the girl of his life, the girl who was so much understanding, mature beyond her age, and loving and caring. He would protect both girls with his life. Whoever dares to hurt a single hair from one of the girl will go directly to Hell Lord's realm as a subject.

The three of them caressed each other, not even parting when a big, soft mattress with golden color appeared under them. Many fresh, beautiful, and colorful roses surrounded the bed, their fresh smells joining the soft, gentle breeze. A soft music filled the room as the light dimmed.

Harry kissed Mei on the lips, behind the ears, and on the veins on her neck while Rupa was taking off her clothing. Harry felt every pulse of Mei's vein. He heard every beat of her heart. He loved her pulses, her hearts, and her heart beats. He love every single bit of her. He loved her voice, he loved her skills, he loved her scent without any artificial scent enhancements, he loved her everything.

The same applied to Rupa. She was carefree, intelligent, and cheerful. She always understood what he was feeling. She always knew when to make him feel better. She always knew she and Mei were his angels without him having to tell her. He would make them both get what they deserve. He would make them get what they need and want. Oh yes, they deserve the best.

It was three in the morning when Harry woke up. He woke the girls gently. They made into the bathroom together. They spent a good 15 in the bathroom and put on their clothes. Rupa and Mei were dressed in their usual pure-white dress. They tied their hair in high pony-tail. Harry, on the other hand, was dressed in torn and dirty muggle clothes. His jean pant was covered with holes every where. His shoes were torn on the tops that his toes could be seen. His tanned skin could be seen through his battered shirt. His hair was messier than ever and his face was covered in dirt.

Mei and Rupa looked at him with wide eyes, "Harry, what do you think you are doing? Aren't you supposed to be wearing your battle robes?"

"Oh believe me, this is the best battle robe I can afford for Old Voldie. Besides, he won't expect me to see me in this outfit. I think I'm going to have fun watching his face when he sees me."

"Harry, you are such a devil."

"I know, and I'm loving it." Harry replied the girls with a goofy grin. Then he motioned them to get ready. "Rajig and our forces will be here soon."

Four doors appeared on the walls and Rajig and the muggles forces walked in through them. They assembled in lines in front of Harry. They looked curious at Harry's choice of outfit, but kept their mouths shut. Harry paced before them with his hands behind him. "Ok people, as your first assignment, you will be going to an enemy base outside of London. Snakes, you will be going with Dagger, Sward, and Shadow. You will find once you get there that a warning missile has been fired on the enemy base. You will have 5 minutes to kill 47 enemies, 2 minutes to capture 10 enemies with red marks between their eyes, and another 2 minutes to clear out of the base with your prisoners.

"Strikes, exactly 60 seconds after Snakes' departure, you will fire two missiles at the enemy base B4 Coordinates 72 South and 45 East. You will then monitor the situation.

"Thestral, you will take off 5 minutes after we left. You will fire your arms after another 5 minutes. Make the enemy base into dust.

"I'll be distracting their Lord and the Inner Circle. Now, it's 3:58. Snakes prepare to leave at 3:59. Strikes prepare to fire your missiles at 4 sharp. Thestral, take off at 4:04. Move!"

Harry slowly walked into Voldemort's study room. He was not surprise to see Voldemort and his Inner Circle were busy among the dusty tomes. The room was huge. Books and scrolls were from floor to the ceiling. Harry had never imagined Voldemort would have time to read. But considering the fact that Voldemort was the brightest student when he was a Hogwarts student, it was not too surprising actually.

Harry shifted over to the table where Voldemort and his Inner Circle were deep in discussion over an ancient tome. Harry looked over from Nott's shoulder and saw that the tome was written in some strange symbols. Pictures, sticks, and circles were all over the pages. Harry heard one of the Inner Circle maniacs, "My Lord, it seemed that we will be finishing decoding the symbols in a few hours. I wonder what the ritual does."

"Shut up and concentrate on your work, fool!" Voldemort hissed, not looking up from furiously scribbling something on a parchment.

"Oh I hope this better be a ritual for hair growing. You all looked awful with bald heads." Harry said loudly as he looked over the symbols.

"I said shut up, fools!" Voldemort hissed and froze as he recognized the most annoying voice on earth. He jumped up from his seat and shouted indignantly, "Potter! What are you doing here again? Why is it that you never stop sticking your ugly nose at my works?"

The Inner Circle members quickly jumped away from the table and retreated backward until their backs were flat on the walls. They quickly reached out their hands over their heads protectively.

Harry suppressed his laughter and said cheerfully, "Oh my old friends, how nice to see you!"

"Potter, Go away! I don't want to hear your voice right now." Voldemort said weakly. He looked up and down Harry and screwed his face in disgust.

"Oi! What happened to old snake-face? Where is he and what did you do to him?"

"Potter, I'm not in the mood for your game. Just go away. Come back another time." Voldemort said desperately, "It will be for good if you leave now. Something that has to be taken care of immediately has come to my attention."

"What is it that you are so afraid of?"

"Why should I tell you? Just go away. You are wasting my time."

"Is that so? I thought you'd like to know where the crazy Daemon is. But I guess I'll just go then." Harry said, turning away from the table.

Voldemort's narrow eyes were wide with surprise. He called Harry urgently, "Potter, how do you know I was looking for it? Not even my Inner Circle knew about that."

"Are you blind, Tom? Can't you see I'm not your petty Inner Circle? I know that a Daemon from Hell was set free to this realm when your stupid and selfish ritual went wrong. What were you thinking to do such stupid ritual? Are you insane? Did you think you can control something more powerful than you? You really are a stupid arse."

"Potter! Who do you think you are to talk like that to the Dark Lord?" An Inner Circle maniac shouted from the corner of the room. She seemed extremely familiar to Harry. Harry knitted his brows and looked over to the speaker.

Before Harry could say anything, Voldemort barked at her, "Shut your mouth, Bella! Leave the room! Now!"

Harry intervened, "Not so fast, Bella dear. Come here." With that, Bellatrix was immediately pulled from the corner of the room into Harry's outstretched arms. Harry ran his hand up and down the stunned Bellarix's back. He ran his hand along her back, waist and hips. He ran his right hand fingers along her lips, "Oh look, you have such beautiful lips. They are full, pink, and warm. I couldn't believe nasty words come through them. Wow, you have even teeth too. Merlin, your eyes are beautiful! It's hard to believe you let your beautiful eyes looked at terrible things. It's a shame, really."

Bellatrix's knees were now beginning to buckle. Her lips began to tremble and her pupils grew wide. Harry bent down and kissed her full on the lips. Well, he never thought she would taste good. Suddenly, Bellatrix was pulled abruptly from Harry. Harry looked up in annoyance and saw that Voldemort was holding the shock-looking Bellatrix.

"Why did you do that, Tom? I was enjoying her taste."

"Are you that dump? She's a death eater and you are the goody-goody golden boy. Blast, I won't have believed if I didn't see it myself."

"Well I don't mine a sexy female death eater. At least they taste good. Try some times."

"Sod off, Potter, I'm not a teenager with high hormonal problem like you. Now, tell me where that damn Daemon is or get out of my house."

"I had a glimpse of it in one of your bases just a moment ago. I came here to tell you about that. I think it might have destroyed your base by now."

Just then, two figures dropped to the floor with a thump. They were both covered in blood and dust. Their black robes were torn to pieces and Harry could see long, big cuts were all over their bodies. Over twenty small holes were on their backs and fronts. One of them stirred a bit and whispered before he went still, lifeless, "…Ghosts…"

Voldemort was beside the remaining one immediately. He placed his hand on the injured man's heart and muttered something. The man's face got some color back. He choke out blood and said fearfully, "M…my Lord, ghosts…at our…quarter. They…fast…killed all…destroyed…building. We heard…wards down…explosion…ghosts…explosion…" The man trailed off, dead.

Harry felt a bit guilty for ordering his commandos to kill every death eater. But he also felt it justified the death eaters' sins. He looked at Voldemort, who was looking ready to explode any moment, "Voldemort, things like this will happen again in the future until your followers surrender or dead. Be warned that things will be more brutal next time. Stop your activities or there will be no one left to protect you. I want you to see your followers fall one by one, just like you killed helpless innocents one by one. I'll make sure you survive long enough to see all your followers wiped out from this earth. You will see you loose one after another and could do nothing about it. And when there's only you left, I will sent you to where you belong…Hell. The Daemon you are looking for is now my prisoner, so don't try anything stupid again. I won't give a damn next time if something goes wrong again."

"I will do what ever I want to do. I don't give a shit what you think. I will make you pay for this!" Voldemort hissed and whipped his wand across Harry's chest. A purple light shot out like a bullet and headed straight to Harry's heart. Harry summoned Nott from his cowering place and put him between him and the bullet ray. Nott screamed in agony as his chest was torn open. His ribcage was now wide open and visible to all people in the room, making them feel sick. His internal organs were ripped apart by unseen force. His heart, especially, was enlarged into human head size. Muscle stretching noises were coming from the heart. It finally exploded with a shower of muscles and blood.

Harry narrowed his eyes and said coldly to Voldemort, who didn't even looked sorry at all for his faithful follower, "Voldemort, you've gone too far. Prepare yourself!" In a blink, Harry was in front of Voldemort. Harry's left hand shot out in a lightening speed. Before he could blink, Voldemort found himself being lifted into the air with Harry's left hand firmly gripping on his throat. He tried to pry off Harry's hand, but found that he couldn't even lift his hands. He tried to kick Harry, but found out that his toes fell off one after another from his feet every time he tried to kick. He tried to breathe, but found that his air pipe was blocked.

Harry tightened his grip, making Voldemort's face blue from lack of oxygen. He held out his right hand over Voldemort's heart. He slammed down his palm on Voldemort's chest. A faint light spread over Voldemort's entire body centering at the chest. Noises of something being cut off abruptly were heard from the entire body. His body twitched soundlessly, looking quite painful. Harry threw Voldemort across the room with enough force to break 7 inches thick brick wall.

Voldemort shot through several book cases and finally stopped when he hit the wall on the other side of the room. He slumped down like a pile of useless clothes to the floor.

Harry picked up Voldemort's wand and tossed it to its master. It clacked down near Voldemort's feet.

The Inner Circles were staying still where they were. They didn't seem to be able to think what they should be doing. All that was in their consciousness and unconsciousness was to stay as quite as possible in order to not make Harry notice them.

Harry declared, "From now on, watch your back because I will now hunt down each and every one of you any way any how. Stay away from your family if you want them to live because I will not spare any one who is with you. Call it cruel, I don't care. Call it brutal, I don't care. Call it inhumane, I don't care. You know why? Because I just don't care anything any more. For now, enjoy what time you have left."

Harry disappeared from the room in a blink, leaving behind a room full of panic stricken people.

Special edition newspapers were flying all over the wizarding community around the world. People were surprised and scared at the same time. They had heard of many brutal attacks through out their lives. The recent Dark Lord's followers had raped, mutated, torture to insanity, and hung their victims. They had thought what the death eaters had done were the worst imaginable. But now, a more brutal incident was happening. This group, whoever it was, was brutal, but not dirty. Each victim had at least 24 wounds on their body. The wounds were small holes, long and wide cuts, and some burned marks. Their heads were merely attached to their bodies by their neck bones and skins. 22 dead bodies were piled up next to a pile of rubble.

Some papers reported that a number of nearby people heard two ground shaking explosions first and then followed some times later by several explosions.

Several letters from Lord Grindelwald were sent to the ministry of magic around the world. All ministries were informed that something similar will be happening very soon and were told to stay out of the way. It was clearly a help-or-stay-away message. They were then told to help settle the remaining families of the dead. They were to give the remaining families financial and moral supports. Failure to comply would result termination of future aids from Lord Grindelwald to the ministries.

All ministries agreed right away. It would be very stupid not to agree. After all, someone out there was going to clean their community from criminals that they had no control over. All they had to do would be give a hand when needed or sit back and relax. Only the financial support part was a bit hard to get approval. They finally managed to get it done, however. A joint council will be formed between ministries all over the world. The council will see to the well being of the victims' families. Lord Grindelwald gave his approval to the plan and gave them 2 weeks for the necessary preparation.

A large crowd could be seen gathering in front of Hogwarts Express on September the first. Harry, Mei, Rupa, and Rajig suddenly appeared behind the large crowd that was facing expectantly at the entrance barrier between the muggle and wizarding world. Harry could see many reporters were ready to fire away their questions as soon as the one they were waiting for appeared.

Harry said to his friends, "Guys, help me find a compartment quickly."

As soon as he finished, noises from the crowd slowly subsided. Faces began to turn toward Harry's group. There was a total silence all over the train station. Rajig whispered into Harry's ear, "Mate, I think you should get ready for a battle that we can't help."

"Merlin, I love attention," Harry said with a groan.

Cheers and screams broke out from the crowd. Cameras flashed continuously. Shouts of questions from the reporters were coming from every corner of the crowd. Even the roaring engine of Hogwarts Express was lost under shouts of the crowd. Harry got tired of the situation after a moment. He snapped his fingers. Every person in the crowd felt something smooth and cold ran through their veins. Their attentions were complete drawn to the strange sensation. However, the strange sensation was gone as soon as it came.

Harry stood lazily; arms crossed and eyes half closed. "Thank you for your attention. If you have something to ask, do so one by one."

"Mr. Po….Lord Potter, how is it that you become so powerful in such a short time?" a reporter asked.

"Come on, you know the answer as much as I do. Let me ask you a question. How do you become a wizard, not a muggle?"

"I don't understand, Lord Potter. What does it has to do with my question?"

"You don't know how and why you become a wizard as much as I don't know how and why I become who I am now. So don't try to find out its origin. Some things are meant to be left unknown."

"Lord Potter, do you think it is really necessary to kill every death eaters?" an old woman asked from a corner.

Harry rolled his eyes, "People, if I hear one more question like that I will make you experience how it feels to be a victim to the death eaters. Next question."

"Lord Potter, will you be running for the ministry position on September 31st?" a daily prophet report asked eagerly.

"Hell no. There are loads of people who really qualify for the position. I am not the type of person to sit in an office. By the way, I want to warn those who are running for the position. If I see a fool running for the position, he or she will be sent to a special prison right away for attempting to harm the wizarding society."

"Lord Potter, will your friends be going to Hogwarts with you? Are they enrolling?" an old man asked eyeing Rupa, Mei, and Rajig.

Rupa answered, "We will not be going to Hogwarts. We will be visiting Harry often, though."

"Ok people, it's time to go. Thanks for your greeting." Harry turned to Rupa, Mei, and Rajig, "Guys, contact me if there's any trouble at home. I will pop in often."

"Good luck, Harry" with that said, Rupa, Rajig, and Mei disappeared in a blur. Harry found an empty compartment without trouble as most students were still outside chatting with their parents. He stretched and threw himself on the couch. He drew out a book and covered it on his face. He immediately dosed off to sleep as he had so little sleep last night, what with the two girls' goodbye activities on bed.

Students peered into Harry's compartment as they walked pass. Even though Harry was alone in the whole compartment, no one dared to disturb Harry, let alone enter.

Harry was disrupted from his little nap when the door to the compartment slid open. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered, all looking unsure of how to act before Harry. Harry greeted them with a wave, "Hey guys, it's good to see you again." He looked carefully at them. His eyes first traveled to Ginny, "Merlin! Ginny, what did you eat to grow up so fast? Look at you…" Harry finished the sentence in his mind. He didn't think Ron would be very pleased if he heard the last unspoken words. Harry let his eyes mesmerized by Ginny's fine features: long, red hair in a pony tail; big, brown, and beautiful eyes; red, full lips; white, soft-looking neck; perfect, round twin breasts; small waist; and long slender legs.

Harry whistled and said, shaking his head, "Wow, Ginny, tell me if you ever need a body guard to fend off hormonal boys this year."

Ginny's face was now coloring beautifully. Her red hair line was joined by the red color that was creeping up from her neck. Her lips were parted slightly in shock and embarrassment. This could be the first time ever that Harry stared at her like she was the most interesting being on earth. She felt Harry's eyes roamed all over her body, slowly starting from her head till the tip of her toes. She felt like he could see through her clothes and shoes. She would have considered this as an extremely rude gesture if it was other man, not Harry. She was even pleased for some reason.

Ginny fought off her embarrassment with all her might and tried to look indifferent. She raised her eyebrows, "Hello to you to, Mr. Potter. I assure you that you are on my top list for my body guard position. I didn't know you work for a humble girl like me."

Harry replied with a big smile, "Well I don't usually work for any girl I found. But for a fine lady like you, how could I not be at your service?"

"Harry, are you flirting with my sister?" Ron said, looking quite funny with his eyes wide open and eyebrows joining hairline. Hermione looked between Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She opened her mouth and closed it several times. She seemed to be fighting any comment that would lead her to another strong comment about her from Harry. Since her last encounter with Harry, she decided to guard her tongue carefully so as not to make herself looking like a fool.

"Of course I am, Ron! Look at Ginny, what fool could deny flirting with her? She's not your baby sister anymore, Ron. Open your eyes and accept the fact."

"My eyes are open, Harry, and I see my sister standing there grinning like a fool!"

"Ron, you will never see her like Ginny, not just your sister, are you? I think Hermione knows better than any one what a fool you are."

"Harry Potter! Stop right there this instant!" Hermione shrieked indignantly.

Ron looked between Harry and Hermione. He was clueless as to why Harry said what he said. Ginny giggled as she saw her brother acting like an idiot.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Get over with it, Hermione. When are you going to knock some sense into that stupid thick skull of Ron? And Ron, if you don't work this out before Christmas, I will have to take away from you what you don't notice. Don't blame me for that when it happens."

"Harry, what are you talking about? Work out what? You know how much I'm good at puzzles."

"Whatever," said Harry, waving his hand in defeat. "Aren't you all going to sit down?"

"Harry, where were you all this summer?" Ginny asked as she sat down opposite to Harry. "We were looking for you to stay with us at the Burrow."

"And you know that it's dangerous to run away and live on your own, right?" Hermione added.

Harry totally ignored Hermione's comment. He sat back on the seat and said slowly. "I live at an Ancient City in Asia at first. I met three great friends when I was there. They were also commanders of my attack forces. We then moved out to somewhere in a secure location. It is our base too. I will take you there at some later times. We are operating offensive attacks in many countries."

"So, why are you going back to Hogwarts? Shouldn't you be at your base, training or something?" Ron asked Harry curiously.

"Ronald! Are you that stupid? Harry has to come back to Hogwarts because if he doesn't, he won't finish his education. If he doesn't finish his education, he can't get job. If he can't get job, his life is doom. Don't you understand?" Hermione said like it was the stupidest thing of Ron to ask such question.

The remaining three shared a look. Ron and Ginny looked a bit nervous at the prospect of hearing Harry's lecture to Hermione again. Harry, however, just looked strangely at Hermione. He turned to the other two a moment later, "I am coming back for some important reasons. I won't be staying long though. A week max, I think."

"What about NEWTS, Harry? What about your future?" Hermione asked incredulously. Ron and Ginny just looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Hermione, I hate to tell you this. But I guess it's now or never." Harry took a deep breath for his lecture. "Hermione, there are things that can not be determined by education. There are things that are beyond books and what professors can offer. Some people's futures do not depend on education. I realize that education can not guarantee my future. I have a pre-set destiny that is far beyond what Hogwarts can offer. I've spent 5 years at Hogwarts. I've been taught by quite powerful witches and wizards over the years, but I was merely like a new born child to my enemies. I couldn't even defend myself, let alone the ones that I care. I realize that I have spent enough time in classroom, and now it's time to spend my time in the real world. I wasn't born to spend my time in classroom for long. I wasn't born to sit in an office for a bit. I wasn't born to just take command from some petty aurors and the ministry. I don't care education anymore. I now have more important things than education in my hand."

"Harry, what could be more important than education? Education is your future! Understand? Without education, you can't get a decent job. Besides, you have to finish Hogwarts to learn how to use your magic. You came to Hogwarts with no knowledge of how to use your magic. You have to continue your education at Hogwarts. You know that, don't you?" Hermione said triumphantly. She thought Harry would finally have to agree this with her.

Harry sighed heavily and turned to Ron. He asked, "Ron, do you agree that Hermione is probably the brightest witch at Hogwarts?"

"Oh I think even Dumbledore would agree with that," Ron replied proudly. His face fell however when Harry asked another question.

"And have you seen Mione aparates lately?"

"Um…I don't…I mean…we're not yet of age. Right?"

"See, that's the point. I managed to do it without training." Harry turned back to Hermione and said, "See Mione, I don't apply to 'normal' rules and regulations. I already have much more control over my magic than you think. It means that while you think Education is my future, it only drag my leg."

"Harry, you are endangering your life! You know that without proper training, your magic could harm you!" Hermione shouted impatiently. She looked ready to jump in front of Harry and pointed her fingers at Harry's face.

Harry yawned and stretched, "Ron, you wouldn't mind Hermione and Ginny, would you?"

"No…why?"

"I need to lie down a bit. I had very little sleep last night."

"Ok," Ron said before moving over to the left of Hermione.

"Harry James Potter! You listen to me while I speak!" Hermione shrieked. She made to stand up, but Ron pulled her down, earning a death glare from the girl.

Harry reached out his hand into thin air. When he withdrew his hand, a headphone that attached to an mp3 player appeared in his hand.

Hermione seemed to be letting out steam from her ears. She pursed her lips and watched Harry stretched on the seat, with headphone on his ears. She huffed and looked away from Harry, out the window and the passing scenery.

Ginny and Ron shared a look before shrugging silently.

About halfway through the journey, the compartment door slid open violently. Malfoy and his two bodyguards walked in, looking as smug as ever. Malfoy sneered, "Look what we have we got here!"

Harry cut in without opening his eyes, "What is it ferret?"

Malfoy stuttered, "N-nothing Lord Potter."

"Then don't you know that it is rude to interrupt me?"

"My apologies, Lord Potter," Malfoy said sincerely with a bow.

"Take the garbage on the table with you. Go now."

"Right away, Lord Potter." Malfoy approached the table with his head bowed to the floor. He took the leftovers from the table and retreated in the same fashion he had approached the table. Malfoy nudged his bodyguards to follow him. Before they were out of the door, Harry spoke again. "Oh and guard the door. Don't let anyone in unless it's urgent. Now go."

Malfoy and his two guards bowed and left the compartment, closing the door silently. Through the door glass, two figures could be seen standing either side of the door. A third figure was standing right in front of the door.

The compartment was left in total silence. One figure was sprawling out on the seat, seemingly at ease. Another three figures were staring at the figure on the seat with wide eyes. Their faces registered complete shock and utter disbelieve.

"Harry?" Ron called uncertainly.

Harry didn't reply him. He knew he would never get to rest if he were to answer Ron right now. Luckily for him, neither of them disturbed him again. He drifted off to sleep listening to the music.

When Harry opened his eyes some times later, he noticed that it was raining heavily outside. He felt much more refreshed than earlier. He took out his earphone and stood up. He stretched and inhaled a lungful of air. He found that his friends were sleeping rather uncomfortably on one seat. Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulder. Ron's head was hanging to the left painfully, and he was snoring loudly now and then. Ginny's head was resting on the window. She looked peaceful. 'Blast, who won't looked peaceful when they sleep?' Harry thought. 'But, she looked exceptionally peaceful,' he argued.

He waved his hand and Ginny was instantly brought to him, still sleeping soundly. He waved again at Ron and Hermione. Hermione's head was now resting on Ron's lap and Ron was in a more comfortable position.

Harry laid Ginny comfortably and covered her with a blanket. He walked over to the door and slid it open. He found with satisfaction that Malfoy's group was still guarding the door. He clapped his hand and said cheerfully, "I thank you for your service. Now, go and rest."

"It was our pleasure," Malfoy replied before heading off to their compartment. Harry was ready to get back into the compartment when something caught his eyes out the window. He expanded his magic outside the train and scanned the whole area. He felt that there were around 70 objects flying around the train. 20 of them seemed to be quite big, huge actually. He identified them as dragons. The rest flying objects, he discovered, were human on brooms. They were surrounding the train from up, left, right, front, and behind.

Professor McGonagall's magnified voice boomed through out the train, "Attention all student! We are surrounded by enemies! Do not leave your compartment!"

Harry sighed, "I can't even enjoy a train ride for once, now can I?" He waved his hand and all compartment doors and windows sealed themselves tightly. Not even a _reducto _or any other spell would be able to make the door open.

In an instant, Harry was on the roof of the train. The rain was pouring down heavily. Harry could make out the blurry images of his enemies. He raised his hands above his head. The falling raindrops froze in mid air. The enemies looked around wildly to see as to why the most unusual thing was happening. In the dim light, they could see a tall figure standing on the roof-top with his hands above his heads as though he were calling something unseen. The team captain signaled his team to surround the mysterious figure on the train roof.

Harry saw his enemies turned their attention to him. He smiled mysteriously and watched the enemies closing in. They were speeding toward him, knocking away the frozen raindrops on the way. The dragons flapped their powerful wings. With each flap, the frozen raindrops flew away like dirt; some raindrops even hit the death eaters painfully. They were only 100 yards from Harry now.

Harry waved his hands in circle in front of him. A swirl of wind appeared around him, swirling every raindrops with it. It became more and more violent, and finally, it exploded outward with a booming sound. The explosion wave sped toward the aerial enemies. The enemies tried to retreat hastily, but were too late as thousands of frozen raindrops pierced through their entire bodies. Their entire bodies looked like battered fishing nets when the blast ended. Not even dragons escaped the blast. Their usual thick, impenetrable skins were covered in blood. Their eyes were also missing from their sockets. They were roaring painfully while flying around blindly.

A fresh round of rain began to fall again. The rain took the remaining of the death eaters and their brooms with it to the ground. It was like a rain of blood was raining down around the train. Harry pushed out his hands to the direction where the dragons were. A thick air force blasted out of his hands and slammed at every injured dragon. The dragons roared final cries before bursting from inside out. Blood and tiny pieces of flesh and bones spray over the area like a shower of red paint. Some pieces of bones sank deep into nearby trees and the train outer layer. A few even cracked the window glasses, making the occupants inside screamed in terror.

Everything went still after a moment. All that could be heard was the pounding sounds of raindrops hitting the train and the roaring engine of the train. The wind blew silently, raindrops fall softly, and the train moved rapidly along its rail.

Harry surveyed the area calmly. Nothing unusual could be detected. He stood on the rooftop silently, feeling the wind rushed pass his face and his body. He enjoyed the refreshing sensation it gave him. No raindrop touched him; in fact there was no raindrop 11 inches around him. Raindrops just slide away like there was some sort of barrier.

Harry sighed and shifted into his compartment. He saw that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were staring out through the window with wide eyes. 'They must have seen some of the incidents' Harry thought as he sat down next to Ginny, who was still looking outside through the window.

Ginny jumped as she noticed a sudden movement beside her. Her wand was already in her hand before she was on her feet. Ron and Hermione also whipped out their wands when they saw Ginny jumped. However, before they knew, their wands disappeared from their tight grips.

"Hey relax! It's me," Harry told them as he twirled their wands in his hand. Ginny leapt forward and smacked Harry on the shoulder while shouting, "Harry James Potter! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Do what?" Harry asked innocently. He threw them their wands and stretched out on the seat again, leaving no room for Ginny to sit. Ginny looked ready to smack again, but restrained herself. She hopped on to Harry stomach, knocking the air out of him with a huff. Harry's body bent over, his face screwed up in pain. He wasn't expecting an attack from Ginny that he was taken off his guard. He said through gritted teeth, "You will pay for this Ms. Weasley." With that said he reached out his hands and pulled Ginny down with him. He pinned her beneath him and tickled her mercilessly. Ginny's eyes were wide with shock for a moment before giggling uncontrollably. She moved her hands wildly to pry off Harry's hands while twisting her body violently. She shouted Harry to stop through her giggles, but to no success. Her face turned red and tears rolling down from her eyes.

Seeing her state, Harry asked her, "Do you yield?"

"Yes…yes…yes…stop now," Ginny replied breathlessly.

Harry stop immediately, leaving Ginny to catch her breath. Ginny lied there boneless and hissed at Harry, "You will pay for this Mr. Potter. Just wait."

"Oh I'm so afraid, Ms. Weasley. Have mercy on me," Harry replied, plastering a scared looked on his face. Ginny giggled and sat up weakly. She glanced over to her brother and rolled her eyes, "Ron, close your mouth."

"And Hermione, I think Ron's blood circulation is being cut off," added Harry as he saw Hermione's hand gripping tightly on Ron's hand, almost too tightly. He watched in amusement as Ron and Hermione hastily resumed their position. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door slide open.

Professor McGonagall and two men in auror out-fit walked in with a stern expression on their faces. McGonagall looked around the room for a moment before her eyes fixed at Harry, who was sitting casually beside Ginny. She stared at Harry before speaking through her tightly pursed lips, making Harry wonder how does it possible to speak with such a pursed lip, "Mr. Potter, come with me to the teachers' compartment. You have much answering to do."

"Aren't you supposed to be resting Professor? It's perfect weather for a bit of nap, don't you think?" Harry replied, motioning to the window where raindrops were streaming down on the glass.

Professor McGonagall looked ready to explode as she managed to say one word, "Mr. Potter!"

"Oh, come on Professor, I'm a bit tired. Your questions can wait until later but the weather won't be the same again. Besides, what use would there be whether you get answer from me or not when I won't answer any of your question?" Harry replied lazily.

One of the aurors spoke as McGonagall seemed to be unable to form a word, "Mr. Potter, you will come with us immediately or we will have to use force if necessary."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How do you plan to take me as I'm not going willingly?"

The aurors looked in a lost of words and looked at each other. They had seen what the Potter boy was capable of. They were not dumb enough to cross the Potter boy by any means.

"We were just doing our job, Lord Potter. And we don't want to give you any trouble." Another auror said, trying to give an acceptable reason.

Harry thought for a moment and said, "Alright then. What is it that you want to question me?"

The aurors looked extremely relieved. They made to go out, but stopped as they saw Harry still sitting lazily. They looked confused, "Lord Potter, you said we could ask you question."

"Yes, I did. What's the matter?"

"We need to go to a private room." The aurors said while motioning to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry shook his head, "I will have to change my mind if you can't change yours. They are my friends and I don't intend to leave them out. If you don't want them together with me, then I consider you don't have questions for me either. Now, it's your choice."

The aurors looked torn, "Lord Potter, it's for their safety. The enemies can torture them to get information out of them if they know your friends know things they want."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard that before. But don't worry; they can take care of themselves. Probably more than you can take care of yourselves. Besides, do you think that I'd just sit and watch my friends being in trouble? You're all the same: always afraid of your enemy."

"Lord Potter, we have reasons to afraid of our enemies. We kn…" The auror began but was cut off by Harry.

"I don't care. Now, ask here or leave immediately."

The aurors looked lost as to what to do next. Professor McGonagall exploded at that moment. She lost all her composure, "Mr. Potter! That is not the manner a Hogwarts student behaves! What happ…" Again she was cut off by Harry.

"Quiet!" Harry said firmly. Everything went silent. McGonagall looked she'd been slapped across the face. Harry continued, "Didn't I tell you to call me either Lord Potter, Lord Grindelwald, or Lord Evan? Do not speak unless you can address me properly. I expected a better manner from a Hogwarts professor."

Everyone was gawking at Harry by this point, even Ginny. Harry looked around, observing every facial expression. He then said, "I thought I told you to leave if you have no questions."

"Right, right. We have a few question, Lord Potter," an auror said after composing himself.

"Fire away."

"Was it you that locked us in while we have a duty to protect the students?"

"Why do you think it was me?"

"Because it's the only logical answer. No one on this train is as powerful as you are."

"There, you have the answer. I am the only one that can protect the students on this train. I didn't want any one running around when I deal with the enemies. That's why I kept them, and you, out of sight."

"Then it is obvious that you have interfered our duty, and thus endangering the safety of the students. We will have to take you to the Ministry for further question."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you are that dumb! But I guess you have inherited some of Fudge's '_ability'. _Let me ask you a question." Harry leaned forward, "Do you know how many enemies were here?"

"Well…we estimated that they would be around 50."

"And how many aurors were on the train?"

"Two of us and professor McGonagall," An auror replied weakly, already knowing where it was going.

"Did you think that you can take care of that much enemy only by you three, without endangering the students' lives?"

"We knew what we were doing, Lord Potter. We are fully trained wizards. Professor McGonagall here is also a fully trained witch; qualify enough to teach at Hogwarts."

"I'm not questioning your ability, stupid head. For your information, there were 50 death eaters and 20 dragons. I doubt you can handle a single dragon, let alone 20 and the death eaters."

There were gasps from every one as they heard the number of the dragons. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked about to be sick. McGonagall and the aurors paled considerably. It was lucky they didn't go off to face the enemy.

"Any more question?"

"If they were that strong, how did you fight them alone?"

"That is none of your business. Unfortunately for you, the train will enter the station in about 5 minutes. We have to change, ladies and gentlemen. Now if you don't mind."

The aurors and McGonagall hung their heads in defeat and walked out of the compartment. Harry looked back at his friends, "Well? Aren't you going to change?"

Ginny and Hermione jumped from their seats. They grabbed their Hogwarts robes and ran out of the room. Harry chuckled and prepared to change.

_**End of chapter 14**_

**_AN/ Any one interested to BETA this story, please add your message in your review. _**

_**Thanks.**_

_**Wizardpower.**_


End file.
